Her Guardian Angel
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: Kaylee Little is a normal La Push High School graduate. Except she was just diagnosed with a serious illness. Not only that, but she was imprinted on by the handsome Jacob Black, throwing her into a world full of the supernatural. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand." I said, sitting on the little bed in the doctor's office. The paper crinkled under my bottom. My mom sat beside me in the small wooden chair, crying quietly. Apparently she knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Kaylee. I hate to have to tell you this. You have esophageal cancer." I stared at my doctor, not exactly sure how to respond. "You will need to go over to the cancer center to talk to your Oncologist. She is a wonderful woman, and she will explain how your treatments will work. I really am sorry, sweetie." The doctor placed his hand on my hand gently, and then stood up and walked away.

My mom, Brenda, was crying harder now. I looked down at her from my position on the bed, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should go talk to the Oncologist." I suggested quietly. I felt like I was going to throw up. I felt the pressure to stay strong for my mother, even though I felt like my world was being destroyed. Together, we walked to the cancer ward to search for my new doctor.

The doctor was extremely sweet, and she explained everything to me. My cancer wasn't too advanced, it shouldn't be hard to treat. The tumor in my throat wasn't huge, so I wouldn't have to worry about having a feeding tube. My treatments would start on Monday, and today was Wednesday. I would have chemo every Monday and then radiation three days a week. She gave me a few packets and pamphlets and sent me on my way, she said I had a lot to take in.

My mother didn't say a word to me on the way back to our small house in La Push. We lived right near the little grocery store, which is where I worked part time. I had just graduated from high school, and I was planning on going to college to be a nurse, which would be expensive, so I saved as much money as I could. "Mom, I think I'm going to go next door. I need to talk to Embry." She looked torn, but she finally agreed to let me go.

I knocked on the door and Embry opened it, grinning widely. "LeeLee! What are you doing here?" Embry was a year younger than me, he was about to begin his senior year in the fall. He had been my best friend since I started high school.

"I need to talk to you." My voice was beginning to crack slightly, and I saw his eyes widen. He opened the door wider and invited me in, and we went upstairs to his room. "I just came back from the doctor. He said the reason I have been having a little trouble swallowing is because of the tumor in my throat. He told me… that I have cancer. In my esophagus." Embry looked like he was going to be sick, and he was shaking incredibly hard.

"God, LeeLee. I'm so sorry." His voice was rougher than normal, and he pulled me in close to his extremely warm body. I finally couldn't hold back my tears, and I started to sob into his chest.

After crying for what felt like hours, I pulled back from his soaking wet shirt. His cheeks were damp as well. "Embry? Jacob is here!" His mother yelled up the stairs. He quickly wiped his cheeks and stood up. Jacob walked into Embry's room, grinning widely.

"Hey man, what's going-.." He trailed off, looking into my eyes. I had met Jacob Black only a few times before, even though he was another best friend of Embry's. He was staring at me like he was seeing the sun for the first time, and I could feel Embry begin to shake again.

"LeeLee, I'm gonna walk you to your house, okay? If you need to talk, come back whenever." He shot Jacob a look as we walked past him, and I offered the tall man a weak wave. He looked dazed still, and he sat down on the edge of Embry's bed. "LeeLee, I really am sorry. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." He promised, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, sniffling into his chest. He was such a sweet boy.

"Thanks Em. Go back to Jacob, I'll be okay." I felt a strange tug in my chest when I mentioned Jacob's name, but I didn't say anything about it. Embry kissed my forehead and went back into his house, and I opened the door to mine. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, the phone in one hand and a pen in the other. She was writing furiously on a notebook in front of her. I didn't say anything, instead just going upstairs and going into the bathroom.

I turned the faucet on, filling the tub up with extremely hot water. I stripped out of my clothes and slid down into it. Even though it was burning hot, I was still shaking. I felt like I couldn't comprehend what had happened today, everything felt like a dream. Also, for some reason, I couldn't get Jacob Black out of my mind. He had some type of hold on me, and I hope that I get to see him again.

I decided not to call into work the next day. If I sat around the house all day by myself, I would be depressed and miserable. I got to the store and put on my little apron, and counting my cash register the manager presented me with. I walked over to my register area and flicked on the light, letting the customers know that my line was open.

After a few hours of some nice and not so nice customers, a familiar face came through my line. Jacob Black sat down a ridiculously large amount of hot dogs, hamburgers, buns, and baked beans. "Jacob! How are you?" I knew that I sounded overexcited, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I'm good, Kaylee. How about you?" He looked at me adoringly.

"I've been better. What are you doing with all of this food?" I asked, scanning the groceries and placing them in bags.

"We're having a bonfire tonight down on the beach. Do you think that you would, maybe want to come hang out?" He looked down at the ground nervously for a split second before making eye contact again.

"That sounds .. okay. I get off in about thirty minutes, I can make it tonight." Jacob smiled a huge beautiful smile, and it made my heart flutter.

"Great! See you tonight!" He said, paying for his groceries and pushing the buggy out of the store. I leaned against my register, feeling flustered and woozy. I couldn't wait until tonight. But I didn't want to get to close to Jacob, I didn't want him to have to deal with the stress of my illness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

I was extremely nervous about the bonfire tonight. I assume Embry will be there, but Jacob invited me personally! I stood in front of my mirror, brushing out my long black locks. My hair stopped right above my butt. I wonder how long it would take until it started to fall out? I loved my hair.

I grabbed a jacket off of the hook behind my door and slid it on, practically bouncing down the stairs. "Be careful, honey." My mom said, her voice quiet. I kissed the top of her head before walking out the door.

Embry was walking out of his door as well. "Where are you going, LeeLee?" He asked, giving me a grin.

"Jacob invited me to a bonfire tonight on the beach." My cheeks burned hot. Thank goodness for my naturally tan Quilette skin tone.

"Oh yeah? I can give you a ride, that's where I'm heading off too now." Embry was scowling now, and I could see tremors shaking his form. I didn't say anything about his shaking. I accepted his offer and sat down in the passenger seat of his truck. "When did Jacob invite you to the bonfire?" Embry asked, his voice rough.

"He came through my line today at work. I thought it would be good for me to get out of the house. I don't want to just sit at home and be miserable." My voice was quiet. Embry placed his hand on mine comfortingly.

"I know, LeeLee. You can get through this." I smiled at him, my eyes watery. The ride to the beach was short, and I pulled my jacket tighter to my body when I jumped out of the truck. The wind was already picking up, and it was barely six o'clock. There was a tall man standing near the fire, which was beginning to spark and smolder. A small Quilette woman standing beside him, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"Kaylee!" A voice rang out. Jacob came sprinting in my direction, a huge smile spread across his handsome face. He looked so happy to see me, and it made my heart swell with joy. He hugged me tightly, picking me up slightly off the ground.

"Hi Jacob, thanks for inviting me." I hugged his large body in return.

"I'm so glad that you came! I have to introduce you to everyone, and then Emily is going to start cooking. Speaking of Emily, don't stare at her. Please." I was confused as to why he would warn me about staring. Did he thing that I was rude? I knew not to stare.

Emily was the small woman being held by the fire. She had long beautiful black hair, and her skin was a little darker than mine. She turned around to face us when we got close, and I learned why Jacob told me not to stare. Three long angry scars stretched down the side of her face, giving her a mean demeanor. But she smiled at us widely and placed her hand on the man's arm around her, making him turn.

"Emily, Sam, this is Kaylee. Kaylee, this is Sam and his fiancée, Emily." I shook both their hands, smiling shyly.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you all tonight, I didn't want to intrude." Emily shook her head quickly.

"You're not intruding at all! You're welcome anytime. We always have plenty of food. Speaking of food, I need to start getting everything set up. It's almost time to eat." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sam on the lips. He looked at her adoringly, and I felt like I was intruding on something very intimate and romantic. I looked at Jacob through my lashes, and he was smiling softly at me.

He took me over to another group of people. They were all very large, shirtless men, and two woman. I recognized Quil, and I offered him a nice wave. "Kaylee, you already know Quil and Embry. But this is Paul, Jared, Kim, Seth, and Leah. Everyone, this is Kaylee."

I felt very overwhelmed by all of the new faces, but they all seemed very welcoming. Well, except Paul and Leah. They looked like they could've cared less that I was there. Jacob sat down on a log, pulling me down beside him. "So, you graduated from high school last year? What are you going to college for?" He asked.

I smiled. "I want to be a pediatric nurse. I have always wanted to be a nurse, and I love kids." Jacob looked very happy with that answer, and he gave me sort of a dreamy look. "Are you planning on going to college after you graduate?"

He shrugged. "School has never been my number one priority. My dad would probably love it if I went to college, but he understands that it's not my thing." I nodded.

"My mom is so intent on me going to college. Neither of my parents went to college, so she was ecstatic when I told her what my plan was." Hopefully being sick wouldn't get in the way of that. Not too long after we sat down and started talking, Sam announced that the food was ready.

Everyone rushed towards the food table, grabbing plates and loading them up ridiculously. The only ones that stood back were Kim, Emily, and myself. Jacob saw me standing back and gestured me forward, but I shook my head. I didn't mind waiting. When I finally got my plate, I only grabbed a hamburger and some baked beans.

I sat down beside Jacob on the log, and he began to dig into his very full plate. "Is that all you're going to eat?" He exclaimed, looking at my miniscule amount of food.

"I'm fine, this will be enough. How do you plan on eating all of that?" He laughed, smiling at me through a mouth full of food. All of the men here were eating a ton of food, and surprisingly, Leah had an extremely full plate.

I took a bite of my hamburger, trying to chew it up as best as possible. The tumor in my throat made food get stuck, and I normally ended up throwing it up. I swallowed carefully, and when it went down successfully, I took another bite. Sadly, the next few bites didn't go down as smoothly, and I had to excuse myself from the group. I ran as far away as I could before I fell to my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach.

I heard footsteps behind me, and glanced over my shoulder to see not only Embry, but Jacob as well. "I'm fine guys. Really." My voice was scratchy, and I felt close to tears. Jacob looked worried, but Embry looked at me knowingly.

"Kaylee, do you need me to take you home?" He asked, calling me by my actual name. I shook my head. "You need to go home and rest. Your mom won't be happy if she finds out." I hung my head. Jacob bent down beside me.

"Kaylee, I'll take you home. Em, just stay here and enjoy the stories. Dad will be here soon, and I've already heard them a million times." Embry looked torn, but he eventually decided to let Jacob take me home. I stood up but wobbled, still feeling a little woozy. He scooped me up in his large arms, making me squeal.

"Jacob! I can walk!" I struggled for a minute, but decided that it was pointless. I could never break free from his tight grip. He carried me all the way to his car, and he even helped buckle me in. "This is a nice car." I complimented.

"Thanks, I built her all by myself." He said. His shirtless chest seemed to puff up a bit due to compliment. He looked so proud of himself. I didn't have to give him directions to my house, I just told him that I lived next door to Embry. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, I mean it." I promised. "Thanks for bringing me home, I really appreciate it." I kissed his cheek gently before opening the car door and stepping out. He looked shocked that I did that, and he placed his large hand on the spot I kissed him.

I waved as I opened the door to my house, and he waved back before slowly driving off. It looked like he regretted leaving me behind. I smiled widely to myself and slid down the house door, my back pressed against it. Jacob Black definitely made me feel something, that was for damn sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

Jacob called me the next morning. I was laying in my bed, reading over the pamphlets that the doctor had given us when my mom knocked on the door. "Kaylee, sweetie, there's a boy on the phone for you." She handed the phone over. I assumed it was Embry, but I'm surprised that she didn't recognize his voice.

"Hello?" I asked, putting the phone in between my ear and shoulder, continuing to flip through the pamphlets.

"Kaylee?" I felt my heart begin to race, and my cheeks grew warm. "Kaylee, this is Jacob. How are you feeling?" His deep voice sounded so concerned, and a stupid grin spread across my face.

"Hey Jacob! I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me." I assured him, I didn't want to have to tell him about my illness quite yet. I didn't want to scare him off, I liked spending time with him.

"Are you sure? You were so sick." He sounded sad.

"Oh, I'm fine. Seriously, don't worry so much." I tried to make my voice sound light and cheerful.

"Okay .. Did you have any plans for today?" He asked, and I felt myself blush again. I planned on going to the hospital and looking around the cancer center again, I felt like I was going to be spending most of my time there anyway, so I want to be comfortable.

"No, nothing. I was just going to sit around the house." I grimaced. I sound like such a loser.

"Well, Emily was wondering if you wanted to come over to her house today. The gang and I were going to go over there for dinner, but she said she wanted to spend some time with you and get to know you." I found that so sweet. I felt flattered that she wanted to spend time with me.

"Sure, that sounds great. When am I supposed to go over there?" I sighed internally, I needed to get gas for my car soon. I guess I could walk.

"I was hoping that I could actually come and get you now. I was going to go over to see Sam, and the other guy should all be there." He sounded so hopeful.

"Yeah, that sounds great! I just need to get dressed and I'll be ready to go." We hung up and I jumped up, searching my closet for a cute outfit. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain blue shirt. I brushed my long hair quickly and threw it up in a sloppy bun. I went downstairs to tell my mom where I was going, but she was on the phone again.

"Momma, I'm going to my friend's house." I told her quietly, not wanting to interrupt her phone call. She held up her hand to make me stop, and I sat down at the table beside her. "What's going on?"

She held the phone out to me. "It's your dad. He wants to talk to you." I cringed. She must have told dad about me being sick. My mom and my dad got divorced when I was seven, and it really hurt him when I moved in with my mom and decided to stay with her. For a few years, we split the holidays up so dad wouldn't feel left out, but I eventually got tired of that. Dad was never really home anyway, he was a manager at a construction company. I would sit by the Christmas tree, watching movies, and dad would be at the table doing paperwork.

"Hey dad. How's everything going?" I asked, glancing out the window to make sure I didn't see the familiar Rabbit parked in the driveway.

"Baby girl. I can't believe this is happening." He completely ignored my question. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'll be fine, dad. I start my treatments this Monday, and then I'll have radiation three days a week. I'm not scared." Lies. That was such a lie. I was terrified. I heard dad sniffle, and my heart ached a little to think about him sitting there crying over me.

"You're my baby girl. I don't want anything to happen to you." He was sobbing now. "Do you need anything? Do you need money? You aren't going to be able to keep working, are you?"

I hadn't thought about my job. "I'm going to work as long as I can. I don't need you to give me any money, I'm okay." There was a loud knock on the door, and I jumped. "Dad, I have to go okay? I love you. I'll call you after my first treatment on Monday." I went to give the phone back to mom, but she had already answered the door.

"Kaylee, sweetie, you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend." She said teasingly, but her eyes held a bit of seriousness in them. I normally tell my mother everything, she has always been my number one supporter and best friend.

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered, "but we have to go. I'll tell you everything when I get home." I whispered the last part, kissing her on the cheek and handing her the phone. I knew that should would be telling dad what just happened, so I rushed Jacob out of the house.

"Hey Jacob." He looked down when I said that he wasn't my boyfriend, but he still smiled down at me.

"Kaylee, you look beautiful." He opened the door to the Rabbit for me, and I slid in. He closed the door behind me and then quickly hopped in the other side. My face was hot from his compliment, and I looked up at him through my lashes. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black muscle shirt, which emphasized the muscles in his chest and arms.

"Ya like what you see?" He asked jokingly, placing his hand on my knee. I stared down at his tan appendage, surprised by his boldness. But, life is short, so I might as well be brave. I took in his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. He gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. I like you in that shirt." He laughed loudly, and it was a beautiful sound.

"I like you in that shirt. Blue is a good color on you." He complimented as he pulled into Emily's driveway. I opened the door and hopped out, him quickly running around to meet me on the other side. Her house was very small and cute, and it seemed like something she would take a lot of pride in. Jacob didn't even knock on the door, he just walked right in. I smacked him on the arm, making him look at me incredulously.

"You don't just walk into someone's house like that!" Emily was standing in the kitchen in front of the stove, stirring a big pot. She laughed a little tinkling laugh.

"Trust me sweetie, I'm used to it. The boys are in the living room." I heard their loud voices, she didn't even have to tell us. Kim was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of lemonade.

"Go ahead, Jacob. I'm going to sit in here and talk to them for a little bit, I'll be in there soon." I promised. He looked at me for a minute before leaning in and kissing me on the forehead. He was so direct and forward! Kim and Emily were smiling knowingly at us. I heard the boys yell at Jacob, and I turned to sit at the table with Kim.

"So, Kaylee, how are you doing? Is Jacob treating you nicely?" Emily asked jokingly, but I didn't understand the joke. It seemed like they knew something that I didn't know.

"Jacob's great. He treats me like a princess, which is crazy because he doesn't even really know me. But I like being around him. He makes my life .. better." I said, smiling down at the table. Emily poured me a glass of lemonade and then sat down beside me.

"He talks about you all the time. He's very fond of you." Kim said quietly. I raised my eyebrows. He talks about me? He must really like me.

A loud sound erupted from the living room. "They're playing some game." Emily shrugged it off. "They all practically live here. Their like my little family."

"There's nothing little about any of them." I scoffed, making both girls laugh. I was looking at Emily's face, not trying to stare at her scars, but I was very curious as to how they happened. She must have noticed, because she gave me a sad smile.

"It was a bear attack." She explained, and I winced. I couldn't imagine being mauled by a bear. I thought that maybe I should tell them about my illness, it would give me someone to talk to when I needed them. I know that I already have Embry, but it would be nice to have female friends around.

When I went to open my mouth, Emily stood up to go back to the stove and Sam slid into the kitchen. He bent down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing her cheek. I smiled. I wonder if Jacob would treat me like that if we ever got together?

"Is the food done yet?" Paul complained, bounding into the kitchen. The rest of the group followed behind, all looking eager for food. Jared swooped Kim up out of her seat and placed her gently on his lap. Jacob pulled an empty seat beside me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Not quite, Paul. It shouldn't be too much longer." Emily promised, stirring the large pot again.

"So, Kaylee. We don't really know much about you. Tell us some stuff." Quil said, earning a look from both Jacob and Embry.

"Well, I just graduated from high school this year, and I plan on going to college to be a nurse. I work at the little grocery store in town. I live beside Embry, we've been best friends for years." I finished, looking happily at them.

"And you love Jacob, right?" Paul interjected, laughing loudly. Jacob scowled at him, but the other guys thought it was hilarious. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wouldn't say that I love him, but I sure do like to spend time with him." I said, smiling up at his handsome face. He kissed my temple and I leaned into his shoulder. I felt like I was moving so fast with Jacob. I had just met him, but I already felt so comfortable with him.

I felt like I was in a fairytale.

"Have you told her?" Jared asked quietly, noticing that I was spacing out. Jacob shook his head, hoping that I wasn't looking, but I saw it. I wonder what secret he was hiding from me? I would have to find out. But I guess that I can't really hold it against him, I'm hiding my cancer from him.

Emily's voice broke my thoughts. "Food is done! Ladies first." She scolded as the men jumped up, giving Kim and I a bowl. She had made a huge pot of chicken noodle soup, and I filled my bowl up greedily. This is something that I knew I could eat, and I sat down happily back in my chair, inhaling the delicious scent.

Kim didn't fill her bowl up as full as I did, but I didn't care. I love soup. The phone rang shrilly, and Emily answered it. "Hello? Hi Billy, yes Jacob is here. I'll be sure to tell him, no problem. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone, giving Jacob a look.

"Bella called. She is on her way to come see you."

Bella? Who the hell is Bella?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

"Who's Bella?" I asked. I noticed how everyone shared a similar look, and I turned to look at Jacob. I didn't think that he would ignore me if I asked. "Jacob, who's Bella?" He swallowed, and his body was shaking lightly.

"I'll tell you. Come on." He took me out on the front porch and we sat on the stairs. It was drizzling slightly, and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in tightly. "Bella was my best friend, and I thought that I loved her. She wasn't in love with me though, she was in love with someone that I just can't stand. I hate him. I asked her to pick between the two of us, and she chose him. Even after everything we had been through, she still chose him." His voice was bitter, and my heart ached a little.

"Jacob, she's missing out. You are a wonderful person. You are handsome, and funny, and sweet. I love spending time with you. And just to make sure this is clear, I would never pick anyone over you." I said, looking into his big brown eyes.

His eyes flickered down to my lips and back up to my eyes, but my heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted him to kiss me. I just met this guy, and I already want him to kiss me. He placed on of his large hands under my chin, lifting it up gently. My eyes fluttered close on instinct, and I could feel his hot breath getting closer to my face.

"Jake!" A voice yelled out, and I opened my eyes to see a pale brunette running in our direction. She was wearing jeans and a rain jacket with the hood pulled up. She jogged over to the porch where we were sitting and Jacob stood up. "Jake, I've missed you. I called Billy, but he said that you were at Emily's and I couldn't wait to see you." She glanced over at me and seemed to really notice me for the first time.

"Uh, hi there. My name is Bella Swan." She introduced herself. She was much more animated when she talked to Jacob.

"My name is Kaylee." I offered her a nice smile, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" She stepped off the porch and Jacob followed her, sending me an apologetic look. I watched carefully, but I wasn't able to hear anything. She kept looking over at me, and I assume she asked him something, because he nodded. She smiled wide smile and hugged him tightly. That's all I saw of their conversation, because their hug pissed me off.

I stood up and walked back into the house, the door slamming behind me. "LeeLee, what's he doing out there with Bella?" Embry asked. Everyone could see them outside because of the windows in the kitchen, and Jacob was looking around with a confused look on his face.

"I need to go home. I'm not feeling very well, Em." I told him. Emily hugged me tightly.

"Please, call me later if you need to. Embry has my number." Kim hugged me goodbye as well, and I waved at everyone else as Embry and I walked out the door. On the way to his little truck, Jacob intercepted me.

"Kaylee, where are you going?" He placed his hand on my head and brushed some of my hair back, but I pushed it off,

"Don't worry about it, Jake. I don't wanna be here." I said, mocking Bella by calling him that nickname. I wasn't holding anything against the girl, but she needs to realize that she can't keep screwing with his heart because it means that he'll be screwing with mine.

I hopped into Embry's truck and slammed the door, Jacob watching with a heartbroken expression on his face. Bella was standing beside her small rusty truck, and she waved goodbye to me. I pretended not to notice, instead fiddling with the radio dials.

"LeeLee, trust me, he doesn't like Bella anymore. You're the only girl for him." I sighed.

"It shouldn't bother me this much. I just really met him, why is he having this much of an effect on me?" I asked. I thought that I sounded pitiful, which I am not proud of. Embry, however, gave me a sly smile.

"Well, you'll have to talk to him about that. I know you'll forgive him, I know you better than anyone." He teased, and I smacked his arm lightly.

"I know. Thanks for bringing me home." I said, getting out of his truck and going in the house. My mother's car wasn't in the drive way, but there was a little note stuck to the microwave door.

"Kaylee," it read, "I'm sorry that I had to leave before you got home. I have a few things to take care of. I cooked a lasagna, it's in the oven so it will stay warm. Make sure you eat enough, and pick out a movie for us to watch when I get home. I love you."

I had no idea what my mom could be doing. She had already went grocery shopping for the week, and she normally lets me know if she goes out with a friend. I grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and cut myself a small piece of lasagna, which is my favorite food. It was be difficult to swallow, but I knew that I could do it if I was careful.

I ate slowly and carefully. By the time that I finished and washed my plate and put it away, my mom was walking through the door. "Hi sweetie! I'm glad that you ate. How was your day with Jacob?" I sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

I told her all about the almost kiss, and Bella Swan, and then I told her what Embry had said. She smiled at me and placed her hand on mine. "Kay, sweetie, you're a catch. Jacob knows that. I think that it was all a misunderstanding, and you need to give him another chance." I hugged her tightly before picking up the remote, flipping through the channels to find something interesting to watch.

Little did I know, a large rusty colored wolf sat outside the house, his head resting on his large paws. The wolf howled sadly, listening to the stories his imprint conveyed to her mother. He would talk to her first thing tomorrow, because she needs to know how important she is to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob had called multiple times over the span of the weekend, but I worked all weekend. I was trying to get more hours because I knew my treatments would be really expensive. My mom said that he sounded really distraught.

It was Sunday night, and I had just finished my shift. I clocked out and waved goodbye, walking out to my small car. A tall figure was leaning against my car, and I stopped walking. I couldn't see who it was from this far away. I turned around, ready to sprint back into the store when I heard his voice.

"Kaylee! It's just me!" I sighed out of relief and frustration. When he came up to me, I smacked him hard in the arm.

"You can't scare me like that! You ass!" He ran his hand through his short hair and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just had to see you." He looked down at me, his eyes sad. He was making me feel bad. I untied the apron that was around my waist and walked over to my car, Jacob following in my footsteps. I through the apron in the back of the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Do you want to go to my house and I'll talk to you there?" He nodded and got in his Rabbit, which was parked right beside my car. He waited until I safely pulled out of the parking lot and onto the abandoned road. I drove slowly, thinking about what we would talk about. Would he tell me that he loves Bella? That he loves me?

I pulled into the driveway and got out, waiting on Jacob so we could walk to the door together. I kicked my shoes off by the inside of the door, Jacob following my lead. I sat down on the couch with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Kaylee, you need to know that I don't have any feelings for Bella anymore. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't have any feelings for me. The hug was .. she was happy that I had finally found you. You are the girl that was hand crafted by God to be the love of my life. I will do anything for you." His words were so sincere and beautiful. I couldn't keep the tears from welling up in my eyes.

He leaned in and captured my lips in his, and my heart was soaring. This felt like perfection, like we were made for each other. His lips were molded perfectly against mine. Every movement was synchronized. I felt a tear slip out of my eye and Jacob wiped it away quickly.

"Jacob, I have to tell you something. A few weeks back, I went to the doctor. I've had a lot of trouble swallowing, and I needed to get it checked out. They found a tumor, which they biopsied. They called me back to the doctor on Wednesday. The test results had came back, and they said I had esophageal cancer. It's not far along, but I still have to start chemotherapy and radiation. I start chemo in the morning." I finished, the emotions finally taking me over. I hadn't told many people about my illness, and it was extremely hard for me to talk about. Jacob was shaking hard. So hard that the couch was shaking with him.

"Jacob, calm down. I'll be okay. The doctor said there's a very low chance that I can die from this. I'm just trying to focus on getting better." He wrapped his long arms around my small body and hugged me tightly. "Don't tell anyone else. I'll tell them myself." I told him, making him promise.

"I won't." He looked pained. "Do you want me to go with you in the morning?" He asked, snuggling me close to his body. I nodded against his chest. Having him there would make me so much more comfortable.

He sat there with me for a long time, just holding me. Around eleven o'clock that night, my mom opened the door and walked in, wearing a dirty apron around her waist. "Mom? What are you doing?" I asked. Jacob had dozed off on my shoulder, but my voice snapped him awake.

"Kaylee, why are you still up? We have a busy day tomorrow. Jacob? Why are you here this late?" She gave me a very stern look, and Jacob stood up quickly.

"We were talking about her appointment tomorrow and I offered to go with her. Then we just started talking and I must have fell asleep. I'm sorry, Ms. Little. I'll go now." He smiled at me.

"I'll walk you out. Mom, I'll be right back." She watched us walk out the door. I walked with Jacob to his Rabbit. "I have to be at the doctor at eleven. I'm not sure how long it will take." I warned him. I don't want him to regret going with me.

"That's fine. I'll be here at about ten." He promised, kissing my lips gently. He pulled away and smiled at me, and I pulled him back down to kiss him again. My arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled my body flush against his.

I had to pull back first to catch my breath, and Jacob was looking down at me with dark, lusty eyes. "I need to uhh .. go back inside .." I said, my face getting hot. He chuckled lowly and kissed me lightly one last time.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, getting in the driver's seat of the Rabbit. He waited until I made it back into the house before he pulled out of the driveway. My heart was racing in my chest, and my lips were tingling.

Mom was sitting at the table, the dirty apron sitting on her lap. "Mom, why do you have that apron?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"I got another job as a waitress down at the diner. We need the money." She sighed. Mom already worked forty hours a week down at the local dollar store as an assistant manager. It wasn't a great amount of money, but it had always been enough for us to survive. I felt bad because I know that she had to get that extra job so we could afford my treatments.

"I'm going to help out as much as I can. I promise, mom. We can get through this." I told her, and she shook her head, making the loose hairs from her ponytail whip around.

"I don't want to have to use any of your money. That's your money for school."

"Mom, I have plenty of money for school. I got all of the scholarships that I applied for, plus a good bit of financial aid. I have all the money in my savings account, too. I can help pay a few bills around the house." She looked close to tears.

"You already have so much to worry about, I don't want you to have to worry about us not being able to afford anything."

"I'm not going to worry because I know that we can handle this." I assured her. She smiled at me before giving me a glare.

"Why was Jacob here so late?" I sighed, I knew that would be coming.

"He was waiting on me when I got off of work at nine thirty, and I wanted to come home, so I invited him to come here so we could talk. He told me that he doesn't care about Bella, that I'm the only girl for him. And then I told him about me being sick. So he offered to go with us tomorrow morning, and I really want him to go." I gave her a pleading look, knowing that she would give in. She agreed that he could come.

"I think that Jacob will be good for you. He really seems to care." I smiled at her, nodding my head.

"He really makes me happy. He kissed me today. It was wonderful." I told her, and she clapped her hands together.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed. "Honey, you need to get ready for bed, it's getting close to midnight." She said, standing up. I didn't want to go to bed because I didn't want to have to get up and go to the doctor. I was so scared. I was glad I had Jacob to go with us though, he made me feel so safe.

I showered slowly, enjoying the feel of the water running over my body. Once I finished, I got in my pajamas and laid in bed, the thought of Jacob's lips pressed against mine and his body against me running through my mind. I didn't want to go to the doctor, but I couldn't wait to see Jacob first thing in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob was sitting outside my house before ten o'clock, so I got ready a lot quicker than I normally did. Once I was presentable, I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Good morning, Jacob." I said. He jumped up off the step and hugged me tightly.

"Morning, beautiful. Are you okay? It's okay if you're nervous." He assured me, kissing my temple.

"My mom is in the shower, she made some breakfast if you wanted any." I said, gesturing to the pancakes and bacon on the table. He shook his head, but I could hear his stomach growling. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and gave him four pancakes and a bunch of bacon.

"Aren't you going to eat anything? You need to keep your strength up." He said, pouring maple syrup all over his pancakes. I sat down beside him and picked up a small piece of bacon and nibbled on the crunchy end. I was too nervous to really eat anything.

I heard the water turn off above us, and I knew mom was getting ready. "I'm just scared." I told him, feeling myself shiver slightly from nerves. He stopped eating and grabbed my hand.

"I know you're scared. Any one in their right mind would be scared of what you're going through. But you have me, and you have your mom. And I know that if everyone else knew, they would definitely be by your side the whole way." He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

My mom cleared her throat from the bottom of the stairs. She was standing there watching the exchange between the two of us, a small smile spread across her face. "Good morning!" She said, walking to the kitchen table and sitting down across from Jacob. She made herself a little plate of breakfast and gave me a look. "Have you ate anything?"

"Just a piece of bacon." I told her the truth. Mom worries that I'll end up losing a lot of weight once I start my treatment, so she's trying to make sure that I eat plenty of food while I still feel up to it.

"Make sure she eats. She needs to keep her weight and her strength up." She pointed her fork at Jacob, and he nodded seriously at her.

"I agree. I'm worried about her, too." He rubbed his thumb over my hand. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another piece of bacon. Once we finished eating, my mom took the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ms. Little." Jacob told my mom, and I could've sworn it made her blush.

"Call me Brenda. Ms. Little makes me feel old." She said. "We need to get moving. Are you ready?" She asked me, her voice soft. I sighed and nodded. I would never be ready for this.

I told mom that I wanted to ride with Jacob, and she seemed okay with it. A light sweat was breaking out across my forehead, and I felt sick to my stomach. I had his hand spread out on my lap and I was playing with his fingers. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly, not looking away from his hand.

"I'm doing this because I really really like you. I will always be there for you." He said, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"But why? You just met me." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'll explain everything to you soon." He placed his hand under my chin and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. His lips, like the rest of his body, was running at a higher temperature than a normal person should. Maybe he would explain that to me soon.

Mom knocked sharply on the window, making us jump apart. She was standing outside of the passenger door, watching carefully. She waved at us impatiently.

The Forks hospital was freezing, and I automatically leaned into Jacob, and he put his arm around my shoulder. Everything was so white and clean. It smelled clean. There were nurses bustling along in colorful scrubs and patients in gowns shuffling slowly down the halls.

The cancer center was in the left wing of the hospital. I pushed open the doors. I felt so foreign in here, like I didn't belong. A small woman sat at the receptionist's desk and she smiled at me.

"Hi sweetie. Is this your first time here?" She asked. Her voice was soft. I nodded and she handed me a few sheets of paper. "I just need you to fill these out and then we'll get you started." I couldn't seem to come up with anything to say, so I just nodded again and sat down between mom and Jacob.

Jacob looked stiff and uncomfortable, and he kept looking around, like he was looking for someone. I looked over the paperwork, it was all basic information and family health history. I filled everything out and took it back to the receptionist, and she gave me another sweet smile.

Jacob was shaking his large leg up and down, making my chair and the floor shake along with him. He looked anxious as he stared down at me, and I placed my small hand on his cheek. "What are you thinking?" I whispered.

He looked pained. "I don't want you to ever have to suffer." My heart tightened at his words.

"I'll be fine. You're going to be by my side every step of the way, and of course my mom will be there for me. The only way I would be suffering is if I didn't have you with me." I kissed the underside of his chin, making him shiver.

"Kaylee Little?" The nurse came out and called my name. She smiled at me as we all stood up, and she waved us back. There were other patients sitting back in the large room, some sleeping, some reading books. They had tubes connected to small machines that were attached to different parts of their body. I assumed that's where the chemo would go.

She took me past all of the patients, and we went into the office of the main oncologist. "Kaylee, how are you doing, sweetie?" She asked, hugging me. She hugged my mother as well, and surprisingly, even Jacob.

"I'm okay." I told her, sitting down in a chair.

"She's not eating much." My mother ratted me out to the doctor. I rolled my eyes and went to defend myself, but the doctor cut me off.

"That's understandable. It's probably her nerves. If you're really worried about her eating, we can schedule an appointment with a nutritionist. She'll be able to help you make a diet plan that will provide you with the nutrients that your body needs. "Mom looked pleased, so I knew there was no point in arguing. Jacob held my hand tightly in his, squeezing it ever so often.

The doctor talked about how the rest of my appointments would go, because I wasn't receiving any chemo this time. She said something about needing a port first. I wasn't sure what all was going on, I kept spacing out.

"If you have any questions, you can call me anytime." She stood up, hugging me again.

"Okay, so now we need to go to the nutritionist and then we can go home." Mom said cheerfully, rubbing my arm.

"I don't need to go to the nutritionist, I'm eating fine." I scoffed. I just wanted to go home. Jacob's nose sneered up, and he looked around sharply.

His gaze landed on a tall, blonde man. He was ridiculously pale. His skin looked like porcelain. He had dark purple rings under his golden colored eyes. Golden? Nobody has golden eyes.

"Carlisle." Jacob said curtly, nodding his head.

"Ahh, Jacob. What a surprise seeing you around here!" His voice was as beautiful as his appearance. "Who are these two beautiful women?" My mom was blushing extremely bad, and my own cheeks were a little hot.

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something smart but he held his tongue. "Kaylee Little, and her mom, Brenda." Carlisle looked pleased.

"This is the young lady that Bella was telling me about." I wonder how Bella knew Carlisle. Jacob nodded again, not saying anything. "Well, I must go back to work. It was lovely meeting you two." Carlisle said sweetly before departing. My mom was still embarrassed.

Jacob squeezed my hand tightly. It was hard to make out what he was muttering, but it sounded odd. "Stupid blood sucker."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

I want to thank all of my readers that have favorited and followed my story so far! I also want to give a shout out to my first reviewer! They were signed in under a guest account, so I can't thank them personally, but it means the world to me. I have a lot of stories planned out in my mind, it will just take a little while to get them all out! Thanks to all my readers!

Chemotherapy was hell on my poor body. I was always exhausted, and my muscles were sore. I was nauseous all of the time, and I threw up most of what I atse. My clothes hung off my thin body due to my weight loss. I've been going to treatments for about two month now, and thankfully I haven't lost too much hair.

Jacob was there for me almost every appointment, holding my hand. Mom didn't come to the appointments as much because she had to work extra shifts. I tried to work as long as I could, but I've called in the last two times I was scheduled to work. They say that they understand, but I think they are getting frustrated.

I told everyone about my illness not too long after my treatments began. Quil was the one who noticed I was more fragile than normal.

\flashback begins\

"What's going on, Kaylee? You just don't look good." Quil said bluntly, watching me nibble at a very large and warm blueberry muffin Emily had just taken out of the oven. I sighed. I knew that I would have to tell everyone eventually, might as well tell them now and ruin the evening.

I was perched on Jacob's lap, I could feel his body start to shake. I laid back against his chest, trying to calm him. "Well, I've had some trouble eating and swallowing, so I scheduled a doctor's appointment. I had a tumor in my throat, and they biopsied it. When the results came back, it was positive for esophageal cancer. That was the day I met Jacob. I started treatments about a month ago. That's why Jacob is always going to the hospital with me." I admitted.

They all gave me sad looks. Of course Embry already knew what was going on, considering he was still my best friend. He had only been to one of my appointments, and it was because Jacob said that there was something super important going on and he couldn't make it. I understood.

Emily was teary, as was Kim. Leah actually looked pitying. The guys loved me like their sister. They made me feel like part of their family.

"Kaylee. If you need anything, anything at all, let any of us know. We will do anything we can to help you out." Sam said gently, making everyone else nod in agreement. I felt my eyes well with tears. Everyone was so compassionate and genuinely concerned.

Emily always made food and sent it over to my house. I would eat what I could, which was never much, but my mother appreciated it since she was working all the time. They were the best friends a girl could ask for.

\flashback over\

Jacob was perfection. He held me when I would cry because I was tired of being poked and prodded almost every day. He let me sleep with my head on his chest and his warm arms wrapped tightly around my cold, thin body. He held my hair while I threw up and comforted me when I was just upset or depressed.

That was anything I had been struggling with since I started treatments. Depression. It was terrifying. I hated being alone because I would get so caught up in my feelings. When my mother wasn't at home, I was normally with Jacob. If I wasn't with him, I was usually curled up at Emily's. That woman had practically became my second mother.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked me quietly, stirring me out of my daydream. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I'm fine, just tired." I curled closer to his warm body. Mom was at work so it was just Jacob and I at my house. We ate chicken noodle soup and watched Grey's Anatomy reruns. He snuggled me close to him and it made me smile.

"Jacob? Why did you call Dr. Cullen a bloodsucker?" I finally asked, sitting my half eaten bowl of soup down on the table. He looked shocked.

"When did you hear me say that?"

"When we were at the hospital for my first appointment." Jacob sighed.

"Can I tell you later tonight? We have the bonfire tonight, and I think you need to go." I huffed loudly. Deciding not to argue, I picked my soup back up and continued to eat slowly.

Thankfully, it wasn't raining that night when we went to the bonfire. I was wrapped up in one of Jacob's large jackets that he never really wears. Everyone was so happy when we pulled up at the beach.

Seth and Embry ran over and hugged me. Seth was incredibly sweet, but also very young and innocent. Leah nodded her head at me and offered me a very small smile, and Kim and Emily also attacked me with hugs.

"I've missed you two so much. Sorry I've been so distant, I've been so exhausted and sore." I said, sitting down near Kim and Emily. The food had already been cooked, and everyone had a plate except for me. The looked at me sympathetically.

"Sweetie, we understand. You have a lot going on." Emily said. Kim nodded.

"School starts soon. Have you decided what you're going to do?" She asked. I had been torn about starting nursing school while feeling like this. I had planned on calling the Dean and asking if I could only take a few classes right now until I felt better, but I always have so much going on that I lost track of time.

"I'm going to talk to the Dean soon. I know we can't afford for me to go full time right now, and I'm not really feeling up to it anyway. I wanted to see if I could take a few basic classes that I would need for the nursing program just so I can get a head start." I sipped gently from a bottle of water.

Jacob sat beside me with a full plate of food, and he kept offering me small bites. I took a few bites of macaroni and cheese and baked beans. I didn't try to eat and hamburger or hotdog, they were just too thick for me to try and swallow.

He wanted me to follow my dreams and become a nurse, but he was so worried about my health. The college is in a small town just past Forks, and it wasn't a terribly long drive, but he doesn't really let me drive very much. He loves to take care of me and pamper me.

Billy Black was sitting at the head of the circle, laughing with Sue Clearwater and Old Quil. He had a plate of food on his lap. Once he finished, a serious look crossed over his face. The group got eerily quiet, and I looked at Jacob.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"My father is about to tell the stories about our legends." I was confused, but stayed silent. Billy's voice boomed loudly as he talked about the Cold Ones and the ones who kept them away from their land. He spoke beautifully about imprints, finding one's soulmate. My eyes flickered in Jacob's direction during that story, but his eyes stayed glued on me the whole time.

Once the stories were over, the group seemed to lighten up. They began joking and laughing again. I walked over to Billy and hugged him tightly. He was a wonderful man, and he treated me like I was part of his family. I bent down and kissed the top of his head before going over to Jacob, who was waiting on me. He nodded at his dad.

"Let's go walking and look at the water." He suggested, and I agreed. I was getting tired, but I didn't really want the night to end yet.

"I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you everything, I wanted you to hear those stories first. Because, Kaylee, darling, those stories are true. We're wolves. We are protectors, and we are here to protect our lands from the Cold Ones." I felt my mouth hang open, and I stared up at him with confusion.

"Wolves? All of you are wolves?" It didn't make any sense,

"Yes. All of us except Emily and Kim. They are the imprints of Jared and Sam. They are their soulmates." He stopped walking and held my shoulders gently. His face was close to mine. I could feel his deliciously warm breath on my face.

"My love, you are my imprint. You are the woman that I am destined to spend the rest of my life with. We are made for each other, like two fitting puzzle pieces. You are the other half of my heart and soul, and I will never meet another person in my life that I will love like I love you." My eyes welled up with tears, and I kissed his lips.

"Show me." I demanded. He looked shocked. "I need you to show me what you can do." Jacob sighed and pulled away from me.

"I need to take my clothes off. They'll be destroyed if I don't." He told me, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down. He was left standing in front of me in nothing but his cute plaid boxers. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, but this was a serious moment.

He backed up a good distance away and began trembling. His tremors were hard and shook his whole frame. Before I even realized it, he exploded into a big ball of fur. I jumped back fearfully.

A large wolf with russet fur stood before me. He was ridiculously large, my head barely reached his shoulders. "Jacob, baby? I can't believe this." I was cautious about getting close to him, but I finally reached out and gently grabbed a tuft of his fur. It was soft, just like Jacob's actual hair.

I looked into his big brown eyes. Jacob's eyes. I was dating a wolf. A wolf who protected the land from vampires. The Cullens? Were they vampires? "Jacob? Are the Cullen's the Cold Ones?" He nodded solemnly. I gasped. Dr. Cullen was around hundreds of people every day, and probably a large majority of them were bleeding.

Jacob picked his pants up in his mouth and retreated back into the darkness. After a minute or so, he came jogging back up to me. He looked nervous.

"Can you take me home? I'm tired." I asked, leaning into his body. I was worn down. There was too much going on. Jacob looked disappointed, but agreed. We walked back to his truck in silence.

The ride home was silent as well. He pulled into my driveway and looked at me with his brown eyes. "Please don't hate me. I can't help what I am." He sounded so broken.

I placed my hand against the side of his face. "I love you." I told him, leaning in and capturing his lips with mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying this story! I love my reviews and favorites and follows, it makes me so happy. Thank you. This story hasn't been following any of the Twilight books, and right now it is taking place in the summer. I think soon it will start to line up with the Eclipse storyline, starting with when Victoria comes back. That's still a little ways to go, but we'll get there! Once again, thanks for the love and support!

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

Those three little words had been bottled up inside of me for a while now. He was just so supportive and perfect. And then he told me his biggest secret, and he told me about imprinting. I was his imprint. I was the only woman that he would be with for the rest of his life. I had to tell him how I was feeling.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll never be scared of you." I assured him, kissing all over his face. He looked relieved. "Did you think I would be scared of you?" He nodded. "You're nothing to be scared of. You're like a big stuffed animal." He threw his head back and laughed loudly, but then his face turned serious.

"We are something to be scared of. You saw Emily's face. Sam did that. He didn't mean to, obviously, but he go too mad and she was standing too close." My heart ached and that information. Sam loved Emily more than anything, she was his imprint.

"It still bothers him. It hurts him every time he sees those scars." Jacob finished. That was so sad. "I'll walk you to the door. You need to go take a warm bath and go to bed. It's been a long day." I slid out of the Rabbit and he ran over to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

It was only around ten o'clock, and mom still wasn't home from work. The diner wouldn't close until eleven tonight. "Come lay with me? I don't want to be alone." I pleaded, holding tightly to his arm. He kissed my temple.

"Of course, baby girl." We went upstairs to my bedroom and he laid down on top of the blankets, and I curled up underneath the quilt that lay on top of the bed. He held me tightly, and he turned on the television.

"I'm so tired of being sick." I said, resting my head on my pillow. Jacob rubbed my head sweetly. "I'm always exhausted, I never want to do anything. I can't eat half of the time because I'll throw it up. I'm so sore. I'm tired of being in the hospital. I've only worked a few times since I've been sick. They're going to fire me. We need the money."

All the stress that had been piling up on my shoulders was finally beginning to crush me. I broke down and began to cry into my pillow. "Babe, I know you're tired. But this is something that you're going to have to live with right now. This will get easier. The store won't fire you, just go talk to them and see if they'll let you work one day a week. That's better than nothing." He was rubbing my back, not asking me to stop crying, but letting me get all of my emotions out.

"Mom is stressed too. She doesn't want me to know, but I know that she is. I've heard her on the phone talking about how we don't have enough money to keep everything paid, and she can't work anymore hours than she already is. She works full time already, and now she has this part time job. We can't keep doing this." My stomach hurt from crying so hard, but it was well overdue. I had been holding in my feelings for too long.

"We can help you. We can find a way to help raise money." Jacob promised me.

"It's not your responsibility. I wish I wasn't sick, I'm causing too many problems." I felt so guilty. If I wasn't sick, Jacob wouldn't have to go to the hospital almost every day with me, and mom wouldn't have to work as much as she does.

"It's not your fault honey, you couldn't keep this from happening." The door downstairs opened. Mom must have gotten off early. I wiped the tears off of my face and walked down the steps, Jacob following close behind.

"Mom, you're off early." I said, giving her a smile.

"We had been really slow for the past few hours, they don't need two waitresses when we're that slow." She said, hanging her apron up on the back of the chair. "Have you been crying? Are you okay?" She wiped off the excess wetness that remained on my face, and I smiled.

"I'm okay mom, I just haven't felt good at all today." I said, and she frowned at me. Her eyes flickered up to meet Jacob's, but I didn't look up to see what his reaction was.

"Jacob, it's good to see you. How is your dad doing?" Mom asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. She had a few small containers of leftovers that I didn't notice before sitting on the table. She normally brought home leftover food. It helps save a little bit of money.

"He's doing great, thanks for asking." Jacob kissed the top of my head. "I need to get going, you need to get rest. Eat a little bit if you feel up to it, gotta keep that strength up." I kissed his lips lightly. He waved goodbye to my mom and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"He's such a good guy." Mom said, opening up the leftovers and offering some to me. I picked up a small bowl that had mashed potatoes in it and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer before sitting down.

"He's the best. I told him that I love him." Mom gasped.

"You're kidding! Did he say it back? Of course he said it back, I see the way that boy looks at you!" She exclaimed, smiling widely. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"He did say it back. He makes me so happy mom."

"I know he does, and that makes me happy. I don't know what we would do if we didn't have him. I'm so thankful that he goes to the doctor with you so I can work. I feel awful that I don't get to go with you, but it makes me feel better knowing that he is with you."

"I like having him with me. It makes everything easier." Mom closed the empty plastic food boxes and dropped them in the bin that we put the plastic items in to be recycled.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"Well, the store called. They wanted to see if I could work tomorrow, it's just a five hour shift. I think I'm going to go in." I saw her bite her lip.

"If you don't feel like working, you don't need to go in." I shook my head.

"I'll be fine momma, I promise." She kissed the top of my head.

"Okay. I'm going to go shower and then go to bed, I have to be at the dollar store by eight in the morning, and then I go in at the diner at five. I get off at eight though, so I can pick up a pizza and we can watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Don't worry about the pizza, I'll find something to cook here. But a movie sounds great. Go get some rest. I love you." I hugged her tightly. My mom was the best mom that any one could ever have.

The house phone rang, and I let it ring for a second before I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Kaylee." Jacob's voice boomed through the speaker.

"Jacob! Is everything okay?"

"Of course everything is okay. I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you. And that we're all here to support you. Just remember that, okay? Night baby."

"Night, Jacob. I love you." I sighed sweetly into the phone. That boy took my breath away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

Getting up the next morning and going to work was not as hard as I thought it would be. I thought that I would feel miserable, but I felt fine. I got up, put my khaki pants and polo shirt on, and put my hair in a ponytail. It wasn't raining outside today, but I still put on a light gray jacket.

The parking lot to the store was pretty empty. I pulled into a parking spot and took a deep breath. Hopefully it stayed slow today. My manager was very happy to see me, and she gave me a hug when I walked in the doors.

"I'm so glad you could come in today. We can work around your doctor's appointments if you still want to work, but I'll make sure that the shifts aren't too long. I don't want you to feel pressured. If you start to feel sick or tired, let me know. I've missed you." My manager said all this very quickly. She was a very busy woman.

I counted out a cash register and put it in the drawer. I made sure that my plastic and paper bags were fully stocked and ready to go. I flicked the light on above my register that alerted the customers that my lane was now open.

I had a few elderly customers come through not too long after I got there, but none of them really had too many items. "Your hair is very beautiful." A short woman with gray hair complimented me. "Mine used to be the exact same color. I miss it so." She sighed. I thanked her and put the bags of groceries in her buggy, and she left with a smile.

"Well, hello." A male voice said. He looked like he was about seventeen years old. His skin was a natural tan and his short hair was black, like most Quilettes. He had green eyes and dark eyelashes. "I haven't seen you here very often, did you just start working here?" He leaned his arm against the counter and looked into my eyes. He had a few dark freckles across his nose.

"Well, no. I've been working here for a while now, but I had to take a little time off." He only had a few items, so I began scanning them and placing them in bags.

"My name is Cody. You're .. Kaylee." He said, squinting at my nametag. Who knows, maybe he looked at my breasts too. "Kaylee, do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Cody, you seem very sweet, but I have a boyfriend." I told him, finishing his groceries. I told him the total and he handed me some cash. It was a fifty, and his total was about fifteen dollars.

"Hang out with me for a night and you won't even remember that you have a boyfriend." He suggested, winking at me.

"Excuse me, I don't think that she wants to forget her boyfriend." A familiar voice said, and I winced. He sounded so angry.

"And who are you?" Cody said, turning around and facing Jacob. But poor Cody was about a good foot shorter than Jacob, and he backed up a step.

"I'm her boyfriend." He gestured to me. I nodded quickly, smiling at the love of my life. My imprint. Cody took another step back, and reached over and picked up his groceries. I handed him his change and he ran out of the store quickly.

"Hi Jacob." I said, smiling cutely at him. He reached over and put his hand on my cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." His husky voice never failed to make my body grow warm. "Are you feeling okay?" I shrugged.

"I've only been here for around an hour. It hasn't been too bad." Jacob scowled in the direction that Cody had ran in.

"Has he bothered you before?" I shook my head. I didn't tell him that I used to get hit on all the time before I met him. It would drive him mad.

"No, that was the first time that I ever met him. But it's okay, he probably won't bother me ever again. You're a little intimidating." I told him, giggling. Jacob's eyes lit up at that sound. Lord only knows the last time I actually sincerely giggled.

"Did you bring anything for lunch?" I shook my head, and Jacob frowned at me.

"I'll get Emily to bring you something, she'll be pissed if she finds out you're not eating anything. She always asks me if you're eating enough."

"I'll be fine, it's not that long of a shift. It's only five hours." I tried to shrug it off, but I knew arguing with him was futile.

"Someone will bring you something, I promise. I have to go, I have patrol. I'll come by tonight. I love you." He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm of it and then placed it over his heart.

"I love you." He made my heart truly so happy. The rest of my shift went by smoothly, and Emily brought me my lunch.

"It's homemade tomato soup. There's a grilled cheese in there too, along with a bottle of water and a blueberry muffin. Eat as much as you can." She said, handing me the lunch box. Everyone seemed to know Emily, as they walked by her, they waved. Some people looked at her scars sympathetically. It didn't seem to bother her.

My manager came over. "Kaylee? Do you think that you could stay a few extra hours? Someone just called in." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I had been fine all day, I would be okay for a few more hours. The money would help mom.

"Sure, that's fine. Can I go ahead and eat? I'm kinda hungry." I held up my lunch box. My manager sent me on lunch and turned the light off above my register.

Emily and I went out to the park across from the store and sat down at the picnic table. I zipped my hoodie up to keep my body heat in. Fall began in two days, and the weather was starting to reflect it.

I took my soup out of the bag and grabbed the spoon Emily threw in there. I took the lid off of it and it was still hot and steaming. "Emily, thank you so much for bringing me this. I thought Jacob was going to have an aneurysm if I didn't eat anything." I said, tearing a piece of my grilled cheese off and dipping it in the soup to soften it up.

"I wasn't very happy with you either. You have to take care of yourself." She scolded. I took a deep breath. Nobody understood.

"I am taking care of myself. I get up and go to the doctor four days out of the week. Mondays are for chemo with radiation afterwards, and then the nutritionist is on Tuesday, and then I have radiation again on Thursday and Friday. When I'm not at the hospital, I'm with Jacob, and he's always trying to force me to eat everything in sight. And even when I'm tired and sick as a dog, I eat it because I don't want to upset him. When I'm not with him, I'm sleeping. But now I start classes in a week, and even though I'm only taking English and Anatomy, I'm terrified.

I'm terrified that I'm going to fall behind and I'm not going to be able to get my degree and I'll never be able to become a nurse. Along with that, my mom and I are almost bankrupt, so I can't really afford my classes because we can barely afford to keep our lights on. And damn it Emily I just feel like giving up on everything." I was sobbing now. Emily moved over to my side of the bench and wrapped her arms around me.

"Kaylee, have you talked to Jacob about this?" I could barely breathe because I was crying so hard. I took deep, quivering breaths.

"I told him about the money problems, that was it. He's got enough on his plate." Emily rubbed my back soothingly.

"Maybe you need to talk to him about the rest of your problems. He wants to know what goes on in your mind, I know he does. He's just like Sam." I pulled out of her hug and wiped my eyes furiously.

"I've just been so stressed since I found out that I was sick." She nodded.

"That's understandable. It's a hard thing to cope with. But the pack is all here for you, and so are Kim and I. The pack are like brothers. And us imprints, well, we're like sisters." That made my eyes tear up again, and I wrapped my arms back around her.

"Thank you Emily. I have to go back to work. But I'll try to call you later okay?" She kissed my cheek.

"Bye sweetie." I packed my soup back up in the bag to take home, but I continued to munch on my sandwich. On the way back to the store, I pondered over what Emily had said.

Emily was like another mother to me. Kim was like a sister. All the guys were my brothers, and Leah was the sister that I loved to hate. Sam was like a dad. And Jacob was my best friend, the love of my life, my guardian angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

I started my classes at the local community college today, and Jacob was so excited for me. "You're going to do so great. You're going to be the best nurse in the whole world." He nuzzled his face in my neck, making me giggle. I had stayed with Emily the night before. Her house was so much closer to the college then mine.

Emily was standing at the stove, fixing a massive breakfast for the pack. She placed a plate with bacon and two pancakes on it in front of me. I poured syrup all over my pancakes and began eating slowly. "Do you have everything you need?" Jacob asked, picking up my book bag and going through it.

"Yes, baby. I only have two classes, I don't need too much stuff." I had English at ten, and then Anatomy at twelve on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. It wasn't a full schedule, but it would be enough to keep me busy.

At about nine thirty I rinsed off my plate and put my book bag on my back. "I have to get going." I told Emily and Jacob. Emily hugged me tightly and kissed the side of my head. I wrapped my arms around Jacob when Emily let go. "Don't miss me too much." I joked.

"I miss you every second that we're apart." He said, leaning down and kissing me sweetly.

"You're so sweet. I need to get going, I'll be down around one. I love you." He grinned at me.

"I love you so much."

The ride to the school took about fifteen minutes, and it took almost ten for me to find the right class. I sat down in the front of the classroom. People were already beginning to filter into the room behind me, but no one wanted to set in the front. I didn't recognize anyone that was in here.

A petite blonde girl with black rimmed glasses sat on my left, and a brunette boy sat down on my right. I stared down at the English book in front of me, acting like I didn't notice anyone beside me. The teacher walked in right at ten and stood at the podium in front of us.

The class was supposed to end at eleven thirty, but the teacher let us out at eleven because we only went over the syllabus and he assigned us a short story to read out of our books. Everyone jumped up when he dismissed class, but I took my time. I slowly put my notebook and text book back in my bag.

There were two other small buildings other than the one I was already in. Smith Hall, the building I was already in, is for English, history, and math classes. Warren Hall was for sciences and the nursing classes. The third building was just the library, the book store, and a place where the students could just sit and socialize.

I had an hour to kill before Anatomy began, so I decided to go to the library and reading my English assignment. The story wasn't very interesting, but I read it twice, just to kill time.

I was told that the Anatomy class was intense and very difficult. It was a lot of information to learn, and the semester would only last about fifteen weeks. The teacher was a tiny Quilette woman, and she wore a lab coat and had her long black hair in a ponytail.

She began by quickly skimming over the syllabus and then jumping into the book. She spoke about basic anatomy. I loved to learn about the body and how the body systems worked, so I knew right from the beginning that I would love this class.

It went by very quickly, and she dismissed the class two minutes before it was scheduled to end. I liked that teacher, and I waved at her as I walked out of the room. And then just like that, my first day of college was over.

I walked outside to my car and saw Jacob leaning against the side of it. "Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked, jogging over to him. I felt uncomfortable though, because I could see the other girls staring at him in his tight muscle shirt. He kissed me hard on the mouth.

"I've been thinking about that all day." He said, his voice husky. The girls that were watching him glared at me and stomped away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Those girls. They were staring at you like you were a piece of meat." I said angrily, throwing my book bag into the backseat of my car.

"Kay, those girls don't matter to me. They can stare at me all they want, you're the only girl that I'll ever need." I kissed the underside of his chin.

"I have to go to the doctor in an hour. Get some chemo." I said casually, even though inside I was miserable. Mondays were my least favorite day of the week. I hated getting chemo, I always felt so awful afterwards. I was always tired and nauseous. I usually threw up for a while afterwards, and I hated that Jacob had to see it.

He grimaced. "I forgot about that. I have to go on patrol." He looked really torn, and I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, baby. I'll just call Embry or someone." He gnawed on the bottom of his lip.

"I can talk to Sam and see if he can let me off the hook for today .." I sighed.

"Jacob. It's fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I opened my car door and slid inside, tossing my purse to the side. "Just go on patrol and I'll go to the doctor. Don't worry so much." I went to shut the door but he caught it.

"I'm going to worry about you. You're the love of my life, what do you expect from me? Do you know how much it hurts me to be away from you while you go through this? I drive the guys insane. All I do is worry about how much pain in your in, and if you're feeling okay, and if someone else is there holding your hand. Not to mention the fact that it absolutely kills me that someone else has to hold your hand because I can't be there for you."

He was shaking, and I felt a little spike of panic rush through me. I couldn't make him mad, I don't want him to accidentally phase right here in front of everyone. It would be chaos.

"It's really okay, baby. I know that you want to be there with me, but I can't expect you to just drop everything like that. I don't mind going with Embry, I'll call him up when I get home." I assured him, rubbing my hand up and down his arm. His tremors started to slow down and I sighed with relief.

"I'm going to go home and call Embry. You go on patrol, be safe, and come see me when it's over." I kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sighed, watching me sadly as I got in my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Embry answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Em. This is LeeLee. I was wondering if you would go to the hospital with me for my chemo. I don't want to go alone."

"Of course. I'll come right over and I'll drive us to the hospital." I heard him pull the phone away from his ear and say something to someone else. I assumed it was his mom. "Mom says hey, and she says she hopes everything goes well." I thanked her and told Embry to meet me at Emily's soon, and we hung up the phone.

Emily was sitting with me at the table. "Jacob was really bummed out that he couldn't go with me to the hospital." I told her, sipping at a bottle of water.

"That's how the guys are with their imprints. It hurts them to be away from us, and if we're away from them too long it will start to hurt us too. He just wants to be there with you to make sure that everything goes okay." She said, peeling potatoes for dinner.

I reached across the table and grabbed the second potato peeler and a few potatoes to help her. "I know that he wants to be there for me, but I can't expect him to just drop everything for me. I'm not used to that kind of treatment."

She shrugged. "That's the thing about being an imprint." I bit the inside of my cheek. I shouldn't complain about being Jacob's imprint, it's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. But some days, I felt so resentful towards him and the imprinting. I heard that chemo will affect my mood, maybe that's why I'm feeling like this.

The door opening and slamming shut made me jump, and I looked up to see Embry. "Hello ladies. Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and put the potatoes back on the table.

"Bye Emily!" We yelled as we went outside to his small truck.

"I'm surprised that Jacob isn't with you." Embry commented coolly.

"Well he had patrol." I said, shrugging. Embry seemed strange lately.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and I looked over at him. "Dude, are you okay?" A tremor ran through his body. Everything seemed to set these guys off. "Calm down and just tell me what's going on."

He looked super pissed. "Don't tell me to calm down. I can't calm down. I've loved you for years. And then I phased for the first time, and they told me about the imprinting, and I couldn't wait until I could look into your eyes and make you mine forever. It didn't work. But then Jacob had to walk into your life and just steal you right out from under me. And now I have to watch the two of you flirt and kiss and be happy, while I'm miserable." Embry was bitter as hell.

"Em.." I started, but I wasn't sure what I would really say.

"Don't say anything. Let's go to your appointment and go home." He said, slamming the truck door and walking off towards the hospital.

Well damn. This was going to be the most awkward doctor's appointment of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

I was correct. That was, in fact, the most awkward doctor's appointment of my life. Embry didn't say much at all, he only responded when the nurses asked him something directly. I couldn't wait until I was finished so I could leave, but then I would have to ride back to Emily's with him.

When the doctor finally said I could leave, I was so relieved. I stood up quickly, stretching my tired body. Apparently I stood up too fast, because I started to feel weak and I fell forward. Embry reached out and caught me like it was nothing, and he sat me back on my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, and I nodded. My head was pounding.

"I need to go home." I already felt kinda sick to my stomach. Embry placed his hand on the small of my back and led me down the hall to the elevator.

The car ride home was awkward, but I enjoyed the peace. I was scared to open my mouth due to the fear that I would throw up any second. "LeeLee, I'm sorry I attacked you like that. I had no right to do that. You have enough going on." Embry said as he drove down the road.

"Em, it's okay. I'm glad that you told me, you don't need to keep that bottled up." I told him, but in a way I wish that he didn't tell me. Now I worry that things would be weird between us. He had been my best friend for so long, I didn't know he had feelings for me. He was just Embry, my best friend. Poor guy, he was friend zoned for so long.

"It sucks though. I always thought that I would be the guy that would make you happy. Now you're happy without me, and I'm just left in the dust." He sighed.

"But obviously it wasn't meant to be, or you would've imprinted on me. The girl of your dreams is still out there. It might take some time, but you'll find her." I tried to console him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jacob is going to be so pissed at me." Embry said. I furrowed my brows.

"Well, I don't have to tell him if you're nervous about it." I told him, but I felt weird keeping something like that from Jacob.

"Don't keep secrets from him. And besides, he'll find out anyway. Did he not tell you about the links between our minds?" I shook my head. A link? He's definitely never mentioned that before.

"So there's really no secrets between the pack?" Embry shook his head.

"It's actually really annoying. Not being able to keep anything from anyone else. I've been struggling to keep this hidden from him, but luckily I haven't slipped so far. I guess it's time he knows." That really sucks. Not being able to have anything personal or private. I guess I still have a lot to learn about the pack.

Embry pulled up to Emily's house and put the truck in park, but he didn't bother turning it off. "You go ahead and go. I've got some stuff to take care of." He told me, and I nodded. I knew that the only reason he didn't want to come inside was because of me.

"Thank you for going with me today, Em." I was sincerely thankful. Even if he had to make everything weird and awkward, I was still happy he went with me. His face softened and he reached over and gently touched my hand.

"You're welcome." Once I got out of the truck and shut the door, he sped off. I slumped into Emily's house.

"Hi Kaylee, how did the appointment go?" She asked, sitting a big plate of cookies down in front of me. I kindly pushed them to the other side of the table, not wanting them that close to me.

"It was okay. Emily, did you know that Embry liked me?" I asked quietly, and she looked at me guiltily. "Emily! You knew?" She held up her hands.

"Of course I knew! Sam told me! Embry asked me not to tell you, so I didn't. Besides, he always talked about you before you met Jacob. He would just go on and on about you." She wasn't making me feel better. She was making me feel a lot worse.

I groaned and laid my head down on the table. "Baby girl, are you okay?" Jacob asked, walking into Emily's kitchen.

"You're done with patrol for the day?" I asked. He picked me up off of the chair and sat down, and then placed me on his lap. I snuggled happily into his chest.

"Yup! The rest of the day is dedicated to you." He told me, peppering little kisses all over my face. I giggled, making his grin grow. Emily was watching us adoringly from the stove. She was such a romantic.

"Let's go to Port Angeles." I said, looking up at him. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Baby, you just got pumped full of chemo, are you sure you're up for that?" I nodded eagerly. I could sleep in the car. I would be fine.

We left once I finally convinced him to take me. "Why did you decide to come all the way to Port Angeles?" He asked, squeezing my knee. I reached over and began flipping through the radio stations.

"I wanted an evening away from everything else. I wanted it to just be me and you." I laid my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. "We always have something to worry about doing."

He kissed my hair. "I know. Do you want to go grab some dinner?" I bit my lip. I didn't feel like eating a whole lot.

"Can we just go to McDonalds or something? I don't want to eat a whole meal." He nodded and pulled into the local McDonalds.

"So, how did the doctor's appointment go?" He asked once we got our food. I munched on my chicken nugget.

"Well, Embry and I had a pretty important conversation." Jacob raised his eyebrows and I continued. "In the car, he told me that he was in love with me. That he wanted to imprint on me when he phased, but then you imprinted on me and it kills him to watch us be happy together."

Jacob was shaking furiously, making the table shake. "Why would he say something like that to you?!" He growled. "I'm gonna beat his ass."

I sighed, feeling exasperated. "Jacob, it's not that big of a deal. We talked about it and everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine! My best friend just told the love of my life that he was in love with her! Nothing is fine with this!" Other people in the restaurant were starting to look at us, and I grabbed his hand.

"Can we please go somewhere else and talk about this? You're causing a scene." I whispered, and he bared his teeth. I stood up and threw our trash away. He followed me as I walked out of the door. "You just need to calm down."

He shook his head, and I was starting to get pissed. "You know what? Just take me home. This was a waste of time. I wanted to spend time with you and be happy, but that thing with Embry was just weighing on my mind. I thought I could tell you about it without having you freak out, but apparently not. I didn't want you to find out by listening to Embry's thoughts. I'm pissed and sick and I want to go home." I demanded, and Jacob stopped trembling.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. You're the girl of my dreams, but I hate that everyone else wants you too. You're mine. Not anyone else's." I sighed.

"I understand that Jacob, but you have a short fuse. Just calm down and lets enjoy our evening together." I suggested, and finally we got to enjoy our night together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

The radiation appointments never lasted long. I usually went by myself to these appointments because they never made me feel sick like the chemo. It was scheduled for nine and I was out by nine thirty, so I had time to myself. I hadn't had much time to myself since I found out that I was sick.

I decided to stop by a little diner in Forks before heading back to La Push. It was small and quaint, but it was cute. I liked simple things. I pulled in the parking lot and pulled my hood up before opening the door. It was sprinkling rain, as always.

I briskly walked into the restaurant and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Take a seat anywhere, darling. I'll be right out there." I nodded and thanked her before picking a little booth by a window.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" A young, small blonde asked me, a pad of paper in her hand.

"Just a water, please." She nodded and walked off, and I caught glimpse of a familiar face sitting across the diner. Bella Swan was sitting with a mustached police officer, and I assumed he was her father. There was a resemblance between the two.

I kept my head down, not wanting her to notice me. I wasn't going to hold a grudge against her, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to be her friend. The waitress brought me my water, and I ordered a salad to go along with it. As I sat at the table by myself and fiddled with my straw, I heard her quiet voice.

"Uhm, hi. Kaylee, right?" I looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"That's right. Bella." Her dad was still sitting at the table, digging into what looked like a large piece of pie.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to come say hi. How are things going between you and Jake?" There was that nickname again.

" _Jacob_ and I are fine. Thanks for asking." I emphasized on his name. She looked so awkward, I assumed she could feel my hostility towards her.

"That's good. He's a good guy. Well, I guess I should go. Bye, Kaylee." She waved and walked off before I could even say bye. The waitress arrived then with my salad, and I was so aggravated that I didn't even notice her sit it down on the table in front of me.

Once I snapped out of it, I began picking at the salad, playing with it more than actually eating it. After sitting there for a while and only eating half of my salad, I decided it was time to go. I left the waitress a five dollar bill and left. "You have a nice day, darling." The woman behind the counter said, and I waved at her once more.

The ride back to La Push didn't seem long enough. I arrived at my house around ten thirty, and my mom's car was gone. Off working another long shift, I assumed. I laid down on the couch and turned the television on, watching Grey's Anatomy. The episode didn't even get halfway through when I heard a knock on the door.

I peeked out the curtains and saw Jacob's Rabbit parked behind my car. I opened the door and smiled at him, but he didn't really look happy. He looked really really tired. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

He walked into the house and sat down on the couch, me sitting beside him. "I was up most of the night doing patrol, and Bella called me this morning while I was sleeping and said she saw you in the diner in Forks. She said you didn't seem right, and of course that scared the hell out of me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, don't listen to everything Bella says. I was just trying to eat a salad, but she came over and was asking how our relationship was going. I just don't really like her." I shrugged. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would you not like her? Bella is great." He insisted.

"That's why I don't like her. You had such a connection with her, and you think that she's just wonderful. I hate that you loved her. Even though you've told me that you don't, I still worry that you love her." I was so mad. I was mad at Bella for making Jacob like her, I was mad at Jacob for liking her, and I was mad at myself for being so pathetic and jealous.

Jacob ran his hand through his short hair and leaned his back against the couch. "Kaylee, I've told you. I don't want Bella. I really don't. You know you're the only girl for me. I did like Bella, but that was before I met you. You're my girl." He kissed my temple because he knew how much I loved it.

I laid back against the couch cushion, but my mind continued to bounce around. I wonder if Jacob would have ever wanted to be with me if it wasn't for imprinting? We would have met in the store somehow, and just fell in love? Or would he marry Bella and live happily ever after while I was alone? Maybe I would've been with Embry.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked, smoothing the little fly away hairs on my head.

"I wonder if you would still love me if you didn't imprint on me. If I bumped into you in the store or something, would you have still given up on Bella and went after me?" He looked torn.

"I can't tell you that for sure. But baby girl, I'm in love with you now. We're together now. Shouldn't that be enough?" I felt like such a bitch, of course it was enough. He was perfect, even if fate was what pushed us together.

Later that night, I was sitting at Emily's. It was just us girls. Kim, Emily, myself, and surprisingly, Leah showed up. She didn't look too happy to be there, but I was glad that she was nonetheless.

"Ladies, I've decided that I hate imprinting." I stated. Kim and Emily looked horrified, but Leah looked intrigued.

"Kaylee! Why would you say that?" Emily exclaimed.

"I like love. I do. Don't get me wrong, imprinting is romantic and beautiful. But I feel like it's forced. What if I didn't want to be with Jacob? I would have to be because you said it would cause us physical pain to be apart, and that's kind of shitty."

Emily and Kim seemed to be at a loss for words, but she stood up and gestured for me to follow her. "Come here." We walked out on the back porch together, and she sat down at the small table that was sitting there.

"Did anyone ever tell you that Sam and I were together before he met Emily?" She asked, and I shook my head, shocked beyond belief. "Well, we were really in love. I wanted to be with him forever. But Emily is my cousin, and she came to visit, and I introduced her to Sam. And just like that, I was pushed to the side because he imprinted on Emily. I know that they both feel shitty about it, and there's nothing they could do about it because it's fate, but I do kind of hate them for it."

I felt so bad for Leah. That's why she was so mean to everyone. "I just feel like it's so forced. I want to go out and fall in love for myself. Not that I don't love Jacob, obviously I do, but that's not the point. I don't want to be forced into something."

Leah stared at me for a minute before giving me a little smirk that looked like it could actually be a smile. "You're not as bad as I thought. Not such a goody goody." I laughed and smiled at her.

"And you're not as bitchy as I thought. You're still kinda bitchy, but I like it." I told her honestly, and she lightly punched me on the arm. I know if she would've hit me as hard as she could she probably would've broken bones.

"This might be the start of a beautiful friendship." Leah grinned this time, leaning back in her chair and kicking her bare feet up on the table, where we remained for quite some time, just enjoying each other's company.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

My head was killing me the next day when I woke up for my classes. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of sausage that my mom had cooked before she left for work and quickly ate them so I could take some medicine for the pain.

I grabbed two Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and popped them in my mouth and washed them down with a few gulps of white milk. I trudged back up the stairs to find an outfit to wear for that school day. I decided on light washed skinny jeans, brown leather boots, and a brown and white tribal print cardigan.

Jacob wasn't sitting out in the driveway like usual, and it surprised me. I wanted to see him. I packed my book bag up and went on my way to school, wondering the whole way where Jacob was at.

My classes seemed to go on forever, and I was constantly checking the time. I was very anxious without Jacob. I was so worried that maybe something had happened to him while he was on patrol.

After my classes had ended, I drove straight to Emily's and busted into the house. Emily was sitting at the table, flipping through a magazine, and she looked up and me with surprise. "Kaylee! What are you doing?"

I sat down at the table beside her and put my head down. "Where's Jacob?" I mumbled. Emily ran her hands through my hair soothingly.

"They've been going on extra patrols lately. They've spotted a vampire a few days back, and they're not sure who she wants. They're just trying to keep us safe." My heart practically stopped beating.

"They found a vampire? Here?" My mouth went dry.

"They'll be okay, Kaylee. This is what they were born to do." I didn't find it reassuring. I still found it frightening.

The door opened and I jumped up when I saw Jacob. "Jacob!" I hugged him tightly as my eyes welled up with tears. "There's a vampire running around?" I asked loudly.

He glared at Emily. "Why would you tell her that? I was going to get around to it." He was trembling. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to keep secrets from her. It's not good for either of you." Jacob snarled, and I placed a hand on his chest.

"Jacob, calm the hell down. You're overreacting." I said sternly, and he looked down at me. His eyes softened and his trembling slowed down. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't keep stuff from me, especially if it's this important. But I just need to know why you would keep it from me?"

"I didn't want you worrying. I was going to tell you soon." I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"What are you all going to do about the vampire?" That was so scary to say, a vampire this close to our society.

"We're going to train to fight her. The pack and I are training with the Cullens tonight." I raised my eyebrows. I definitely wasn't going to miss this.

"I'm going." I stated, not even looking up to see his reaction. My back was flat against his chest, and he whirled me around quickly.

"No way, it's not safe." I scoffed at him. He was really starting to piss me off. I know it's just because he was worried about my safety, but it gets a little overwhelming.

"Jacob, I'm going with you. I am your imprint, and I think that I need to go with you so I know what's going on. Besides, I've never seen any of the pack or the Cullen's in action." After deciding that arguing was futile, he agreed that I could go.

"I'll be outside of your house around midnight. I don't know how long this will last, and it'll probably be cold so you need to dress warm." He told me, and I could tell that he wasn't happy. He avoided my eyes for quite a while until the rest of the pack came in and broke the tension.

When midnight came around, I was beginning to get pretty sleepy. Jacob didn't knock on the door or anything because it would wake up my mom, but I saw the headlights from his car when he pulled into the parking lot. I silently opened and shut the front door behind me and jogged over to his car.

I had on a pair of yoga pants and tennis shoes, along with one of Jacob's hoodies that he has no use for. I was nice and warm so he had no reason to worry. I smiled at him as I sat down in the passenger seat of his Rabbit and he leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

The rest of the pack and the Cullen's were waiting on us when we arrived, and I saw Bella standing near the vampires. I shivered, and I noticed that the vampire closest to Bella stared at me.

"LeeLee!" Embry exclaimed. "I'm surprised that Jacob let you come!" I laughed and hugged my best friend close to my body.

"I'm surprised too, he wasn't very happy about it." Jacob decided to ignore my comment, and I heard him talking to Quil and Sam in low voices.

"Well, now that Jacob has arrived, should we begin?" Carlisle Cullen said in his perfect voice, and I found myself watching his very graceful steps. He introduced all of the Cullens. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

Emmett and Jasper decided to spar first, and I was surprised at how quick Emmett was for his large size. Jasper seemed to be much quicker. Their moves were so elegant and smooth. It looked like they were dancing. I was prodded in the shoulder by something large, and I turned around to come face to face with Jacob as a wolf.

He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, making me laugh. He looked so goofy. I rubbed his head gently, and he sat down on the ground. Following his lead, I sat down on the damp grass and leaned my head against his large body. I could feel eyes watching me, and I glanced around until I made eye contact with Bella.

Even though she looked happy with her vampire, Edward, it looked like it still bothered her to see me with Jacob. The rest of the night went by fairly quickly, and I was getting exhausted. Jacob was fighting with Quil, and I leaned against Emby's large wolf body so I wouldn't fall over.

Once Jacob finished with Quil, Bella went over to him. She laced her hands into his long fur, and he licked the side of her face. I growled underneath my breath, but decided not to say anything. He didn't like her. He told me that. Everyone has told me that.

But damn it, why did he have to still act like he loved her?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Anything that seems familiar belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Kaylee and her mother, however, are mine.

In this chapter there will be a time skip. It will take place the day before the fight with Victoria and Riley. Your reviews, favorites, and follows are wonderful! I really appreciate it! Much love!

"Bella asked him to sit out?" I asked incredulously, and Jacob sighed. He was rubbing his hands over his eyes, and I pulled them away gently, cradling them in my own.

"Yes. And of course he agreed." I watched him carefully. If I would have asked him to sit out, would he? I don't know if I would ask him that. Everyone needed him to be there, but I needed him safe by my side. "He's staying in a tent on the mountain tonight with her. I'll be there, too."

My jaw dropped. "You're going to stay there with them? What if I wanted you to stay with me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Baby girl, you know that I want to be with you, but.." I cut him off.

"But nothing. If you're going to stay there, then I'm staying there with you tonight." I stood up and stomped up the stairs to my room. He might have thought that I was joking about coming with them, but I was serious. I was not about to be left behind. I grabbed a small duffle bag from my closet and began filling it with clothes.

Jacob walked into my room and saw me stuffing my duffle bag with all kinds of tights, gloves, hats, sweaters, and socks. I knew it would be cold on that mountain, and I wanted to be prepared. I threw the bag on the bed along with a sleeping bag and a pillow. He didn't say anything, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know that you don't want me there tonight because you know it's not safe, but I have to be with you. Please." I begged. He sighed.

"I can never tell you no."

I squealed and hugged him, knocking him flat on his back. I straddled his hips and he looked up at me with lust filled eyes. I smirked down at him and gently tilted his head back, trailing kisses from his jaw bone down to his pecs. Shudders racked his body, and I felt his hips buck up against mine.

He grabbed my hips tightly, too tightly, but I didn't say anything. I was too into the moment. I could feel how excited he was, and I loved having that effect on him. I grinded my hips against his and he bucked up against mine again.

"Kaylee, God." He rasped, pulling my face down to his so he could kiss me. One hand remained on my face while the other traveled down to cup my ass. He squeezed it and playfully swatted it, and I squealed.

"Kaylee? Are you upstairs?" My mom yelled up the stairs, and I jumped away from Jacob. I quickly fixed my hair and grabbed my textbook, looking studious. He sat up and propped himself up on the opposite side of the bed. "There you are sweetie, I wasn't sure where you went. I wasn't sure if you were going to be here for dinner or not, I wanted to make sure before I started cooking."

"I'm gonna go stay with Jacob tonight, if that's okay." She nodded and said it was fine before turning around and going back down the stairs.

"You drive me insane." He told me, giving me another lusty look. I giggled.

"I love it." I said, crawling back over to him and making him lay down again. I nipped and licked at his chest and delicious stomach muscles. I could see his erection making a tent in his pants, and I gently rubbed my hand over it.

"Kaylee," his voice had a warning tone to it, "if you keep doing this, I'm not going to be able to stop." I pouted, not wanting to stop, but not ready to have sex. He pulled me close to him and held me tight, kissing all over my face.

The mountain was even colder than I imagined. It was starting to snow, and the wind was blowing so fiercely I could feel it even though I was in the tent. Bella was bundled up in a large winter coat and was sitting up beside Edward. I, however, was wrapped up in quite a few layers, laying in my sleeping bag with extra blankets thrown over it.

Neither Jacob nor Edward were wearing any extra layers, but neither of them need it. "Jacob?" I called out, my voice quiet and shaky. He immediately crawled over to me and laid down next to me. He was lying next to the sleeping bag, but I could feel the heat radiating off of his deliciously warm body.

I felt bad for Bella in a way. Edward was so cold that he wouldn't be able to hold her to keep her warm. I dozed off for a while, and I when I woke up, Jacob was curled up next to Bella. She was shaking extremely hard from the cold, and her face was buried in Jacob's face.

This bitch. She really wanted me to kick her ass. I saw Edward look at me, and he had a pained look on his face. He wasn't happy with it either, but he wanted Bella to be warm. Whatever.

I turned over and closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. I heard Edward and Jacob whispering, but I didn't care. I took deep, calming breaths until I was finally calm enough to fall asleep. I slept through most of the night, I woke up a few times because Jacob was cuddling close to me. Bella was sleeping alone her bag, shivering slightly, and Edward sat there watching her. Jacob was snoring in my ear.

The morning came quickly, and I sadly watched Jacob wake up and stretch. I really didn't want him to fight. Bella woke up and crawled straight over to Edward, wrapping her arms around his cold, stone body.

He left so quickly to fight. Seth remained outside of our tent, connecting the pack's mind to Edward's. "Baby, I love you. Be careful." I sniffed, rubbing my hand against his cheek.

"I love you. I'm always careful, I have to be. I have you to come back to." I hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent and memorizing the feel of his warm body against mine. A tear slid down my cheek as I watched him jog down the mountain and phase into his wolf form.

"Kaylee, he'll be okay." Edward's beautiful voice chimed behind me, and I sniffed again.

"I have such a bad feeling about this." Bella was looking at me sympathetically, but I ignored it.

I decided to go sit back in the tent and wrap up with my blankets. I ended up lying back down and sleeping until I heard commotion outside. I stood up and stretched, enjoying the feel of my bones popping and cracking.

When I walked out of the tent, I was surprised to see Seth with his hackles raised and teeth bared. Edward was in a protective stance in front of Bella, and he turned around quickly and spotted me. "Come here, Kaylee! It's not safe!"

My head was whipping back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on. And then I saw her. An incredibly beautiful red headed woman. No, not a woman. A vampire. I stepped back, and she looked at me curiously.

Who the hell was this woman?

"Victoria." Edward hissed, answering my question.

Victoria.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I own Kaylee and her mother.

Victoria had long, flowing, red hair. Her eyes were crimson, practically the color of blood. She watched me carefully, moving closer. "Victoria! Leave her alone!" Edward snarled, but the woman just chuckled.

"Her blood. It smells wrong. It smells like there's .. a poison." Victoria said, sneering her nose. My blood smelled wrong? Maybe it was the chemo that was pumped through my veins. I didn't know they could smell it, Edward had never said anything. Maybe he was just too polite to tell me I smelled bad.

Seth was snarling loudly. I then noticed that there was an extremely beautiful man standing behind Victoria. He looked young, probably a few years older than me, if even that. He was gorgeous.

"Riley, take care of that." She said, gesturing towards Seth. Seth jumped at Riley, and I flinched at the sound of the impact. Edward appeared at my side, holding Bella tightly. Riley screamed loudly, and I gasped when I realized that Seth had ripped his arm off of his body.

Edward moved away from Bella and I, and she instinctively moved closer to me. She looked so scared. I reached out and grabbed her hand with my own, squeezing it tightly. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone during all of this. I was with her.

Victoria and Edward were moving back and forth, neither wanting to make the first move it seemed. I was terrified that if I looked away something would happen, but I had to check on Seth. He was still growling, and Riley was looking very menacing even with one arm.

I felt myself becoming light headed and woozy, and I think that it had to do with the stress. My legs began to wobble, and they gave out from under me. My head hit the ground with a thump, and that was the last thing that I remembered.

I woke up to a cold hand on my face, and I flinched away. "Kaylee, it's okay. It's over." The voice was familiar, and when I cracked open my eyes, I saw Edward's topaz ones staring me in the face.

"Over? But Victoria .. and Riley." I gasped, sitting up and looking around quickly. Seth was standing near an open flame, looking very smug. "You killed them?" I asked Edward, and he nodded.

"We took care of them. And everything is okay down in the field." He said, but then Seth howled loudly. Edward grabbed his head, looking pained. "No wait! There's another one. Leah, don't be stupid! NO!" He roared, and Bella and I exchanged similar glances.

"Seth go!" He shouted, and the sandy wolf began sprinting down the mountain.

"Edward, what's going on? Is Leah okay?" I asked, the panic evident in my voice. He looked at me like he had just remembered that I was there. My heart began to ache, and I collapsed to my knees.

"Jacob! It's Jacob, isn't it?" I sobbed. The connection between us was so strong, I knew that's what it had to be. He was hurting. I was hurting.

"We need to go." Edward said, slinging me onto his back and carrying Bella in his arms. He sprinted down the mountain and I gasped. I had never moved so quickly in my life. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my mind was spinning rapidly.

As soon as we made it to the clearing, I jumped out of Edward's arms and sprinted towards the crowd of the Quilette wolves. "Jacob! Baby!" I sobbed, collapsing down beside his body on the ground. He had phased back, so he was laying there naked. I didn't have time to be embarrassed, I was too worried.

"Don't touch him!" Sam barked at me, and I jumped. "There was a newborn left that we didn't notice, and Leah tried to take them on single handedly. Jacob intervened, and they got their arms around him. Broke the bones on that side of his body." I choked out another sob.

"Oh, Jacob baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you." He moved his head a little in my direction, but it made him cry out in pain. "Don't move! Stay still! I'm right here, I'm here for you."

"Kaylee, I love you so much .. I really love you." He said, gritting his teeth.

"I love you, more than anything." I told him.

"We need to get you out of here. Take him to his house. I need your permission to cross the line. I will take care of him." Carlisle said, and Sam nodded without hesitation.

"Of course, let's go." They picked Jacob up carefully, and I stood up.

"I'm going too." Embry nodded at me.

"Ride with me." He phased quickly and I climbed onto his back, not wasting any time. We bounded all the way to Jacob's house, and they placed him in his bedroom when we got there. His poor broken body lay across the bed that was too small for him, and I sat down beside it.

"Billy! We need to tell him!" I cried out, worrying about his dad.

"I'll handle that. You just focus on Jacob. He needs you right now." Sam said, running out of the room. Most of the pack left the room, but I saw them in the living room. They sat on the couch, head in their hands, or leaned against the wall. They were scared, too.

Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah stayed in the room with me. No one said a word. They stood there solemnly as I sat on the floor, sobbing quietly into my arms. Carlisle showed up shortly after we got there.

"I think you need to leave for a little bit." He suggested to me quietly, but I refused.

"Kaylee, I have to rebreak his bones so they will set correctly. They have already began to heal, but not in place. It's going to be tough on him, and it will be tough on you." He told me, and I sniffled.

"Jacob, baby, I'll be right back okay?" I said, kissing his lips gently. He went to reach up to touch me, but I stopped him. "Lay still and be brave. I love you." I told him, walking out of the room before I broke down.

I made it all the way to the porch where everyone else had moved to. I collapsed, my knees hitting the hard porch. They would be bruised later. Leah sat down beside me, which surprised me.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. I thought I could do it, I didn't want his help. But that's how he is, he had to jump in and help. And I'm sorry." She told me, and I looked her in the face. She did look sincerely apologetic, and I wrapped my arms around her.

I knew it surprised her, but she gently patter my back as I cried onto her shoulder. Billy was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair, and after I managed to calm down I moved over to him.

"Kaylee, he's going to be okay." Billy said, but his voice was weak. A loud yell broke through the air, and my heart ached painfully. Jacob was screaming in pain as Carlisle broke his bones, and I grabbed at my hair. Every time I grabbed my hair, I pulled small amounts of it out. The chemo was making it fall out now.

I threw the strands of hair to the side and clutched at my chest, trying to relieve the pain. Embry hugged me tightly to his body. I knew he was hurting. Jacob was his best friend. The noise subsided, and we sat on the porch in silence. Bella and Edward showed up, and she ran over to me.

Surprising everyone, even myself, I embraced Bella in a hug. "Bella, I'm so scared." I sobbed. "Why did he have to get hurt? Why does he have to go through this?!" She rubbed my hair gently, shushing me. I could feel her hand shaking on my head.

Carlisle walked out of the house and I pulled myself out of Bella's embrace. "He's okay. Very sore, very irritable, but his bones will heal correctly." He said, and we all sighed with relief. Billy and Sam shook the doctor's hands, and everyone else expressed their gratitude.

"Can I go see him?" I asked, and he nodded. I ran into the house, grateful to see the love of my life.

"Hi baby girl." He said, giving me a weak smile. He looked so fragile, and I sniffled to hold back my tears. "Don't cry. I'm okay." He gently reached his hand towards me, and I was so hesitant to take it. I could hurt him.

He pulled me down on the side of the bed, and he placed his head in my lap. I ran my hands through his thick black hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. His breathing slowed and his head went limp in my hands. At first I panicked, not sure what was happening, but I calmed down when I heard his snoring.

I smiled down at him. The others began quietly piling in the room, and they smiled at the sight of us. I loved Jacob more than anything in the world, and I knew that everyone in the room loved us both. This was my family. Hopefully this would be the last time anything bad happened. But then again, who am I trying to kid? Nothing would ever be easy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee and her mother!

After Jacob's bones had healed once again, this time in the correct spots, everything seemed normal again. The pack wasn't as tense, and they didn't need to go on as many patrols. I spent most of my time with Jacob, and when he wasn't around I was with Emily, Kim, Embry, or Leah. I felt connected to Seth now after he protected me from Victoria, and I thanked him immensely after the fight was over.

Surprisingly, I felt perfectly fine on this sunny Sunday afternoon as I sat on the porch with my mom. She worked that morning, so we made plans to do stuff together that evening. I also picked up a decent shift that morning at my grocery store, which made my managers very happy. It was the third shift that I had picked up this week.

But now we were sitting on our porch swing, my anatomy book open on my lap and a novel open on my mother's lap. "So Kaylee, how is Jacob doing? I haven't seen him too much this week." Mom commented, and I smiled to myself.

"He's been busy. The school year is almost over and he's a little behind. He's trying to make sure he gets everything caught up." That was mostly true. He also had to wait on his bones to heal completely before he was up and moving. Mom didn't say anything right away, but I knew she wasn't super happy about my answer.

Mom has always taken school very seriously, but she didn't know that the reason Jacob was falling behind was because he was fighting vampires to keep us safe. "You're not behind, are you?" She asked, marking her place in her book and gently closing it.

"Mom, of course I'm not behind. I'm doing really great. I have an A in both of my classes, and I even made a new friend. Her name is Ashley. She's really smart, you'd like her. And I've worked three shifts this week. I'm feeling a lot better." Mom smiled at me, but then frowned.

"Are you and Jacob being safe?" She asked, and I choked on my air.

"Mom!" I screeched.

"What? I just want to make sure that you're being safe if you're having sex."

"Well, we're not having sex!" I exclaimed, my cheeks burning hot. I was, in fact, still a virgin. Jacob and I have talked about sex recently. He seems to be getting anxious waiting for it. I know he would never force me to do anything I wouldn't be ready for, but I know he wants it badly.

We had gotten close a few times, but I've always backed out at the last minute. Mom gave me a skeptical look. "Mom, I swear! I'm a virgin, and I'm pretty sure Jacob is too!" Mom nodded.

"Well, if you decide to start having sex soon, please be safe. I want grandbabies, and you and Jacob will make absolutely beautiful children, but I don't want them right now." I could feel the blush burning my face.

Babies? I had never really thought much about babies, especially since I've gotten sick. I didn't know if I would live long enough to have them. But now, I could picture beautiful little tan, dark haired children running around, with Jacob and I happily watching them. I wonder if he would get his wolf genes?

"Does Jacob have any plans for what he wants to do after high school?" Mom asked after a bit of silence.

"Well he still has his senior year, so he still has time to decide. But it would be great if he could work on cars, he loves to do that anyway." I shrugged. I never really asked him about his plans after high school because he was still in high school. Mom nodded, going back to her book.

We didn't say much for a little while. She continued to read her novel and I kept working on my anatomy work. The phone rang loudly from the kitchen and she ran in there to get it. She came out looking mad. "That was the diner. They need me to come in and work because the other waitress called in."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it mom, I'll be okay. I might go see Jacob." She sighed, going inside to change. I went inside to put my book away and I hugged my mom goodbye. I hated that she had to go, but I couldn't deal with anymore awkward conversations.

I knocked on the door to the Black house and Jacob opened it quickly. "Kaylee!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Hi Jacob." I said, kissing his chin.

"I thought you had plans with your mom today?" He asked, bringing me in the house. I hugged Billy and kissed the top of his head. Jacob led me to his bedroom and shut the door.

"She got called in to work. She was embarrassing the hell out of me!" I exclaimed.

"How was she embarrassing you?" Jacob cuddled me close to him.

"She asked if we were being safe. She said we would have beautiful babies but she isn't ready to be a grandma yet. And then she was asking about your plans after high school. She was being really nosy." Jacob laughed.

"When we have sex, we'll be safe. As much as I want to have babies with you, we need to wait until you finish school and become a nurse." I raised my eyebrows.

"You want to have kids with me?" He scoffed.

"Of course I want to have kids with you! You're my imprint, my soul mate, the mother of my future children." He cooed, kissing my lips.

I thought about it for a few minutes. "I want a little boy. And I want him to look just like you." I said quietly. His smile was huge and beautiful. He held me tightly against his shirtless chest, and I began peppering kisses over his pecs.

He sighed contently, running his hands through my hair. I kissed down his chest, to his abs, to the V line on his hips, and then back up. When I made it back up, he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a rough kiss.

He laid flat on his back and pulled me on top of him, making me straddle him. His kisses were so rough and his sighs were so sexy. His hand trailed up my shirt, but stopped right at my rib cage. He began kissing down my neck, and I bucked my hips against his in response.

"Damn .." He groaned when I did it, and this time he bucked his hips up against mine.

"Jacob?" Billy asked, knocking on the door. Quickly I jumped up off of him, sitting beside him and fixing my hair.

"Yeah, dad?" He called back, his voice a little breathy.

"Sam is on the phone. He wanted to talk to you." Jacob groaned and stood up, kissing the top of my head.

"Be right back." He told me, leaving me sitting on his bed, hot, horny, and flustered.

Damn it Sam, you just had to ruin the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee and Ashley.

Thank you to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites, and follows this story! I really appreciate it! Please, feel free to leave reviews with suggestions for either new chapters or even new stories. Or you may PM me. Thank you!

Ashley Clarke sat beside me in my English class. She was very small with long blonde hair that went to her butt. She wore cute little black framed glasses. And she was smart as hell. "Mornin!" She chirped as I sat down next to her, and I smiled at her joy.

"Mornin' Ash." I said, pulling my books out of my bag. Ashley was the only friend I had made since I started college, but she was honestly so great that I didn't really need to make any more friends.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me tonight?" She grinned, and I nodded eagerly.

"That sounds great! I actually have a bonfire to go to around five, if you wanted to go with me. You could meet Jacob and all of his friends." I suggested.

"Do they all look as good as him?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laughed. I had a few framed photos of Jacob and I in my bedroom that she had noticed, and she thought he was just a hunk.

"They all look pretty damn good." She fist pumped at that answer, making me laugh even harder. She always made me laugh until my stomach would hurt.

"Of course I'll go to the bonfire with you!" I would go to my house right after school to get some things to take with me to Ashley's and then I would go pick her up from her house. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever because we were so excited for our plans.

My classes ended earlier than hers because she was going full time while I was going part time, so I went on home to pack my things. My mom was obviously at work since that's where she spends all of her time. I left her a note and hung it on the refrigerator, knowing that she would see it later tonight.

Ash's classes didn't end until two, so I had about an hour left to kill. I couldn't call Jacob, he was still at school. I decided to drive to Emily's, she didn't live very far away from Ashley.

I opened the door to Emily's house and walked into the kitchen, smiling at the scarred woman. "Hi Kaylee, sweetie!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey Em. You already cooking for tonight?" I asked, gesturing towards all the pans and containers sitting around the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course."

"Let me help you." I suggested, and she smiled at me. "Do you know how to make deviled eggs?" She asked, and I nodded, grabbing the eggs out of the fridge. I put a pot of water on the stove to boil, and Emily sat down at the table.

"I invited someone to come with me tonight, I hope that's no problem.." I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure about their policy with newbies. I was only allowed to come because of Embry and Jacob.

"That's fine, who is it?" Emily asked.

"Her name is Ashley Clarke. She sits beside me in English. She's the only real friend I've made since I started college." Emily's smile softened.

"They won't say anything to you. I promise, she can come whenever she wants." I hope everyone liked her okay, but she is a very likable person so she should be okay. After spending about an hour at Emily's house, I drove over to Ashley's.

She was waiting for me anxiously on the porch. "Thank gosh you're finally here!" She exclaimed, jumping up off the steps. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what to wear!" She cried out, making me roll my eyes,

"You jerk, you scared me! I thought something was really wrong!" I smacked her arm.

"This is serious! I need to look nice, there are gonna be so many cute guys there!" She whined. I sighed and she led me into the house.

"Trust me, they don't care how you dress." I told her, but she didn't care.

"I'm gonna shower and then will you help me with my hair?" I nodded, and she left me alone in her room. I saw a bottle of nail polish on her desk, so I picked it up and applied two coats to my nails while I waited on her. When I finished, my nails were a very sparkly silver color.

Ashley came out with her body wrapped up in one towel and then another towel wrapped around her hair. "I have to blow dry my hair and then can you curl it?" She asked me, sitting on the edge of her bed and picking up her hair dryer.

Once her hair was dry, she put on a cute black shirt and I grabbed her curling wand and began curling it. "I hope your friends like me." She said quietly.

"Ash, of course they'll like you! You're funny, smart, and you're cute as hell." I said, nudging her and making her grin. When I finished with her hair, it was beautifully curled down to her waist. I sprayed a little bit of hair spray on it so it would stay in place.

"Ta da!" I exclaimed, pushing her towards her mirror.

"I love it! I love having my hair curled." She said, bouncing the small curls in her hand. "Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked, but I shook my head. My hair was starting to fall out more and more, and I was scared that chunks of it would come out in her hand. She knew about my illness, and I knew she wouldn't judge me, but it would be embarrassing.

After Ashley finished getting all dolled up, we left her house for the beach. "What do you normally do at the bonfires?"

"We eat and the guys will play football sometimes, and then the elders tell the legends. The legends are my favorite part." I grinned, thinking about the stories about imprinting and the Third Wife. Thinking about imprinting made me really start to miss Jacob, and I began to feel anxious.

I pulled into the parking lot and was ready to sprint down to the beach, but I didn't want to leave Ashley behind. She got out of the car looking very nervous. She could see everyone down on the sand, and I had to admit, that many shirtless guys would make anyone nervous.

"C'mon, I can't wait until you get to meet everyone. They're all so great!" I squealed, happy to have Ashley here with my other friends. "Jacob!" I squealed, seeing my man throwing the football.

He ran over to me and picked me up off the ground and swung me around like I weighed nothing. "Hey baby girl! I've missed you." He was shirtless, as always, and I ran my hands over his stomach.

"I've missed you so much. Now, put me down. I want to introduce you to someone very special to me. Jacob, this is Ashley Clarke. Ash, this is Jacob Black." He gave her a big grin, and I could see the blush start to creep up her neck.

"It's nice to meet ya, Ash. You mind if I call ya that? Kay has told me all about you. I hope you have a good time tonight, if you need anything just let me know." Jacob said, and Ashley just kind of stared at him, looking lost.

"She'll be just fine, she just needs to get used to everyone." I patted her on the back gently, and she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Why aren't they wearing shirts?" She whispered, eyeing their built bodies.

"They never do. But I don't complain." I said, poking Jacob's muscular stomach. "Let's go introduce you to everyone else!" I cheered, skipping off to my friends. "Okay, this is Emily, her man Sam, Kim, her man Jared, Seth, Leah, Quil, Paul, and Embry." I said, pointing at each person.

Her eyes were locked on Embry's, and he was staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Her face was flushed, and Embry seemed to be breathing hard. The guys exchanged similar smirks, and I felt my jaw drop.

My best friend, Embry Call, just imprinted on my other best friend, Ashley Clarke.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers! I own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley!

Enjoy the story my lovelies, and don't forget to review/favorite/follow!

I couldn't believe that Embry imprinted on Ashley. That's not what I was expecting. I was hoping that one of them would imprint on her, but I didn't want it to be Embry. It may sound selfish, and I probably am being really selfish, but I didn't want him to be with any girl. He was my Embry, even if I wasn't in love with him.

Quil nudged Embry in the side, and he snapped out of it. "Hi Ashley. I'm Embry Call, but you know that already because Kaylee just told you." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Ashley Clarke. You, uh, you live beside Kaylee, right?" She asked shyly, and Embry nodded. "I thought I saw you around before, I guess that's where." I could tell that she was really nervous because she kept fiddling with her black rimmed glasses.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat?" I asked Jacob, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course, baby doll. I'm so happy that you're hungry." He led me over to the table where all the food was. I heard everyone else get excited and begin to run over to the food, but Emily wouldn't allow it.

"Ladies first! You all know better!" She scolded the large men, and Paul growled deep in his chest. Ashley jumped back when she heard that noise. I shot him a glare. Normal people don't growl. I filled up a plate with a decent amount of food for once, actually having a genuine appetite.

"Ash, you and Em come sit beside me and Jacob?" I suggested, and she nodded and smiled. I knew she wouldn't want to be away from Embry, and I knew he would follow her anywhere she went anyway.

Embry was flirting shamelessly with Ashley, and she was blushing a very pretty shade of pink. She was a gorgeous girl, but she told me that she wasn't used to much male attention. She had only had one boyfriend, and he was her first love. They were together from her eighth grade year to her junior year. He told her he wanted to be single during his senior and college years, and he broke her heart. But Embry would never break her heart, he couldn't even if he tried.

We all sat around the fire, eating the delicious food that Emily had prepared. "So Ashley, how did you meet our little Kaylee here?" Quil asked in between bites of his hot dog.

"We sit beside each other in English." She responded, picking at her food. Embry nudged her gently.

"Don't be so nervous, you're a part of the pack now." He said, but then he caught what he said. Ashley furrowed her perfect eyebrows. "By pack, I mean the group. We're all just a big family."

That seemed to settle her nerves, and she began opening up more. "I'm going to school for education. I want to teach preschoolers." She smiled at Emily, answering the question she had asked her.

Billy Black was late to the bonfire, we had almost finished eating by the time he showed up with Old Quil and Sue Clearwater. They also brought little Claire along. I hopped up off the log to hug Billy tightly, and I even hugged Old Quil and Sue. I loved Billy like he was my own father. He meant so much to me.

Billy rolled over to his usual spot, flanked by the other adults. I assume he would eat after the legends, if there was anything left. He began to speak in his loud, dominant voice, and the atmosphere changed.

Ashley was leaning forward, completely enthralled. When he spoke of imprinting, I saw her wipe at her eyes. She was such a romantic, and she got emotional over everything. Embry smiled at her and wrapped him arm around her, pulling her in close. She looked at me with wide eyes and I gave her a thumbs up.

By the time Billy was almost done with the legends, I was exhausted. Jacob had pulled me over onto his lap, and my face was buried into his neck. When he finished the legends, the atmosphere turned into a more playful one. The group dispersed, some getting more food while the rest went to play football.

"You can go play if you want, baby." I told Jacob, tracing my finger down his jaw line. He shuddered underneath my touch.

"I think I'm going to stay right here." He told me, his voice husky and low. Quil was over by the water, playing with Claire. He watched her so closely, scooping her up in his strong arms when she got too close to the water. I was disgusted when Jacob informed me about Quil's imprint on her, she was so young. But I liked the idea of him being her big brother, he would never let anything hurt her.

"I don't think I told you yet, but I got offered a job at the car garage." Jacob said, twirling my hair around his finger. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Jacob, that's great! You'd be so good there!" I hugged his neck tightly.

"I don't know if I should take the job. I'm already so busy with school, and spending time with you, and stuff with the guys." I knew that he meant patrols, but he had to be sneaky about it since Ashley didn't know anything yet.

"Baby, I'll be fine, and I know the guys will be fine. You have to start thinking about your future." I told him. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face close to his.

"Our future." He said, capturing my lips with his. His kisses always sent shivers down my spine and made my heart race.

"That's so sweet. I want something like that." Ashley sighed. She had no idea what she was in for. Embry would treat her like a princess, and he would make sure that she was one hundred percent happy every day for the rest of her life.

"You just have to find the right person. We all have our soulmate out there." Embry said, and I looked up into Jacob's eyes.

"And I'm so happy that I found mine." I kissed him again, ignoring the hooting and hollering the other guys were doing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mom, and Ashley!

I have reached 5,000 readers! I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading!

I planned on staying with Ashley that night, but I felt weird so I decided to go home. I woke up that night around one, my stomach churning. I ran to the bathroom, hand over my mouth, and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. A sheen of sweat covered my forehead as I continued to hurl. I couldn't stop. I think I tried to force myself to eat much more than I could handle.

I sat in the bathroom floor for what felt like hours, and when my mom woke me up the next morning, I was laying down on the floor. "Kaylee, how long have you been laying here?" She gasped, leaning down to put her hand on my forehead.

"All night." I groaned, sitting up slowly. My stomach began to hurt again and I leaned over the toilet, dry heaving.

"You have to go to the doctor." Mom told me, helping me up off the ground. My legs wobbled and my head spun.

"Can you call Jacob?" I asked her, my voice raspy and throat sore. She called his house quickly, but he didn't answer. Billy answered and she told him what was going on, and he promised to pass the message on to Jacob.

"Let's go sweetheart." She said, helping me to the car. She took me to the emergency room, and they admitted me to the hospital. Carlisle Cullen was my doctor, and he came rushing into the room when he realized who his patient was.

"Kaylee, how are you doing? What's been going on?" He asked, his beautiful voice chiming.

"I went to the bonfire last night, and I woke up in the middle of the night throwing up. I haven't been able to stop." I said, gagging once more. Carlisle passed me a pan that I began to dry heave into. He placed his cold hand on my head, pushing back my hair.

"You might have eaten something bad, or maybe you just picked something up somewhere. Have you gotten ahold of Jacob?" He asked, and I shook my head. I wish that Jacob was here. "We're going to keep you for the night, you are dangerously dehydrated. We need to get some fluids in you." I nodded, leaning back against the pillow.

Mom looked pale leaning against the wall. She worried so much about everything, and now she has to worry about me in the hospital. Another very expensive bill for her to pay.

"Mom, you don't have to sit here all day. I know you have to work, I'll be fine." She looked torn.

"Do you need me to go home and get you anything?" She asked, but I shook my head. I would change into a hospital gown and the little socks, and then I would probably just lay in the bed and sleep all day. I wouldn't need much.

"I'll be fine. You go on ahead, you don't want to be late. I love you." She looked upset, but I know that she needed to work. We were managing to keep all of the bills paid, but we never had any money left over. We needed this.

A sweet nurse came into my room with the hospital gown and the warm socks, and she helped me get out of the bed and into the bathroom. I changed and did my business, and I was ready to get back in the bed. I was drained.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to put this IV in your arm, and we're going to get you rehydrated. Give me just a few minutes and you can get some rest." She assured me. My head was bobbing back and forth as I fell in and out of sleep.

I felt the prick in my arm when she put the IV in, but Carlisle came back in to distract me. "I called Sam to let him know that you were in here. I assured them that it wasn't anything too serious, we just can't have you getting dehydrated like this." I nodded at him, trying to take my attention off the woman by my side.

"Did you hear that Edward and Bella were engaged to be married? I know they are preparing the announcements, so you should be getting one soon." He told me, and I smiled.

"No, I didn't know that! That's great. I'm glad that they're so happy together." Carlisle gave me a knowing smile.

"That will be you and Jacob soon enough." My face burned with a hot blush, and Carlisle laughed his beautiful laugh. "After you graduate from med school first, of course." The nurse had finished with the IV and the fluids were beginning to drip down the tubing. "I'm going to let you rest. If you need anything Kaylee, anything at all, you let me know." I nodded, thanking him and letting my head droop to the side.

I fell asleep almost as soon as Carlisle left the room, but I woke up to multiple sounds all happening at once. I cracked open an eye and saw Paul flicking through the television channels, Embry munching on chips loudly, and Jacob scolding the other two for being loud.

"Hey guys." I said, my voice quiet from sleeping. Jacob quickly moved over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You're awake!" He kissed my cheek, and I smiled weakly at him. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I had been sleeping for about five hours.

"What have you been doing all day?" I asked. He looked embarrassed and mad, and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Swann is marrying that blood sucker. Jake got an invitation today in the mail." He said, and Jacob glared at him. I lifted my head off of the pillow slightly.

"You already got your invitation? Carlisle said they were working on them, I should get mine soon. I'm excited, I love weddings." Jacob scoffed.

"We won't be attending this one." I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Why should we be celebrating? She's marrying that leech, he's gonna change her eventually." I sighed.

"Jacob, if that's what she wants, then so be it. If she wants to be with him forever, then shouldn't we be happy for her?" Jacob stood up angrily, the chair he was sitting on toppling over.

"No, we shouldn't be happy! He's gonna turn her into one of _them!_ Why would anyone want that?!" I crossed my arms.

"I would, if it meant that I would be with you forever." Jacob was shaking now, and Embry and Paul stood up to intervene.

"Man, you need to calm down. You can't be doing this here." Jacob shook his head back and forth roughly.

"Forget this. I'm leaving." He said, pushing past his two friends and walking out the door. Embry and Paul looked shocked, and they both looked at me for my reaction. I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from leaking out. I was chewing on my bottom lip, keeping it from trembling.

"Go." I told them, waving my hand in the direction of the door. They didn't hesitate, they ran out of the room and down the hall, searching for their angry friend. Once they were out of the room, I turned my head over and let the tears fall freely.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley Clarke.

I love getting reviews! They make me so happy! Thank you!

Jacob came back that night. I could hear the nurses outside the closed door. "Sir, you can't go in there. Visiting hours are over." But Jacob was a stubborn ass, so of course he wasn't going to listen to them.

"Listen, I called Carlisle and talked to him, and he told me that I could come see her." The nurses were hushed, and I bet they were trying to get ahold of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"What seems to be the trouble?" I heard his quiet voice ask, and the nurses explained what was going on.

"Yes, I told Mr. Black here that he could go see Ms. Little after hours. Jacob here is a close friend of mine, and I trust him completely." I smiled. Carlisle was such a good man. The door opened, and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"She needs her rest. Don't stay too late." Carlisle warned Jacob, and I heard him thank the doctor sincerely.

"Baby.. Kaylee.." He said, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. I pretended to just now be waking up.

"Huh? Jacob, what are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes. He reached out and grabbed my hands and held them tightly in his own.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I had no right to get mad at you. It's just, Bella- ..  
I cut him off, taking my right hand away from him and holding it up.

"Listen, I know Bella was your first love and she's your best friend. I know you want her to stay human, and I understand why you feel the way you do, but you really shouldn't give a damn. It should not bother you to the point where you have to take it out on me. I want to go to the wedding and support my friend, and I'm probably going to go whether you go with me or not." I told him.

A strange look crossed over his face. "Why does everyone have to remind me that I loved her? I know, I haven't forgotten. And I just don't want her to be a bloodsucker, that's not the life for her." He was getting mad again.

"Her life is really none of your concern! Did you just come here to fight with me? I'm sick and tired as hell, and if you're just gonna yell at me, I want you to just leave." He looked pained.

"Of course I didn't come here to fight with you. I wanted to apologize, but I just can't be okay with what she's doing. I know it's not my concern, but I can't help it." I scooted over on the bed and patted the space beside me so he would lay down.

"Jacob, I love you. But you need to stop. I know you're not okay with it, but she's not gonna change her mind because you aren't happy with her decisions. She loves Edward, and she wants to be happy with him, forever." I laid my head down on his chest, grasping the fabric of his black shirt.

He sighed, but I put a finger up to his lips. "Don't fight with me anymore. I don't feel good and I really just want you to love me right now." He nodded and kissed my forehead. He was soothingly smoothing my hair back, and I dozed off as I focused on his heartbeat.

I woke up to the sound of a nurse's voice a while later, telling Jacob that Dr. Cullen said he needed to go now. "Let me just tell her goodbye first and then I'll go, I promise." His body was putting out so much heat, and I didn't want him to leave the bed.

"Don't go .." I mumbled, but he put his hand on my cheek.

"I have to go, baby girl. I'll be back in the morning to check on you, I promise. And then you'll probably get out of the hospital tomorrow if you're feeling better, and you can stay the night with me." He said, kissing my lips. I nodded sleepily, and pouted as he walked out of the room.

The nurse that asked him to leave was waiting on him to go, and she came in to check my vitals once he was gone. Her cheeks looked flushed, and I hid a little smirk. Jacob had strong effects on women, and I loved that he was all mine.

"Everything is looking good right now, but we'll have Dr. Cullen check everything out in the morning and he should let you go home." The sweet nurse said, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I told her, giving her a little smile back. Even though I had been sleeping while Jacob was there, I was still extremely tired. Once the nurse left the room, I laid my head back down and went to sleep.

Dr. Cullen woke me the next morning at around eight. "Good morning, Kaylee. How are you feeling today?" He asked, reading over my chart.

"Much better!" And I wasn't lying, I felt a million times better than I did the day before. I had gotten pumped full of fluids and slept a ridiculous amount.

"Well that's wonderful to hear!" He exclaimed. "I'll call Jacob and let him know that he can come get you and take you home. I know he'll be happy." I nodded and listened to him explain that I needed to make sure I drank enough water and rested for the next few days.

He left to call Jacob, so I grabbed my clothes so I could get out of the thin hospital gown. I kept my warm hospital socks on. I waited anxiously for Jacob so I could go to his house and relax.

I jumped up when he walked into my room. "Jacob!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. "We get to go home!" He laughed and hugged me back gently, as if he was worried he would break me. "Let's goooo!" I said, pulling him in the direction of the door.

The nurse at the counter waved at us as we walked by, and I even hugged Dr. Cullen when we stopped to talk to him. Jacob didn't say anything, but I knew he wasn't happy about it. He would never say anything mean to Carlisle since he was the one who helped him when his bones were broken.

When we got in the car I leaned over to kiss Jacob, but he moved back. "No offense, but you smell." I gasped, feeling self conscious.

"I don't stink!" I said, smelling myself. I thought I just smelled like a hospital.

"You smell like one of the bloodsuckers." I furrowed my brows. I didn't think that the Cullens smelt bad, Carlisle smelt fine a few minutes ago. I guess he saw my confused look because he explained. "They smell bad to us, and we smell bad to them. They told me I smell like wet dog." I laughed loudly.

"A wet dog, that's hilarious!" He scowled playfully at me. "Don't worry babe, I think you smell great. Most of the time." I said giggling, and he jokingly smacked at my knee. We pulled into Jacob's driveway and I hopped out, so happy to be out of the hospital.

Billy was sitting in the living room with a mustached man. "Hey dad, Charlie." Jacob greeted as we walked in the house. They were invested in a football game and drinking a few beers. His dad waved at us and Charlie smiled.

"Charlie, this is Kaylee. Kaylee, this is Charlie. He's Bella's dad." I smiled at him and shook his hand. We didn't talk long, they turned their attention back to the game and Jacob took me to his room.

I curled up into a ball on his bed, smiling up at him. "I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing me and brushing my hair back from my face.

"So, are we going to go to Bella's wedding?" I asked, bracing myself for his yelling or complaining. He just sighed.

"I guess so." I squealed and hugged him tightly. I loved weddings so much.

I couldn't wait until Jacob and I got married.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

This chapter will be Bella and Edward's wedding. Jacob will actually be attending the wedding with Kaylee, instead of showing up afterwards.

The day of Bella's wedding had finally arrived, and I was dressed in a simple light blue dress. Jacob wore black pants with a white button down shirt, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. "Are you sure that you want to go?" I asked him, flattening down my hair in front of their bathroom mirror.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go with you and I'll be on my best behavior." He promised. I smiled at him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. His large hands latched onto my hips, pulling me in for a deeper kiss. Billy cleared his throat from the doorway.

"You're going to be late." He scolded us, making me giggle nervously. If I was late for Bella's wedding, she would murder me. She was probably terrified about today because everyone would be watching her.

I smiled the whole ride to the Cullen's house. "Why are you so happy right now?" Jacob asked, placing his warm hand on my thigh.

"I love weddings." I sighed dreamily. His face softened into a sweet look.

"Do you ever think about us getting married?" He asked me, his voice quiet.

"Of course! We'll get married in Emily and Sam's backyard, only if they didn't mind. Ashley would be my maid of honor, and Kim, Leah and Emily would be my bridesmaids. Claire could be our little flower girl. I'm not sure if my dad would be able to come and walk me down the aisle, but I would love it if he did. I think I would want it to be in the fall, after the leaves on the trees have begun to change color." I tapped my chin, trying to think of anything else.

"You're so perfect." Jacob said, staring at me with soft eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I know that I want to be with you forever.." I muttered, leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close. Embry and Ashley were already there, waiting on us. Embry was very reluctant to go, but Ashley was so excited to attend that he could not tell her no.

They were standing by his truck when we pulled in, Embry's arm wrapped around Ash. She was wearing a purple dress, and Embry was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Jacob. "Hey man." Jacob greeted him, nodding and smiling down at Ashley. I hugged her tightly and then hugged Embry as well.

The guys looked awkward as they walked into the house, but Ashley and I were in such awe that we couldn't form words. The house was large and beautiful. The whole building seemed to be made of glass. And everything inside of it was so _white._ Incredibly white and clean. The wedding was supposed to be taking place outside, and Esme was directing people where to go. "Hi Jacob, Embry." She smiled softly at Ashley and I. "I know that you are Kaylee, but I've never met this young woman. My name is Esme Cullen." She held out her perfectly manicured hand and Ashley took it in hers.

"My name is Ashley. It's so nice to meet you." Esme directed us outside, where we picked a pew near the back. Seth and Sue Clearwater found us and waved eagerly, coming over to sit with us. There was a decent amount of guests. Some of Bella's family and friends, but I noticed that there were also a few more vampires than normal.

Jacob and Embry also seemed to notice the other vampires, but it didn't seem to bother Seth. He was smiling at Edward, who had just walked out to go take his spot at the altar. He was in a nice black suit, and he looked incredibly handsome. The dark outfit made his skin seem even paler, but it was a good contrast.

Rosalie was sitting at the piano, and she began playing a beautiful rendition of 'Here Comes the Bride.' Bella slowly made her way down the aisle, clinging on to Charlie's arm for dear life. Her dress was beautiful, made of lace. It clung to her thin body perfectly. She smiled at us as she walked by, and I gave her a teary smile back.

Edward was watching her with soft eyes, and I had a feeling that if he could cry, he would be crying right now. Mr. Weber was their officiant, and he smiled sweetly at the couple. Jacob seemed to be sitting rigidly beside me, so I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled at him. He relaxed slightly, but he still focused a glare at the couple standing at the altar.

As the two said their vows Ash was sniffling loudly from beside Embry. Edward and Bella had changed, "Till death to us part," to "As long as we both shall live." It was ironic, but I also thought it was appropriate given their situations.

Mr. Weber announced the two as a married couple, and the two kissed passionately. I was wiping at my eyes when they walked down the aisle together, and she reached out and touched my arm softly. I saw her smile at Jacob, but I didn't look up to see his reaction.

The reception was held in the Cullen's house, where Edward and Bella shared their first dance. I danced with Jacob first, and then Embry, and I even shared a dance with Carlisle. He spun me around elegantly, and I threw my head back and laughed every time he did. Edward came up to me after I finished dancing with his father, and I gave the tall vampire a congratulatory hug.

"Would you mind if Jacob danced with Bella? I know that it would mean the world to her." I smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I would never deny Bella anything on her wedding day." Edward smiled at me and went over to Jacob, whispering in his ear. Jacob nodded, and Edward whisked him away. Embry and Seth were nowhere to be found, so I gravitated over towards Ashley.

"Hey Kay! These are some of Bella's friends. This is Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric." I nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaylee." I kept anxiously looking outside the door, missing Jacob's presence. I excused myself and went outside, wanting to see how everything was going. Bella was standing in an angry stance, and Jacob was shaking.

"Jacob! What's going on?" I shouted, but he ignored me.

"Bella, he's going to kill you! You don't need to go through this!" He yelled, but Bella shook her head.

"This is my decision! This is what I want! I trust him, he's not going to hurt me." Bella cried out, tears starting to flow freely. I rushed over to them, but Edward and the pack had already intervened.

Sam and Embry grabbed on to Jacob, pulling him away from Bella and Edward. The vampire had his arm wrapped protectively around his wife. "Bells .." I said, looking at her. Her makeup was still perfect, but her eyes were puffy and wet. Her cheeks were slightly splotchy.

She shook her head, not looking at me. Jacob really upset her. The boys were dragging Jacob away, and I chased after them. "Jacob, what did you say to her? This is her wedding day, damn it! You said you would be on your best behavior!" I exclaimed.

He pulled out of Sam and Em's grip. "She wants to have sex with him. While she's still human." He growled at me. I flinched back, but my temper flared back up.

"Her sex life is none of your business! You don't need to be trying to control her! If she wants to have sex, let her have sex!" Jacob started shaking again, and I backed up fearfully.

"He's going to kill her." He growled louder, and Sam grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jacob? You're scaring Kaylee. Calm down. Now." He told him, his voice low with authority. Jacob hesitated for a moment, and then he looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry." I shook my head, my eyes welling with salty tears.

"I'm going back inside." I said, my voice bitter. I could see the regret in his face, but I did not want to deal with his apologies right now. He doesn't need to be worrying about Bella's sex life, it's none of his damn business. I sighed, pushing the door open and walking inside. I was going to enjoy the rest of the reception if it killed me.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

Thank you all so much for reading! Keep favoriting/following/reviewing!

I was pissed at Jacob beyond belief. He never came back to the wedding, and when I went outside later that evening, his car was gone. Seth and his mother drove me home that night.

I climbed up the stairs at my house, feeling worn out and just sore. I laid down on the bed and curled into a ball. I felt like I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. I had been feeling tired like this for a while now, but it was getting worse.

"Hey Kay, how was the wedding?" My mom asked, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"It was nice, everything was super pretty." I mumbled, burying my face down into my pillow.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mom placed her hand on my forehead, checking for a temperature. "You look awfully pale." I shrugged.

"I'm okay. Just really tired." Mom made a little humming sound.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat at the wedding?" I shook my head. "Wasn't hungry."

My momma stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go heat up some chicken noodle soup for you. You need to eat and keep your strength up. You have chemo in the morning." She reminded me, and I groaned. "Is Jake going with you?"

I didn't know if Jacob would want to go with me tomorrow or not. I really didn't want to go alone, but I didn't want to suck up my pride and ask him. I decided that I would wait and see if he could get over his anger and apologize to me. "I'm not sure mom, he might be busy. He might have to work."

He had successfully finished his junior year of high school, and since it was finally over he picked up a few extra hours at the automobile garage. She nodded in understanding. "Okay baby, I'm going to go heat up your soup. Get some rest." She kissed my forehead and pulled my quilt over my body.

The house phone rang a few times until my mother answered it, and I pulled the blankets farther up over my head. I was just so damn exhausted. Mom let me sleep for about an hour and then she brought a bowl of soup to me.

"Eat as much as you can, baby girl. We need to have them test your blood in the morning and see if they can tell us what's going on." I nodded, sitting up and picking up a hot spoonful of soup. I blew on it carefully before eating it.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, enjoying the feel of the hot soup sliding down my throat.

"Billy. He was asking if you got home okay. Did you not ride with Jacob?" I scoffed.

"We got into a fight over Bella. He worries too much about her, and he should mind his own business." Mom gave me an understanding look and she laid down beside me on the bed.

"Baby, don't hold it against him. I know it bothers you that he used to love Bella, but there's always going to be a part of him that has attachments to her. I still have feelings for your father, but I don't love him anymore. Not like I used to. Things have changed, but I still worry about him. He loves you, and only you." She assured me, and I continued to slurp up my soup.

"That makes sense." I muttered, and she smiled widely at me.

"I know it makes sense, and it's because it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you baby girl." She said, gently patting down my mussed up hair. She took my empty bowl from me when I finished and covered me back up. "Call him. I know you think it'll hurt your pride, but it's hurting you more by being away from him."

I laid in bed motionless for a few minutes before sighing and picking up the phone on my nightstand. I dialed the number for Jacob's house first, but Billy answered and told me that Jacob wasn't there. The second person that I called was Emily, and she told me that Jacob was sitting in her kitchen. She handed him the phone. "Hello?" He asked, his voice low.

"Hi baby." I said quietly, but I knew he wouldn't have any trouble hearing me.

"Kaylee! I was going to call you, but your mom told my dad you were in bed and I didn't want to bother you. I'm so sorry." He apologized profusely, but I cut him off.

"Jacob, it's okay. I know you have her best interest at heart. I'm not mad anymore." I promised him, and I heard him sigh with relief.

"Can I come see you? I need to see you." He begged, and of course I agreed. We hung up the phone and I flipped the television on, settling down to watch Grey's Anatomy. "Kay?" Jacob's quiet voice said next to my ear.

"I must have fell asleep." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. He sat down beside me on the bed, looking at me with his big brown eyes. Jacob laughed when he saw the television. "Is this the only thing you watch? You've seen every episode twice." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's my favorite show!" I exclaimed, curling into his side and beginning the next episode. "I wish I could do that." I sighed, watching Meredith cut into someone's abdomen.

"You could do that if you wanted to. You're so smart." Jacob cooed, kissing my cheek.

"I think I would end up passing out if I had to take someone's organs out. I'll stick to being a nurse. The semester is almost over, so I'll be done with English. I'll have to take the second part of Anatomy next semester." I told him, but he didn't respond. "Jacob?"

"Are you really not mad at me?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'm not ecstatic about what happened today, but life is too short to stay mad." I told him, shrugging my shoulders. He smiled a huge smiling, showing me all of his beautiful white teeth. He hugged me tightly and peppered kisses all over my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing a loose piece of hair out of my face. "You look pale." I shook my head.

"I feel fine. I'm just tired. Mom said that she was going to get the doctor to check my blood in the morning to see why I'm so tired." Jacob lied his head on top of mine.

"That's good. I've noticed that you've been really sluggish lately, it has me worried." I nuzzled up against him, closing my eyes. His skin smelt so good. It smelled like the woods, his soap, and just his natural smell.

The next morning came early, and I had to drag myself out of bed. Jacob was waiting on me downstairs with my mom, and they were sitting at the table talking quietly to each other. I didn't ask any questions, I just walked over and hugged Jacob's neck lightly. Mom drove us to the hospital, and I kept dozing off in the car.

"Baby, wake up. We're at the hospital." Jacob said, shaking my shoulder lightly. I slowly walked into the hospital and to my appointment, where the doctor drew my blood and sent it off and then gave me my chemo.

The results came back about two hours later, and I was lying back with a heated blanket thrown over me. I was dreary and slightly nauseous.

"Good morning, Kaylee. I have your test results. You are anemic, which explains why you're so weak and lethargic. It's a problem that a lot of cancer patients have. Your blood can not make enough red blood cells. We're going to start you off with a simple solution, you will just need to take iron tablets once a day. And you already have a nutritionist, so they can help you start an iron-rich diet. Don't fret over this too much Kaylee. It's just a little bump in the road."

I sighed and laid my head back. Could nothing in my life be easy?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing your feedback and your ideas.

I glared down at the plate of spinach and cod fish that was sitting in front of me. Mom was so intent on getting my iron up to a healthy level that she made me eat a ridiculous amount of protein throughout the day.

For breakfast, I usually ate iron-fortified cereals with dried fruit. Lunch and dinner usually included beans, leafy greens, and some type of meat. My nutritionist told me not to just purchase iron supplements, but to also get multivitamins as well. It had been about two weeks or so since I went and was diagnosed.

Jacob sat next to me and shoveled the cod fish into his mouth, but he picked around the spinach. "If I have to eat this stuff, you have to eat this stuff." I said, bringing a spoonful of spinach up to his mouth. He pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head, so I moved to sit on his lap.

"Please baby? You won't eat this, even for me?" I asked, my voice sad. I poked my lower lip out into a sad pout, and I saw him begin to waver. He sighed through his nose and opened his mouth, grimacing when I shoved the green leafs into the open cavity.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" I giggled at his disgusted face. He swallowed the food and took a big drink of milk, sitting the empty glass back on the table.

"You're the one that needs it. You need to eat all of this, and then we should go for a walk. Get some fresh air and sunlight." Jacob said, watching me pick up a very small spoonful of spinach. I rolled my eyes, feeling him still staring at me.

"Fine. Let me finish this and we'll go." I sighed. I sadly ate the rest of my spinach and fish and went upstairs to grab a pair of shoes. I wore a pair of regular jeans and Nike Shocks, along with a simple t shirt. Jacob rinsed both of our plates off and placed them in our dishwasher. I smiled happily at him.

"That was sweet of you. You didn't have to do that." I hugged him, loving the feel of his muscular body pressed against mine. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple, leading me out the door.

"Let's walk to the store. It's not too far, and I need to pick up my schedule for the week and see what they want me to work." I suggested, smiling happily at him. He agreed and we went to the grocery store to pick up my schedule.

The manager was very happy to see me, and she hugged me. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asked, handing me the schedule. I quickly skimmed it, they scheduled me for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday night. I didn't mind it, so I handed it back to her and smiled.

"I'm doing better. They told me a few weeks ago that I was anemic, but it is a common problem with cancer patients, so they're trying to help me the best they can." She smiled at me sadly and hugged me again.

"You're doing fabulously. I'm proud of you. You're a great worker, and great student, and most importantly, you're a great individual." She told me, and I grinned. I loved her, she was such a nice woman.

After we left the store, we just walked around La Push, joking and laughing. The sun felt nice on my skin, and I ran my fingers through my hair. When I did that, I noticed a large clump of strands came out. I tossed it to the side silently, not mentioning it to Jacob, and watched the wind blow it down the sidewalk.

It bummed me out. I had been anticipating the hair loss for a while now, but I'm not going to lie, it makes me sad. My hair has always been my favorite thing about myself. I swallowed back my tears and smiled at Jacob when he told me about the fight that Quil and Paul got into over the last hamburger.

"Sounds like something Paul would do." I said, laughing. We walked at least two miles, and then I decided we should turn back around. "I'm getting tired." I admitted, feeling like a weakling for getting tired already. Jacob could probably walk ten miles without breaking a sweat.

He held my small hand in his large one. "Baby, it's okay. We went a lot farther than I was expecting. I'm glad you had enough energy to do this." He kissed my head. Jacob was always so proud of my small accomplishments, and I enjoyed when he praised me.

When we got back to the house, I collapsed on the couch and sighed with relief. "Now I need a nap." I told Jacob, making him chuckle.

"If you want a nap, you go ahead and take one." Jacob said, cuddling with me on the couch. I dozed off not too long after we sat down. I woke up about an hour later to the phone ringing. I groaned and got up to answer it. It was Billy, looking for Jacob.

"Hey baby, it's your dad." I said, handing it over to him.

"Hey dad, what's going on? Bella's back? Wait, what? What do you mean she's sick? Dad, I don't understand. Okay, okay. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Dad said that Bella and the leech are back from their honeymoon, but she's really sick. She must've caught something. But he told me we need to go see her." Jacob told me. I nodded.

"We can go now if you'd like." I suggested, standing up and stretching my tired bones. Jacob drove us to the Cullen's house in his prized Rabbit, and I fiddled with the radio station on the way there. "I wonder what's wrong with Bella? I hope she's okay." I fretted.

"She's a tough girl. I think she'll be fine. Dad said we have to see her to understand what's going on, which doesn't make any sense." When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, Carlisle was standing out there waiting on us.

"Good afternoon, Jacob. Kaylee." He said, looking pained.

"Hi Carlisle. How is Bella doing? Can we see her?" I asked, stepping closer to the door. Carlisle sighed. He stepped aside and let us in, and I smiled widely when I walked into their beautiful home. "Hi Bells, how are - .." I trailed off when I walked into the room and saw her.

She was lying on the couch, looking extremely fragile and weak. I had never seen anyone look so sick. Her skin was pale and paper thin. Her bones were slightly protruding. Her hair was brittle and breaking. "Bella .." I heard Jacob breathe beside me.

"Hi guys, I wondered when I would be seeing you." She said, her voice shaky sounding. My heart ached for the poor girl.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I asked quietly, stepping towards her on the couch. Rosalie jumped in front of me, her stance protective.

"Back off, Blondie. She would never hurt Bella." Jacob growled, stepping between Rosalie and myself. I ignored them both, going around them to stand in front of Bella. Edward was standing behind her, behind the couch. His eyes were black, the circles under them dark.

"It may not look like it, but I'm actually really great." Bella smiled weakly at me, and I raised my eyebrows. She looked like absolute hell, how was she doing great? "Rose, can you help me up so I can show them? Kay, I've been waiting to tell you." Rosalie brushed past me and helped her up.

Bella had one had pushing her body off of the couch, one holding her lower back. Her stomach was engorged and bulging, and I gasped at the sight. Her arms, legs, shoulders, were bony and thin, but her stomach made her limbs look even smaller. Edward grimaced as he looked at his wife, and Alice also looked away. Rosalie watched her happily.

"Bella .. You're pregnant?" I choked out. She held her stomach happily, her face beaming. Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. I felt my head start to spin as I looked between Edward and Bella. She was pregnant? With a vampire's baby? I placed my hand on my forehead, and everything started to go dark as I collapsed.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

Thank you to all of my readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers! I appreciate it!

I didn't hit the floor, I was in a room full of vampires and my werewolf boyfriend. They wouldn't let me hit the ground. I woke up sitting on Jacob's lap, and he was sitting on the couch beside Bella. Jacob felt me stirring, and he kissed my cheek. "Hi baby, glad that you're back here with us."

I sat up, leaning my back against his broad chest. Bella was watching me carefully, looking for a reaction. "Kaylee, I know that this probably looks bad, but it's not. I'm so happy. I'm going to be a mom to a beautiful little child." Bella said quietly, looking at Rosalie for support. She nodded in response.

"Carlisle is going to take care of her. We have nothing to worry about, we know that's the best doctor we could ever find." The beautiful blonde said, crossing her arms across her chest. I gnawed on my lower lip.

"Jacob, can I talk to you outside please?" Edward asked my lover, who gently slid me off of his lap.

"I'll be right back baby." He promised, kissing my lips and going outside with the vampire. I remained seated on the couch, nervously glancing at Bella.

"Why are you already so big? You just went on your honeymoon .." I asked, fiddling with the fringe on the blanket that was on the couch.

"He grows a little faster than a normal baby. He's just special." Bella cooed happily, holding her stomach. She must have seen my face, because she continued. "We haven't been able to check the gender, but I just know it's going to be a boy. My little EJ." She kept cooing, but I didn't say anything. Jacob came back in, and I reached out for him.

"I think we should go." Jacob suggested, and I nodded. Bella looked slightly hurt, but Jacob didn't seem to care. "Bye Bella. Hope you don't die." Jacob told her, grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the couch. I waved at her as we left, but she probably didn't see because Jacob was moving me so quickly.

We were silent when we pulled out of their driveway, but eventually I had to speak. "That _thing_ is going to kill her." I gasped. Jacob sighed, shaking his head.

"I really don't think there's any way she can survive this. Edward told me when we went outside that he doesn't want her to have this thing. He knows it's harming her and he knows that it'll probably kill Bella. But she's so happy she's having his baby. It's what she wants." Jacob shivered as a tremor racked through his body, but I grabbed his hand to calm him.

We pulled into Emily's driveway, and everyone else was already there. She smiled warmly at us as we walked into her house, but her smile dropped when she saw out facial expressions. "What's going on?" She asked, and the guys rushed into the kitchen to hear the gossip.

Jacob explained everything. How Bella was thin and fragile while her stomach was large and bulbous. The pained look that never left Edward's face as he watched his wife slowly waste away while his child thrived. The pack looked disgusted. They snarled and growled throughout the story. When Jacob finished, Leah left the room, but I don't think anyone noticed. I slid out from underneath Jacob's arm, following her quietly outside.

"Leah, are you alright?" I asked. She was leaning against the railing of Emily's porch, her head held down.

"I'm a genetic dead-end." She told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was she talking about? "I can't have children." She said, her voice actually cracking. I walked up beside her quietly, leaning against the railing.

"Leah, you don't know that for sure. Just because you're the first female in the pack doesn't mean anything. I haven't told Jacob this yet, but the doctor told me that the chemo could make me infertile." I whispered, burying my face in my hands.

Leah sighed. "Kaylee, that's not always the case. You could be fine. You need to go to the gynecologist and talk to them about this, there are ways they can help. They can freeze your eggs." She suggested. I sniffled.

"I've always imagined myself with kids, yanno? And now that I have Jacob, I want them even more. I want to have a beautiful family with him. I think he wants them too, and that's why I'm scared to tell him."

"Don't hide this from him. If anything happens and you can't have kids and he finds out that you knew, it's going to crush him. Tell him, go to the doctor, figure something out." Leah told me sternly.

I hugged her tightly, just for a few seconds, before pulling away and smiling at her. "You'll be a great mother." I told her, and she smiled a little. Leah may seem like a bitch, and sometimes she was just hellacious, but she could be a wonderful person at times. I was glad I had her as a friend.

I walked back into the house, not saying anything when I saw the looks on the pack's faces. "What's going on?" I asked, perching myself on Jacob's lap. He sighed. Sam was the one who spoke.

"If this thing poses a threat to the safety of Bella, we have the duty to eliminate it. It could kill her. And if anything like that were to happen, Edward would change Bella. We don't want that either." He told me, his voice exasperated. He was so fed up with the situation.

"They're not going to let you kill the baby. Bella is happy. Rosalie is protecting her like she's her guard dog. Oh, no offense." I giggled at the reference, but then became serious again. "Edward looks like he's dying. It's killing him to see her like this, but I don't think he would let anyone harm the baby." Jacob interrupted me then.

"I talked to Edward when I was at their house. He asked us, Kaylee and myself, to convince Bella to let them terminate this pregnancy. He said that he wants Bella to have children, but not if it's going to harm her like this. He even said that he would let me father her children. That's how desperate he is right now." I gasped loudly.

Edward asked my soulmate to impregnate his wife? I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. Jacob, noticing how angry I was, held me tightly. "Don't worry, of course I told him no. You're the only woman I would ever want to have a family with." My heart ached. I needed to tell him about my possible infertility. But how would I bring that up?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

I was lying in Jacob's small bed, smiling at his sleeping face. I had stayed the night with him the previous night and he had yet to wake up. He was holding my body tightly, and as much as I love to cuddle with Jacob, the heat was beginning to be a bit much. I gently tried to pry my arm out of his grasp, but he refused to let me go. "Jacob, its hottttt…" I whined, trying to pull away.

"Just stay with me." He moaned, holding me. I sighed, knowing that trying to fight would be a waste of time. He groaned and stretched, making his bones and joints pop. I smiled at him as he yawned and rubbed his beautiful brown eyes. "Now I can't sleep." He complained.

He hasn't been sleeping much. The pack was always on patrol. Watching for new vampires, waiting on Bella's baby to arrive. That could be any day now. Between patrolling, attending doctor's appointments with me, and trying to spend time with me and work, he was slowly driving himself to exhaustion.

I had attended my doctor's appointment to check my fertility a few days before, and I didn't tell Jacob. I thought that he had too much on his mind already, and this would really bum him out if he knew why I was going. I was awaiting my test results, I would be getting the phone call any moment. I had bought myself a cheap cell phone so I could keep in contact with Jacob while he was away, and my mom could text me when she needed me for something.

"Is everything okay? You keep checking your phone." Jacob asked, and I decided that I should go ahead and tell him.

"Well, you know that I went to the doctor the other day. I went to get checked to see if I was still fertile. They say that chemo can affect a woman's fertility, and I wanted to make sure I was okay." I told him, and I saw his adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"They didn't tell you anything yet?" He asked, his voice quiet. I shook my head. I felt the tears building up behind my eyes. This was hard. It was probably the most anxiety I have ever had. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "It'll be okay." He muttered into my thin hair. His voice was cracking. The room filled with the loud ringing of my phone, and I reached out for it quickly.

"It's the doctor." I told him, and he nodded his head in response, gesturing for me to answer it. "Hello? Yes, this is Kaylee. Uh huh. Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you so much." I sighed, hanging up the phone. It was a very quick call. Jacob looked at me nervously, and I gave him a smile. "They said that I was fine. I was still fertile."

The grin on Jacob's face was huge, and he tackled me into a wonderful hug. He captured my lips with his, pulling my body in closer to his. Our bodies were molded together, his warm lips massaging mine as he caressed the soft skin on my face with his rough hands. I felt myself melt into his touch, feeling like my body was made of putty.

He laid down flat on his back, pulling my slim body on top of his. I giggled, rubbing my hands over his beautifully defined stomach. I felt them twitch under the touch of my cold hands. I pulled myself away from his lips, making him pout, but his pout disappeared when I straddled his hips. I could feel his erection under me, and I slowly grinded my lower half against his. A loud, shrill ringtone broke us apart, but this time it was Jacob's phone.

He groaned and reached for it, plucking it off of the table. "What? Wait, Seth, slow down? What do you mean the baby is coming? Bella's baby? Okay, okay, we're on the way!" He hung up the phone quickly and looked at me. "We need to go. Bella's having her baby."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mom, and Ashley.

We left the house in a panic, speeding off towards the Cullen's house as quickly as we could manage. He whipped into the driveway and jumped out of the car, me following behind him at a slower pace. We burst into the house uninvited, and we could hear Bella screaming before we even got on the porch.

"Bells!" Jacob roared, running towards the sound of her screams. She was convulsing on a hospital bed in the living room, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Rosalie was standing over her naked body with a scalpel, and she dug the sharp end of the metal into Bella's engorged stomach. Blood instantly began pooling to the surface, and her eyes flashed with hunger.

Jacob noticed the look as well, and he threw his body into Rosalie's, knocking her away from Bella. Edward took her place, cutting into Bella's delicate human flesh and digging through her insides, finally pulling out a tiny baby girl. "She's beautiful." Edward murmured, and Bella gasped.

"She? Renesmee." She cooed, reaching out and taking the baby from her husband's arms. She flinched as the baby bit her exposed flesh, and then Renesmee cried out. Edward quickly took her back, cuddling her close to his body. Bella's breathing slowed down, before it stopped completely.

"Here, take her." Edward said, giving me the baby. Rosalie came in behind me.

"I'm okay now. Let me take her." I obliged, passing her over to Rosalie before following her into the other room. As much as I loved Bella, this was something that I just could not be around for. I heard them both yelling at her to wake up, but I sat in the floor beside Rosalie's chair, staring at the baby girl.

"She's beautiful." I said quietly, and Rosalie smiled bitterly. She must have noticed the confusion on my face at her bitter expression, and she explained it to me in a low voice. She told me about her best friend, who had a handsome husband and a beautiful baby, and the wonderfully rich man that she was engaged to marry.

She told me about how she ran into him that night on the street, drunk with a group of his friends, and how they violated her. They left her beautiful, mutilated body in the street to die, until Carlisle found her. He changed her into a vampire, and she met Emmett, the love of her life. She talked about how she wanted to grow old with him on a porch, sitting in their rocking chairs surrounded by their many grandchildren.

"I can see where you're coming from with your protectiveness over Renesmee. I just went to the doctor and had my fertility checked to make sure that Jacob and I would be able to have children. Luckily they said the chemotherapy hadn't messed anything up." I told her, reaching out and brushing a finger against Renesmee's soft skin.

Jacob ran out of the room, running past Rosalie and I, and going outside the house. Edward remained in the room with Bella, and I sighed. "She didn't make it, did she?" I asked quietly, and Rosalie nodded sadly.

"Edward injected her with a large dose of his venom, and it sounded like he was biting her, too. He's trying to get as much venom into her system as possible to make sure that the change works." I gnawed my lip. I wasn't a big fan of Edward, he made me very nervous. But this isn't what he deserves. He deserved to have a happy family. I stood up, brushing off of my pants.

"Jacob, baby?" I asked, walking outside into the yard. He was crouched down in the grass, rocking his body gently. Leah and Seth Clearwater watched sadly from the sidelines, feeling immense pity for their heart broken friend.

I squatted down next to him, wrapping my tiny arms around his large body. "Bella's gone." He sobbed, his voice cracking. I didn't say anything, I just held his tightly. The tears were pouring from his eyes, and Seth had a few running down his face as well. My eyes were misting over, and I sniffed.

After a few minutes of just holding my lover, he pushed me off of him gently. He stormed into the house looking determined, and I followed behind him quickly, not sure what he was planning on doing. He stopped behind Rosalie, squatting down and looking at the small baby girl.

I sat down beside him, smiling at the baby. I reached out and let her latch onto my index finger with her tiny appendages, and I saw Jacob's expression soften. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple, watching my interaction with Renesmee.

I was imagining our children again. Beautiful little Quilette children just running around our living room as I cooked dinner in my nurse's scrubs with Jacob right by my side. Rosalie watched us closely, and then she slowly placed Renesmee in my waiting arms. Her expression was slightly jealous. Jacob and I could have a family together, and she could never have that.

I cuddled the baby close to my chest, but made sure none of my skin was exposed. I didn't want to get bit next. Edward came out of the living room looking defeated, and he took his baby from my arms. "Edward? Did it work?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Hopefully. My venom should be flowing through her veins as we speak, her body should be practically full of it." I nodded, feeling optimistic. If Carlisle was able to save every single member of his family from their demise, I have faith that Edward could save the love of his life. He had too. Renesmee shouldn't have to live her life without knowing her mom.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

Around three days later, I received a phone call from Jacob saying that Bella had woken up. Edward's venom had worked. I was lying in bed, I had just went to a chemotherapy treatment, I wasn't sure if I would have the energy to go see her. "I can come pick you up. We won't stay long, and Carlisle will be there if you need anything." Jacob insisted, and I finally agreed.

"Well, is it safe? I mean, she is a newborn .." I said. I didn't want my blood to make her uncomfortable. Jacob was silent for a minute, and I knew it was because he was contemplating what I had said.

"Bella wouldn't hurt you. We'll all be there to keep you safe. You know I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you." He assured me. Jacob told me that he would be at the house soon to get me, and I slowly drug myself out of the bed. I was tired and worn down, my legs and arms felt like noodles. I slipped on a pair a sweatpants and a plain shirt, putting on a pair of Vans and a hoodie.

Jacob arrived at my house quickly, and together we sped off towards the Cullen's house. They were already outside. Bella was wearing a skin tight blue dress, and her skin was extremely pale. Her head whipped in our direction, and I made eye contact with her beautiful red eyes. I was apprehensive when we pulled in and parked. I was nervous to get out of the car.

Jacob bounded out of the car, running right to Bella. I hesitantly opened the car door and walked to her slowly. She sniffed the air gently, before smiling at me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. No offense, but your blood doesn't smell too good." Bella told me, wrapping her arms around me gently.

"I just had chemo this morning." I explained tiredly, my eyes feeling puffy and heavy. She gave me a compassionate look, and Carlisle came over and carefully placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go inside. You can lay on the couch, it is large enough to comfortably lay on. I will also get you some toast. It isn't much, but it will help settle your stomach and make sure you have a little bit of something in your stomach." He told me, leading me into the house. I smiled at him weakly and followed, lying down on the couch.

Carlisle brought me two pieces of toast along with a cup of ice chips, which I took happily. I sat up and wrapped myself up in the large blanket thrown over the back of the couch. He handed me the remote, made sure I did not need anything else, and returned outside to his family.

I laid on the couch myself for around an hour. I ate my toast slowly, sucked on my ice chips, flipped through the hundreds of television channels, and then laid down for a nap. I was awoken by a loud whooping sound, and I jumped up, wondering what was going on.

Bella was standing over a large pile of rubbish, something that once looked like a boulder. Renesmee was in her arms, holding a piece of rock in her tiny hand. She was staring hard at it, her eyebrows furrowed. The rock ground into dust, and she held it up to show everyone. And then she noticed me.

Bella walked over to me with the small girl in her arms, and she reached out for me. She rested her tiny, surprisingly warm hand on my cheek, and I gasped at the images that were assaulting my mind. I saw Bella giving birth, the taste of the blood Renesmee tasted when she bit into her mother's flesh. I saw Edward's face as he rocked her to sleep. I saw Jacob watching her play with intrigue. And then I saw myself walking out of the Cullen's house, my hair thin and scraggly, my clothes looking extremely baggy and hanging off my thin body. I grimaced and pulled back.

She smiled at me beautifully, and I could not help but to smile back. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and kissed my lips. "Nessie is pretty awesome, isn't she?" Bella growled, and I jumped back, not used to the terrifying sound. Jacob grinned. "Bella does not like my nickname for her kid. But Renesemee is a mouthful, Nessie is so much easier to say." He said.

Bella snarled again, and Edward rolled his golden eyes. I nestled my head into Jacob's side, and I smiled when he pulled me into his body. The beautiful baby girl was walking steadily and quite gracefully across the yard, and everyone was watching her adoringly.

"I love you." Jacob told me, kissing the top of my head. I giggled like a school girl.

"I love you." I told him. We watched Renesmee play for the longest time, until I was finally just too tired to stand. We exchanged goodbyes with the Cullens, and I curled up in the passenger seat of Jacob's Rabbit.

"We need to get you home, you're exhausted." He told me, rubbing my knee gently. I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes. We pulled into my driveway and he helped me into the house and into my bed.

"I wish you weren't sick." Jacob said quietly, brushing a loose piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded.

"Me too." My words were slurred due to my exhaustion, and I pulled the warm blankets over my shoulders.

"I hate seeing you like this. It kills me. I just want you to be happy and healthy." He told me, making me sigh and sit back up.

"Jacob, just because I'm sick does not mean that I am unhappy. I am very happy because I have you in my life. I love you more than anything in the world." I told him, wrapping my tiny arms around his huge body. He was silent for a minute before he sighed, relaxing in my arms.

"I'm so damn lucky to have you."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

Author's Note: I have received reviews and messages with suggestions from readers, which is awesome! But I wanted to hear a few more opinions. The readers have given me two ideas about the story, and I was just wondering what everyone else thought of them.

Kaylee will need to be changed into a vampire.

Once Jacob and Kaylee finally "mate," she will no longer be sick.

If anyone else has any suggestions, feel free to let me know! Thanks!

Ashley and I were lounging on the couch, enjoying the last week of winter break before we had to start our classes again. We were flipping through the channels on television when the phone rang shrilly. "Hello? Hey, Jacob. What's wrong my love?" I gnawed on my bottom lip as he told me about all of the vampires that were piled into the Cullen's house today.

A war was about to begin, and I was terrified. The Volturi were coming here for answers and to lay down the law, and the Cullen's recruited many other vampires to retaliate. The pack was going to fight as well, if it came down to it. "Give me a little bit of time, and I'll be over there baby. I love you." I hung up the phone, sighing. I pulled my beanie off of my head, rubbing the stubble that was beginning to grow back.

I had finally lost enough hair to the point that the rest would need to be shaved off. I hated it immensely, I loved my long black hair. I wore beanies and ball caps on my head at almost every moment I was awake.

"Pack business?" Ashley sighed, and I nodded in understanding. Embry had told her everything about the pack and imprinting, and she was surprisingly calm about the whole ideal of the supernatural. She loved Embry more than ever, and she was very supportive. We went to Emily's every Friday night to help cook the huge meal for the bonfires, and we would go help her make breakfast and lunch whenever we had the chance.

She was wary when it came to the battle that was going to be fought in the near future, and I understood completely. I hated that our pack, our family, would be put in danger. However, we all loved Renesmee, and everyone would die to protect her. "The other vampires are here. They're at the Cullen's house, and I think Jacob is feeling a little outnumbered. I'm not sure if Embry is with them or not, we would have to call Emily."

Ashley ran her fingers through her blonde hair, and I gave her a sad smile. She was calm about everything else that was thrown at her, but anything that possibly endangered Embry terrified the hell out of her. I understood her completely. I needed Jacob to be safe, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him.

"I'll go straight to Emily's, you have fun with all of those vampires. Hope you don't get eaten." Ashley joked in a dark tone, before slipping on her boots and hugging me goodbye. I hugged her back tightly, waving at her as she walked out of the door. I dressed quickly and drove to the Cullen's house, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. I did trust the Cullens to not eat me, but I was wary about the new vampires.

I parked in the huge driveway, smiling at my lover that was standing by the front door waiting on me. "Hi sweetheart." I cooed, giggling as he swept my tiny body into his arms. He placed his hand on top of my beanie, ruffling it slightly.

I noticed a few of the other vampires watching us curiously, sneering their noses. A few of them were muttering to each other, but a few golden eyed vampires approached us. "Hello, I am Tanya. This is Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate. It is wonderful to meet you." She smiled beautifully at me and grabbed my hand with her cold one.

"Bella was right, her blood does smell off." Carmen commented quietly, and I gave her a tiny smile.

"It's due to the chemotherapy. I have cancer." I explained, trying to sound nonchalant. I hated having to explain my illness to others. They gave me sympathetic looks, but smiled again.

"We wanted to thank you for loaning your love to our family during their time of need. We truly appreciate everything the pack has done for the Cullens while we have stayed in Alaska." Tanya said, and I smiled back at her.

"Jacob is a wonderful man." I replied, placing my fingertips on his muscular arm. He grinned down at me and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Let us get you inside, you must be freezing." Eleazar stated, and I followed the Denali clan into the large house. The Cullens were standing around, making small talk with the other vampires. Bella and Edward were seated on the couch, with Renesmee perched quite happily on her father's lap. She had her tiny hand pressed against her mother's face.

Bella turned around and looked at me, her eyes widening when she saw the beanie on my head. I hadn't been out in public since I shaved my head. "Kaylee." She sighed, her voice ringing beautifully in the air. She walked over to me quickly, wrapping me up in a tight hug. Edward smiled at me from the couch, and then turned his attention back to his beautiful daughter.

"I'm glad you came." Bella told me, smiling at me. I smiled back the best that I could, but I honestly was not too excited that I had to be sitting in a house full of vampires that could quite possibly eat me. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She took me all around the house, introducing me to every vampire that was in the area.

I shied away from the frightening Romanian coven, whose skin looked so thin that the breeze could destroy it. I was drawn to not only the beautifully large vampire women from the Amazon, but also Benjamin, the talented young boy from the Egyptian coven. Renesmee also seemed to particularly like the Amazonian women, because they showed her very vivid pictures with shockingly bright colors. Renesmee showed them to me afterwards.

Garrett was also a wonderful individual, and he made me laugh during this time of difficulty. He grinned widely at me as he stood up to announce his idea to the group. "How about we go outside and show off our abilities? Isabella needs to learn about her abilities as well." The vampires all shared similarly beautiful smirks as they glanced around at the others, sizing each other up.

I sighed quietly and looked up at Jacob as he wrapped his large arm around my shoulder. "This should be fun." I commented and he kissed my lips sweetly.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

I was incredibly on edge while the vampires tested their abilities, seeing as I was the only human in the area. If for some reason one of them were to snap and want to attack, I am the only creature around with actual flowing blood, even if it does smell different.

They would not hesitate to sink their viciously sharp teeth into my frail flesh, and the mere thought was terrifying. I shuddered slightly as I thought about it, and Jacob wrapped his arm around me a little tighter. The Egyptians seemed hesitant about showing Benjamin's abilities, which made everyone else incredibly curious. They must be hiding his strength out of fear. All of the covens would want him if he was super powerful.

I watched from the sideling as the vampires danced around each other, showing their quick moves and excellent skills. Jacob seemed antsy beside me, and I felt like he was itching for some action. I did not like the thought of him tangling in battle with these creatures. Even though these vampires were on our side, they were still terrifying to think about. They could seriously hurt a pack member.

"Has Bella found out her ability yet?" I asked Jacob, and he shook his head.

"They are working on it. She probably has some super awesome power." Jacob said, watching closely. I tried to focus, but it was cold outside, and I really just wanted to lay down in a nice warm bed. I pulled my beanie tighter against my head, trying to keep the warmth in. Bella was standing in front of one of the tall Amazonian women, an intense look of concentration on her face.

She looked like she was straining to do something, but I was not sure what was going on. Edward turned around and smiled at me. He must have heard my confused thoughts. "She's trying to project a barrier around us. She's a shield." He said it adoringly, staring at her beautiful face.

After everyone had shown their abilities and Bella had successfully projected her shield, Bella stated that she had a little more Christmas shopping to take care of. I stayed by Jacob's side and happily entered the warm house of the Cullen's. The heat was unnecessary for them, but I truly think they did it for my benefit, which I appreciated.

I curled up on the couch, trying to ignore the conversations going on around me. I was startled, however, when Edward gently sat on the edge of the couch. Renesmee was in his arms, and she reached out for me. I hesitated, remembering the images she had shown me before, but Edward smiled encouragingly.

I took the beautiful child in my arms, and she put her soft hand on my cheek. She showed me images once again from her birth, the blood from Bella's body a bright red. I gasped as she showed me glimpses of myself, my long black hair shiny and beautiful. She must be wondering where it all went. I saw Jacob in her mind sitting beside me, she liked us together. She liked Jacob. He was nice.

I smiled as the images ended, a stray tear running down my cheek as I reminisced on my old self, before I was sick. I was so happy and vibrant, and now I was tired and thin. My face looked like it was permanently unhappy, and my skin looked extremely frail. I sighed sadly, and Renesmee wiped the tear off of my cheek. "She does not want you to be sad. She still thinks you're beautiful. As does Jacob. You should hear what he thinks about you." Edward told me, smiling as his beautiful daughter crawled back onto his lap. I smiled over at my imprint, who was sitting at the table, hesitantly talking to Garrett.

He must have sensed my staring, because he turned his head and looked at me. His smile was contagious, and I smiled widely. I reached my hands out for him, and he did not hesitate to rush over to me and wrap me in a huge hug. "I love you. So much."

I held his large face in my tiny hands, and I smiled up at him as my heart swelled with joy. "I love you, Jacob. More than anything in the world." I kissed his warm lips, ignoring the staring that I knew was happening.

I wanted Jacob for the rest of my life. He was my life, my happiness. He was the person that gave my life meaning, and he would be there by my side for the rest of my life. I was truly lucky.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

I was not allowed to be at the site of the battle. I was to sit at Emily's house with her, Kim, and Ashley. We were silent for most of the day, panicked and stressing over the possible results. Emily fretted over the stove, making tons of food and baking, even though none of our boys were there to eat.

"Ladies .. What if this does not end well?" Ashley asked, leaning her head on my shoulder. I know she was fretting over her Embry, just as the rest of us were worried about our men. I smacked her lightly, but I knew that we were all thinking the same thing.

"We can't think like that. We have to stay positive. Once the Volturi see Renesmee, they'll realize what is happening. Her heart beats, she smells human. She sleeps, she eats. She is obviously not a full vampire. She's special." I said, thinking about her big beautiful eyes and her tiny hand lying on my cheek.

"Nothing can happen to Sam. I just wouldn't be able to deal with it. Especially not right now." Emily stated, and she smiled when we gave her confused looks. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a wonderful Quilette baby." She admitted, and I squealed loudly. I did not even know I could produce sounds like the one that burst out of my mouth.

"Emily! That's so exciting!" I hugged her tightly, and she hugged back. I felt her bury her face into my neck and I could feel the warm tears as they dripped onto my flesh. My heart clenched in pain, and I felt my own eyes begin to well up with tears. I could not wait until this was all over.

I placed my hand on Emily's stomach and choked out a laugh. "Your time will come soon enough. Jacob can't wait until he can start a family with you. He's told me tons of times." Emily said, placing her hand on top of mine. My clenching heart swelled back up with joy at her words, and I stared at her with watery eyes.

"You mean it?" I gasped out, and she nodded. "Emily, I love you and Sam so much, and I'm so happy for you." She was giggling happily.

"I haven't told Sam yet. I am going to tell him tonight when they get back." She had a quick look of fear cross over her expression, and I knew that she was thinking about something happening to Sam and her having to take care of the baby on her own. I nodded, assuring her that our men would be fine.

"I have to go. I actually have a doctor's appointment today, I forgot all about it." I said, grabbing my small purse off of the side of the chair. I hugged my friends and walked out of the house, heading straight for my car.

To make my nerves even worse today, I had a PET scan scheduled. They believed that my chemotherapy and radiation should have shrunk the tumor slightly that was in my esophagus. If not, then they were either going to have to give me even stronger treatments more often, or they would have to do surgery and see what could be manually removed.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot, my hands shaking against the steering wheel. I walked into the hospital, heading to the cancer ward. I signed in, my hand writing practically illegible. I sat in the waiting room with the other patients, whom were staring absent mindedly at the television or magazines that were provided. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, taking deep calming breaths.

"Kaylee Little?" The nurse called my name sweetly, and I stood up. She gestured for me to follow her, and I followed her into the room where the PET scan would take place. I was extremely nervous as she prepared me for the scan, and she reminded me how the process would go. The biggest and most important piece of information is to stay super still or the scan's readings could be false.

After the results finally came back, my Oncologist called me into his office. My mom was waiting in there already, because she promised to come by the doctor's as soon as she got off work. I smiled nervously at them both and sat down in the big puffy chair beside my mother. She grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Good afternoon, Kaylee. You're looking well." The doctor said, and I smiled in thanks. I was so nervous that I was not even sure if I could form words. "Well, you have been very adamant with keeping your health up, which is very helpful along with your chemotherapy and radiation treatments. You've been taking your vitamins and iron supplements every day, and you eat very well. You seem to get plenty of sleep, and even a little bit of exercise. You have handled this very well, Kaylee, and we're all so proud of you." I nodded, wishing she would just hurry up and get to the results of my scan.

"The scan shows that your tumor has actually shrunk a lot more than we had planned. We were expecting a shrink of at least twenty, maybe thirty percent at the most. But your tumor had shrunk around fifty percent! Fifty! That's insane, and so very wonderful. Congratulations. You are doing wonderfully, and if you keep taking care of yourself like you are, I think you should be cancer free in no time."

The doctor smiled and exposed her beautifully white teeth, and she seemed to be bursting with pride. My mom had her face buried in her hands and she sobbed happy tears, and I could feel myself also being overcome with joy. I wasn't nearly as sick as I was before. Things were going to get better soon.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I slipped the small piece of technology out of my denim jeans. It was a text message from Ashley, letting me know that the war was over. The Volturi were gone, and Renesmee was not harmed. All of our boys were safe. Jacob was safe.

He was safe and I was almost cancer free.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

I practically skipped out of the hospital due to my joy. Things were really starting to look up for us. The doctor told me that I would not have any treatments for the next week, but it would pick back up the week afterwards. She was so proud of me for following my healthy routine, and I planned on sticking to it so I would eventually be cancer free.

My mom was right behind me, smiling widely and wiping away her tears. "Are you going home or are you going to see Jacob?" Mom asked.

"I need to tell everyone the good news, I won't stay out late tonight. I promise." I told her, and she smiled and nodded.

"I have to go back to work, but I get off at seven. We can watch some Lifetime movies and spend some time together. I feel like we never get to spend any time together." She said, and I felt bad instantly. I really did not get to see my mom too often, and it was mainly because she was working so hard to pay for my treatments. I was still working a few shifts a week, and it made enough money to help pay a few bills. When I was not working or at school, I was on the reservation.

"I promise, I'll be home before you get off and we can be together." I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. I hopped in my car and drove off to the reservation, my excitement becoming too much to bear. Everyone seemed to already be at Emily's, and I busted in the house, smiling widely at the company that was inside.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, and everyone grinned and waved. Jacob was leaning against the kitchen counter, and he walked towards me in a few quick strides, capturing me in his embrace. "Baby girl, it's over." He told me, kissing all over my face.

"I have something to tell you." I stated, the grin on my face so wide it was hurting my cheeks. He raised his eyebrows, patiently waiting for my news. Everyone else around us had also fell silent, and I looked around happily. "I just went to my Oncologist for my PET scan, and they said that the tumor and amount of cancer has decreased about fifty percent. I'm halfway there!" I exclaimed, and Jacob yelled out in excitement.

Jacob picked me up and spun me around, making me giggle widely. Everyone else patted me on the shoulder and hugged me, and I felt overwhelmed from the amount of love from my family. Emily was sitting at the table, staring up at me with watery doe eyes. She never broke eye contact with me as she stood up and made her way over to me, wrapping me in a large motherly hug.

"I'm so happy." She said, finally letting the tears break past their barrier and letting them roll down her tan cheeks. The door opened then, and Embry and Ashley walked in, looking confused at the sight of Emily and I in our embrace. I waved at the couple, and Jacob leaned forward and whispered in Ashley's ear. She screamed loudly and hugged both me and Emily.

I finally could not hold back my emotions, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I sobbed. Hands gently rubbed my back, and I felt myself being removed from Ash and Emily's arms. I instantly knew who they belonged to, and I wrapped my arms around their thin torso. "Embry, I can't believe it." I choked out, and he chuckled lowly in his chest. Embry held me tightly for what felt like forever, until I finally felt like my emotions were contained. I gave a nervous chuckle as I looked around at everyone. "I'm sorry that I got overwhelmed." I giggled.

Everyone just shrugged it off, stating that it was to be expected. Emily, Ashley and Kim sat down at the kitchen table, and I sat on Jacob's lap in one of the chairs. I wanted to ask Emily about her pregnancy, but I was not sure if she had told Sam yet.

After sitting around with the pack for a few hours, I realized the time. "I need to get going guys, I promised my mom that we would have a night together." I said, standing up. The girls all hugged me again, and even Leah gave me a little smirk from her spot on the counter. I waved at everyone as Jacob walked me to my car.

"Baby girl, I can not even begin to explain how happy I am for you." He said, wrapping me in a tight hug. I melted into his hug, enjoying his muscular arms around my body.

"It's been so hard, Jacob .. I'm just glad that this is all finally paying off." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down towards mine, capturing his lips with mine. His soft lips molded against mine, and once I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter, they danced around each other carefully.

"I'm so glad that you are getting better. I could not imagine a life without you." My beanie was sliding off of my head, and he carefully removed it. I reached up instinctively to grab it back. His eyes were focused on my shaved head, and he placed his hand on top of it, rubbing the soft hairs that were beginning to grow back. "You know that you are still perfect to me, right?" He asked quietly, and I felt myself getting choked up again.

"Jacob.." I started, but he kissed me again, silencing me.

"You will always be perfect to me. No matter what. I don't care if you're bald, or if you have hair down to your feet. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life." He told me, and I sniffled.

After we said our goodbyes, I drove home with a big smile on my face. Mom was not home when I got there, so I decided to go ahead and start working on dinner. Since my healthy diet was working so well, I wanted to splurge a little and eat something not so healthy. I popped a pepperoni pizza in the oven and grabbed a few ingredients to make a salad, which should balance the meal out.

The timer started dinging on the oven the same time mom opened the door, and she grinned widely at me. "Pizza? Someone isn't following the rules." She joked, and I held up the salad bowl defensively.

"I have salad." I stated, and mom threw her head back and laughed. She untied her apron and threw it in the hamper, and I started setting the table. "So how was work?" I asked her as we sat down for dinner.

"It wasn't too busy, which is good and bad, because I don't make as many tips." She told me, and I nodded my head in response. "How did Jacob respond when you told him the news?"

I swallowed my mouthful of salad and smiled at her. "He was so happy. Everyone was. Jacob has been so sweet and supportive through all of this, and I'm so lucky that I have him." Mom shook her head, smiling at my words. "Emily told me today that she's pregnant." I continued.

"You're kidding! That's great! She's such a great woman, she'll make a wonderful mother." Mom thought very highly of Emily, and she was grateful that Emily helped take care of me while I have been sick. "Are they going to get married first?" She asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Probably, they have been engaged for a while." Mom nodded, munching on her slice of pizza. After dinner, we placed the dirty dishes in the sink and wiped off the table before sitting down on the couch to watch Lifetime movies. The movies were cheesy and corny and we laughed and enjoyed each other's company for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Around eleven, we were both so tired we could barely keep our eyes open. Mom kissed my forehead before heading upstairs to her room, and I smiled at the television screen. Maybe now we could all slow down and enjoy our lives. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it, reading the text message on the screen from Jacob.

"Emily is pregnant. She and Sam are so happy. Can't wait until that's us. I love you."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley.

I woke up early the following Monday morning to attend my second semester of community college. Winter break did not seem long enough, especially with all of the vampire drama that had been going on. The weather outside was snowy and freezing, and I sighed when I got out of bed. The wooden floor was cold under my bare feet, and I shivered.

I dressed in many layers, not wanting to be miserably cold all day long. I had signed up for more classes this semester, adding nutrition and developmental psychology with the second part of my anatomy class. My book bag was laid on the couch, and I grabbed it on my way out of the door.

Ashley was parked in her usual spot at the college, and I pulled in beside her. "Hey bitch." She greeted me as I opened my car door. I scoffed and pushed at her shoulder.

"Good morning to you, too." I joked, slinging my bag over my shoulder. She grinned at me and wrapped her arm around my other shoulder.

"You know that I love you. Aren't you so excited to be back here?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I am actually kind of excited. It is normal. Nothing in our life is normal anymore, so this feels pretty good to be doing normal activities." The last few weeks had been so stressful, and it was quite relieving to be in school.

Jacob and Embry had started their first semester of their senior year, and they were excited it was their last year, but they were bummed that they were going back to school at all. "I have nutrition first." I told Ash, gesturing to the textbook in my hand. She shook her head.

"I have abnormal psychology first, then anatomy." I had anatomy after nutrition as well, so I told her that I would see her in there. We went our separate ways to our classes. I was the first one in there, so I sat one of the very front seats.

People started to slowly file in, but they all sat in the seats in the very back. I pulled out a notebook and a pencil and that them on my desk, and I did not even notice that someone had sat beside me. "Hi." The voice said, making me jump.

"Hi." I said back, a smile on my face. The boy beside me was tan with a shock of blonde hair. He had a wide grin on his face, and his teeth were incredibly white.

"My name is Kellan." He offered me a hand to shake and I took it.

"My name is Kaylee. Nice to meet you, Kellan." He released my hand and pulled his textbook and notebook out of his bag. We did not say much throughout the class, but afterwards he smiled at me again.

"What class do you have next?" He had anatomy, same as me. We walked together, and he walked very close to my side. Ashley was already in the classroom, sitting in the same seat as last semester.

"Hello there, lovely." She greeted as I sat down, and I snickered.

"Barely over an hour ago, I was a bitch. Now I'm lovely?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Have no fear, you're still a bitch. You are just a lovely bitch." Kellan sat down on my other side, and Ashley stared him down. "Why are you following her around like a lost puppy?" I smacked her arm, making her squeal.

"Ashley, be nice. This is Kellan. He sits beside me in nutrition. Kellan, this hateful thing is Ashley Clarke, my best friend." Kellan smiled his huge smile at her, but she did not seemed phased at all.

"Have you talked to Jacob today? I just got off the phone with Embry, and they hate it so much. I bet Jacob is dying in there." I giggled. I know how much Jacob hates school.

"It's good for them. Jacob needs to graduate. I want him to finish school so bad." I admitted, and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think Embry wants to go to college, and it really does bother me. I want him to make something of himself." I understood completely. I wanted Jacob to graduate high school, and I think he would make a great mechanic if he went to school for it.

Kellan did not seem to be interested in our conversation as he flipped through his anatomy book, but who knows? Maybe he was hanging onto our every word. Our conversation was halted as the teacher walked into the room.

When class ended, Kellan seemed to be hanging around, waiting. "I'm going to Emily's." Ashley told me, and I nodded.

"Me too. I can drive you." I suggested, and Ashely agreed. I turned around to tell Kellan goodbye, but he was no longer there. When we made it to the parking lot, it was covered with a thin layer of white, powdery snow. I groaned and pulled my toboggan tighter against my bald head. Ashley was laughing and grinning at the precipitation, and I went ahead to my car and started it. I watched her enjoy the few flakes while the heat started warming up.

The road was slick on the way to Emily's, but it was not far from the school so I was not concerned. I grimaced as I pressed on my brakes and continued to slide a few inches forward every time. "It has not even snowed that much! How is it this slick?" Ashely complained, and I shook my head.

"But it's really cold, so the roads have ice on them. Don't you know anything?" I joked, and she laughed at me. I pulled into Emily's driveway and parked next to Paul's truck. Ashley and I walked into the kitchen, kicking our shoes off by the door. "Hey everyone." I greeted, sitting down at the table.

"Why aren't you in school?" Paul asked.

"Hello to you too, Paul. We finished our classes for the day." I told him, rolling my eyes. Emily sat a plate of oversized chocolate chip muffins in front of Ashley and I, and we both grabbed one. I bit into it and smiled, loving the taste of the warm chocolate. "Em, this is perfection." I groaned, leaning my head back as I ate. Ashley nodded her head in agreement, her mouth too full of muffin to actually form words.

Emily grinned at our compliment. "Well, I'm glad you like them. It's a good thing that you got here when you two did, or else these pigs might not have saved you any." She said. I heard Jared and Sam disagree from the living room, and Paul grabbed two muffins and made his way into the room with the guys. "I'm getting a little tired of the snow. I wish it would warm up." Emily sighed, looking out the kitchen window wistfully.

"I know, we've had enough snow this winter." Ashley stated, and I knew that she was referring to the snow that was on the ground when the Volturi had come.

"I have an appointment for the baby tomorrow, but if it snows too much then I'll just have to reschedule it."

"That's the safest thing to do. These roads get so bad so quick." I commented, picking up a second muffin and sinking my teeth into it.

"Well both of you can feel free to stay with Sam and I tonight, but Jacob and Embry will probably come by after school, so they might take you home with them. Kaylee, you seem to be hungry today." She pointed out, noticing that my second muffin was already half gone.

"I don't know what it is, but I just can't stop eating!" I exclaimed, making Ashley nudge me with her elbow.

"Maybe you're pregnant." She said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Emily giggled, sitting down in the seat beside me. I shook my head quickly, holding my hands up.

"I don't think so!" Ashley smacked my hands, making me laugh. "But seriously, there's no way I'm pregnant. We haven't had sex." Emily and Ashley were quiet, and they shared a similar shocked look.

"You two haven't had sex?" Emily asked, her mouth agape. When I assured them that it was true, we had not had sex, they couldn't get over it.

"I can't believe that! You two have been together long enough, just go ahead! Nothing bad can happen! Well, you can get pregnant, but that's nothing terrible." Ashley rambled on and on, and I finally just cut her off.

"I can't get pregnant right now, I need to focus on school! I want to be a nurse, it would be too hard to go to school and take care of a baby. Plus, it's just something that I'm not sure if I'm ready for. It's a big step, and I don't want to just give it away." Emily placed her hand on mine.

"That's very respectable sweetie, and I'm proud of you for that. But don't be thinking that this is all Jacob is after in this relationship. He's in this for the long haul." She assured me, and I blushed.

"I know he is. And I love him so much, and I'm definitely in this for the long haul." I heard someone from behind me, and I jumped when hands gripped my shoulders.

"So old Jacob is a virgin?" Paul cackled, and I sighed. We would never hear the end of this.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley!

Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth walked through the door after three o'clock. Jacob smiled at me and swept me off of my chair, holding my tightly in his arms. He plopped down in the chair I was sitting in and placed my body on his lap. "How was school?" I asked him, burying my face into his neck.

"It was school." He scoffed, and he gently pulled the toboggan off of my head. He rubbed his hand over the soft fuzz of hair that was growing back, and I sighed contently. Jacob had always played with my long, silky black hair, and I was terrified that he would find me hideous with no hair. But he still loved me the same, and he still played with what little amounts of hair I had left.

"So, Jacob. I heard some pretty interesting information today." Paul said, slyly sitting across from Jacob at the table. He made a questioning sound, placing his lips against my forehead. "Well, your little girlfriend here let it slip that you are still a virgin." He chortled. Jacob's body stiffened underneath mine, and he removed his lips from my forehead.

"And why was this a topic of conversation?" Jacob asked, and I sighed.

"We were just talking about babies, and they mentioned me being pregnant. I said there's no way that that could be possible because we haven't had sex. I didn't know that he was going to be listening and butt in on our conversation." I muttered the last part, giving Paul a hellacious glare.

"I just want to know how you've been with her this long, and you still haven't had sex!" He chuckled.

"It's only been six months. Our anniversary is on the sixteenth of August. It hasn't been that long." I said, defending myself. Jacob wasn't saying anything, so I continued. "Besides, I've been pretty damn sick if you haven't noticed. There are days when I'm lucky that I'm even getting myself out of bed, much less having sex." I said, standing up and going to sit on the couch.

Paul didn't say anything as I left the room, and no one came after me right away. I heard the screen door open and then slam closed. Emily came and sat down beside me on the couch and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Jacob took Paul outside, probably to beat the crap out of him. He didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head. "I'm not worried about it. Paul can be a jackass, we all know it." I scoffed, crossing my arms across my chest. Emily smiled at me and patted my shoulder. She made her way back to the kitchen. I scowled at the television until Jacob and Paul came back inside.

Paul looked completely unscathed, as did Jacob. My mate sat down beside me on the couch, and Paul sat on my opposite side. I refused to look at him. I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder and began flipping through the channels on the television.

"Listen, Kaylee. I'm sorry. I know that you've been sick, and I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." Paul apologized. Jacob watched me carefully for a moment, and when I didn't move, he gently moved his shoulder so I wouldn't be able to lay on it anymore.

"Its fine, Paul. I know you didn't mean it." I said, looking at him and giving him a small smile. He looked happy with that, and he nodded.

"Alrighty then, my work here is done." He gave Jacob a shitty look, but he ignored him. I turned my attention over to Jacob, who had settled on watching a movie.

"Does it bother you that we haven't had sex?" I asked, turning my body around to face him. He sighed.

"Why do you let Paul bother you like this? Listen, I would love to have sex with you. God Almighty, I'd love to have sex with you. But I understand that you are sick, and you might not be ready for that anyway, and I'm fine with it. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do." He told me, and I knew he was telling the truth.

I nodded and nestled my head into his neck, sighing contently. We laid on the couch for an hour or so, before I checked my phone to see the time. "Crap, Jacob. I have to go to work." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. I giggled and kissed his full bottom lip, making him grin.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked me, but I refused.

"I have my car with me, if I don't drive it to work then it'll be stuck here and I won't be able to go anywhere." Jacob walked me out to my car and opened the door for me, like the gentleman he is. I smiled up at him and stood on my tiptoes so I could wrap my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly and he captured my lips in a sweet kiss, and I felt my heart swell with joy.

"I love you baby. Have a good day at work." He told me, and I kissed his lips again. I hated leaving him when we were spending time together. I felt like I could never have enough time with him.

"I love you." I sat down in the driver's seat of my car, and Jacob closed the door once I was settled. He waved at me as I drove off, and I could sense his sadness. He hated me leaving as much as I hated to leave.

I changed my pants in the car when I got to the grocery store parking lot, and I tied my apron around my waist. The manager had also given me a baseball cap to wear instead of my toboggan, but she assured me that I could still wear it if I felt uncomfortable. It was an odd sensation having the baseball cap on my bald head, but it wasn't anything uncomfortable.

I walked into the grocery store, greeting customers as I entered. I clocked in and thanked the shift leader that gave me my cash register. I flipped the switch that turned the light on for my register, and I smiled at the few customers that wandered into my line.

A few let their eyes flicker to my head, and I noticed that some people actually blatantly ogled my lack of hair. I tried to not let it bother me, but it didn't exactly boost my confidence. The store was incredibly busy, and I knew it was because of the snow we were supposed to get tonight. Everyone was stocking up on bread, eggs, milk, toilet paper, and tons of other stuff they didn't really need.

I sighed as I saw all of the people coming to my register, shopping carts piled high with items. Whenever there is a snow storm, people act like they don't have anything in their house to survive off of. I smiled at the woman that came through my line first, with a young boy in the seat of the shopping cart. I began scanning and bagging her items, and I took her coupons and swiped them when she offered them to me.

"Why don't you have hair?" The boy asked me. "You look like my gramma." He said, holding his sippy cup. His mom looked at him, appalled, before turning to me.

"I'm so sorry. He doesn't mean anything by it. My mother has stage four breast cancer, and she doesn't have any hair." She tried to explain, but I held my hands up.

"It's fine, I completely understand. I've noticed a lot of people looking at my head, but he was the first one brave enough to say anything." I looked at the little boy. "I'm just a little sick, like your gramma." He nodded, taking a drink out of his cup.

I helped the woman place her bagged groceries in her cart, and she gave me another apologetic smile as she walked off. By the time the crowd thinned out, I looked out the glass windows to see what looked like a blizzard outside. The people were beginning to rush home, and the manager came over.

"Once you finish taking care of these customers, you can go on home." I smiled at her and nodded. My shift would be cut short about two hours, but at least I had four hours under my belt for the day. I was scheduled for three more days this week, I had asked for a few extra days.

I clocked out when I finished taking care of the customers, and I braced myself to go out in the cold. The wind and snow blew hard, stinging my face. The wind was so strong that it pushed me back when I walked towards my car. I fumbled with my keys but managed to get my car unlocked. I sighed with relief when I sat down and was away from the sharp wind.

I started my car and let it run for a few minutes, trying to get some heat blowing. I flicked my lights on and began driving slowly, not wanting to rush and end up sliding down the road. The snow was blowing so hard that I couldn't even see the road in front of me. My heart was pounding in my chest because I was so nervous driving in this mess, and I decided to pull over.

I turned my emergency flashers on and reached around to the backseat of my car. I kept an emergency kit in the back, because my mom had always been so worried that something would happen while I was driving. It had a blanket, flashlight, a box of granola bars, three bottles of water, plus gloves, socks, toboggans, and a few hoodies. I manager to get the box into the front seat of the car, and I wrapped myself in my blanket.

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Jacob's number. "Hey baby, I thought you were at work?" He answered.

"I was, but they sent me home early because of the weather. I couldn't make it home though, I can't see anything in front of me. I had to pull over, and I guess I'm just going to wait it out." I heard Jacob sigh and say something to someone in the background.

"You can't just sit there until it stops, Emily said it's not supposed to stop until tomorrow night. One of us will come and get you. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm just barely down the road from the store. I'm not totally sure how far, but-" I was cut off as I saw lights coming towards me, but the car began to slide around the road. I watched them nervously, not wanting them to wreck, when I realized how close the lights were to my car. I squealed as the car hit mine, bouncing off the driver's side of my car. My window burst, covering me in glass, and the door was crushed. My left wrist was exploding with pain, and I held it gently in my right hand. Tears were streaming down my face, and I could hear Jacob's voice through the phone that I dropped on my lap.

"Kaylee?! Kay, are you still there? What happened?" He shouted, but I didn't answer.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I only own Kaylee, her mother, and Ashley!

I cried out when I moved my left arm, flinching at the pain from my wrist. I held it up carefully, inspecting the damage. My wrist was limp, so I knew it must be broken. The door was jammed shut because the other car had stuck it and remained immobile. I sighed, wrapping myself up in the blanket tighter, knowing it would be best to just stay still.

Jacob should be on the way now. I didn't respond when I heard his voice on the other line, so he eventually hung up. The snow was still blowing horrendously. I tried to look and see if I could see the other driver, but the weather was so bad I couldn't see anything.

I jumped when I heard a loud noise outside, but then I realized it was the other car. I was infuriated because I thought they were going to leave me, but I was mistaken. Jacob pried open my door and reached for me, and I threw myself in his arms, still holding onto my wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking me over. I frowned and held up my wrist. He cradled my tiny wrist in his massive hands, and he looked close to tears. "Why is it that I can never keep you safe?" Paul and Embry came over.

"They're okay, just shaken up. He said he got out of his car but he couldn't see a damn thing, so he just got back inside." Paul explained, and he had the person by his side.

"Kaylee?" The person said, and I realized who it was.

"Kellan? What are you doing out in this weather?" He looked sheepish.

"I knew that you had to work tonight, and I wanted to come ask you out on a date. But when I got to the store, you had already left, and the weather started to get even worse. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He said, looking devastated.

Jacob stood up straight, towering over Kellan. "You wanted to ask her on a date?" He asked, his voice gruff.

"Yeah, I just met her but I think she's great. Who are you guys?" Kellan asked, taking a little step back. He was humorously small next to Jacob, Paul, and Embry, and I could tell he was feeling intimidated by their size.

"I'm Embry, her best friend. This is Paul, and that's Jacob. He's her boyfriend." Embry explained, a grin on his face. Kellan looked scared.

"This is great guys, seriously, but can we do something about this mess? It's cold and I'm in pain." I said, referring to my broken wrist. Jacob turned his full attention back to me.

"Of course, let's get you in the truck." He said, scooping me up. I was still tucked in my blanket. He gave Kellan a superior look as he took me to Embry's truck and carefully laid me down in the backseat. "I'll be right back." He shut the door and jogged back over to Kellan, and I realized he was still in shorts, along with the other two. However, they did have light jackets on.

A few minutes later, they all piled back in the truck. "I have to trade information with him so we can figure out who's going to pay for this!" I exclaimed.

Embry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He'll take care of both the car and whatever you have to pay for your hand." I sighed. I pulled out my phone, wanting to call my mom. She was frantic when I explained what had happened, but I assured her that everything was fine. My car was tiny enough that the guys could tow it on the back of the truck with some carefully articulated chains.

I told mom not to make a trip out to the hospital tonight, that I would get my wrist fixed and either stay there or at Emily's. I didn't want her coming out in this horrible weather, too. When we arrived at the hospital, Jacob scooped me out of the truck and jogged over to the emergency room with me in his arms.

"Where are they going?" I asked, watching them drive off.

"They're going to take your car to Emily's. One of us will probably be able to fix the damage." He told me, sitting me down once we were in the warmth of the hospital. He looked aggravated. I didn't question him, because a nurse came over and gave me a clipboard of paperwork to fill out.

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, pen in hand. Jacob hesitated and turned away from the chair, instead going back over to the nurse. He muttered something to her and gestured in my direction, and I furrowed my brows. "What was that?" I asked when he sat down.

"I asked for Carlisle. We wouldn't have to wait as long. I told him that you were a patient of his and we were close family friends." I nodded, continuing to fill out the ridiculous amounts of paperwork. Carlisle came into the emergency room not even ten minutes later, looking concerned. He saw me and walked over quickly, ignoring the looks the other nurses and women were giving him.

"What happened?" He asked me, his voice quiet.

"I was leaving work and got in a wreck. My wrist .." I trailed off, holding it out pitifully. He cradled it gently, just like Jacob had done, and nodded.

"You'll need an x-ray. But it seems to be broken all the way through, which is actually good. It means we won't have to worry about any bone splinters or fragments." He assured me, and he gestured for us to follow him. A few other patients complained that they had been here much longer and their injuries were much more serious than my poor wrist.

The x-rays were taken and I was assigned a room by Carlisle. "This is where I want you to rest. Jacob, you are free to stay as well. I'll get your results, and we'll discuss them. But for now, sleep. You need it." Carlisle told me as he carefully wrapped my wrist to hold it in place.

I thanked him profusely, and Jacob followed him out into the hall. When he came back in, I had wriggled under the covers and was shaking from the cold. He climbed into the bed with me, wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm.

"He was asking about your cancer, and I told him that you were doing great." Jacob explained, and I nodded and nuzzled my head into his neck. My nose was freezing cold, so I pressed it against his warm flesh, giggling when he jumped.

"Jacob, what's wrong with you?" I asked, realizing he was being distant. He shook his head, not wanting to answer, but I persisted.

"Did you not make it clear to that guy that you have a boyfriend? How do you even know him?" He spat, and I held his hand in mine, playing with his fingers.

"He sits beside me in a few of my classes, I literally just met him. And I don't know if he knows that I have a boyfriend or not because we don't talk enough for me to tell him personal stuff." I told him, my voice soothing. He looked at me through his dark black lashes.

"I don't know why I feel so insecure, I know that you're mine. I really just don't like other guys having interest in you. I love you so much." Jacob said, and I smiled at him.

"You know you're the only guy I'll ever need. Don't worry about him." A pain went through my wrist as I tried to readjust myself, and Jacob carefully helped me slide down farther into the bed. He peppered little kisses all over my face, making me laugh sleepily.

"Do you need anything?" He asked me, and I rubbed my eyes. I shook my head and curled myself into his warmth, desperately wanting sleep.

"I just want to sleep. Wake me up when Dr. Cullen gets back." I told him, already feeling out of it. Jacob kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. I closed my eyes and left myself drift off into a deep, much needed, sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Jacob woke me up when Dr. Cullen returned, paperwork in hand. "I was correct by saying that your wrist did break cleanly. We will put a case on it and I'll give you some pain medicine, and you should be good to go. But in all honesty, I recommend that you stay here. The weather is horrendous out there. And don't worry about the charge. I will take care of it." Carlisle assured me, and my eyes welled up with tears.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Carlisle. You are such a sweet man." He let me pick the color of my cast, and I picked the hot pink. After I was all fixed up and taken care of, Carlisle left the room. He told me that a nurse would be in soon with my medication and a menu so Jacob and I could pick out what we wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the day.

I squinted at the clock in the corner. It read four AM, and I leaned my head back against the pillow. I was worn out and in pain. Jacob noticed my discomfort, and he cuddled me close. "Go back to sleep." He whispered to me, and as I buried my face into his shoulder, I dozed off into a restless, much needed sleep.

When I woke up, the nurse had already brought my medicine and the menu. Jacob had actually filled the menu out for the both of us, and the food would be brought soon. The clock now read eight AM, and I sighed. "I don't want to be here." I muttered. "I've spent enough of my life in a hospital bed."

Jacob gave me a sad look, but I ignored it. I didn't want to talk about my cancer, I wanted to get out of this hospital. "Carlisle said you should stay here. Just don't think of it as a hospital. I'll stay here with you all day, and we can cuddle and eat and watch television." He promised me.

That was actually a good idea, and I grinned at him. "We need to call our parents." Jacob also pointed out, and I whipped out my phone. Mom was frantic, of course, but I assured her everything was fine. I had a clean break, and everything would be free because of the wonderful Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She sighed dreamily and admitted that he was a great and incredibly handsome man, making me giggle.

I assured her that I didn't need anything, I would be totally fine spending my day in the bed with Jacob. She laughed and told me she loved me, and then we hung up the phone. Jacob had already finished talking to his dad, and I assumed that one of the other wolves had told him about what was going on.

"I'm hungry. I hope the food doesn't suck." I said, crossing my arms.

"If it sucks too much, I'll go and get us Wendy's." He said, and I wanted to shout with glee. I loved Wendy's. Maybe I'll just tell him that the food sucks anyway so I can get some delicious Wendy's. I flicked on the television and smiled when I saw that Finding Nemo was on.

I curled into Jacob's embrace, letting him hold my cold body against his warm one. "I was going to ask for another blanket, but I guess I don't need to." I told him, leaning up to kiss his chin. He gently pulled away.

"Let me go get you another anyway. I don't want you being even a little bit cold." He walked out of the room and quickly returned with a few extra pillows, another blanket that was slightly heavier than the rest, and a pair of hospital socks. "Give me your foot." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gesturing towards my feet.

I placed them both on his lap and he gently slid my socks on and I could instantly tell the difference in temperature. He tightly wrapped me up in the heavier blanket, laying the thinner one on top of me. He propped the extra pillows around us, making the bed more fluffy and cushiony. I smiled up at him as I received this treatment.

"Why did you do all that?" I asked, nuzzling his neck when he laid back down.

"Because I love you, Kaylee. More than anything." He captured my lips in a sweet kiss. Our lips moved together and I nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, making him grin into our kiss. He licked my lower lip in response, and I happily opened my mouth to allow his tongue to make an entrance. A strangled gasp broke us apart, and we looked up to see the nurse with breakfast.

I sat up the best I could, considering Jacob had me wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito. She sat the food down on the table and scurried away, not saying anything to us. Jacob was silent for a minute before the rumbling of his chuckles came from his broad chest.

"That was awkward." I mumbled, struggling to remove my arms from the blanket. When I finally escaped, I reached out for my food. My stomach was completely empty, and I was just so hungry that it hurt. Jacob sat the plate down in front of me, and I happily picked up the fork and took a bite of egg.

I was so hungry that I practically inhaled the food, not even bothering to taste it so I couldn't complain and get free Wendy's. By the time I had finished my plate, Jacob's had been finished for a long time. I stacked my empty plate on top of his and laid back down.

My arm was beginning to throb, and I reached for the bottle of pain pills. "Are you hurting?" He asked, his eyes wide. I nodded, reading the label of the bottle to see how many to take. I popped two of the large pills in my mouth and took a quick drink to wash them down.

Jacob was watching sadly from beside me, not liking that I was in any sort of pain. "I'll be fine, just let me lie here and watching Finding Nemo and everything will be fine." I assured him, and he wrapped me back up in my blanket.

I watched almost the entirety of the film, but I ended up dozing off before the ending. I'm not sure why, but hospitals seem to always drain my energy and make me tired, even when I'm not sick. Jacob wasn't there when I woke up, and I sat up, feeling confused.

He came back into the room with Embry and Quil flanking him, and I grinned widely at them. "Hey guys!" Quil gave me a huge grin and hugged me, but Embry frowned at the cast on my arm.

"I'll kill him." He told me, but Jacob held up his hand.

"If anyone were to kill him, it would be me. She's my responsibility." That made me frown. I may be his imprint, but I'm not his responsibility. I was a big girl and I could handle myself. This accident wasn't my fault.

I reached out for Em and he hugged me gently, like I was fragile material that would shatter at the slightest touch. Jacob took his spot back beside me on the bed and the other two boys sat down on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" Embry asked.

"Pretty good. I was a little sore but now I'm kind of full of pain pills so I'm feeling great." I told him, giving him a big ol' grin. They laughed at that, but then stopped when Dr. Carlisle Cullen entered the room.

"I can see that the pain medications are doing their job." He chuckled, and I nodded gleefully, glad to not be feeling any pain. "Do you need anything?" He asked me, and I tapped my chin in thought.

"Nope!" I giggled, and he smiled at me. He nodded in greeting to Embry and Quil, who were silent, but gave respectful nods in return. The doctor left the room and no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Has anyone talked to Kellan?" I asked quietly, and Jacob growled from beside me.

"No. He knows better than to come around you, probably for the rest of his life." I rolled my eyes, knowing that my boys must have scared the shit out of him.

"How is my car?" Jacob grimaced.

"Well, I can fix it. But it'll be expensive and it'll take some time. The whole driver's side is pretty banged up. We'll have to get a new door for the front, and probably for the back, too. And then I'll have to paint it because it'll look bad." I sighed, not liking that news. Fixing cars were so expensive.

"But we told Kellan he would be fixing it." Embry said, grinning mischievously. I nodded. I wasn't going to argue with that because there's no way that I could afford to fix it on my own, even with Jacob providing the free labor.

Lunch came in around noon, and Quil and Embry excused themselves and left to go home. I picked at my food, not really having too much of an appetite, but Jacob had once again, scarfed his food down in a hurry.

We enjoyed each other's company for the entirety of the day, just laughing and holding each other. When night time came around, I was exhausted and ready for a nice long sleep. Jacob laid down on his back, letting me lay my head on his chest. I pressed my cold toes against his bare calves, making him jump and making me giggle.

He kissed my lips sweetly, bidding me a goodnight, and we both fell into a much needed, peaceful slumber.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I only own my characters.

AN: Thank you to my readers for being so patient with me and my updates! I just started a Teen Wolf story starring an OC and Stiles, so I'm trying to update it frequently. But, fear not! I haven't forgot this story.

THREE MONTH TIME SKIP

My hot pink cast had been removed, and on the same day I was scheduled for a PET scan. My mom and Jacob were sitting in the waiting room when I came out, my face buried into my hands. I could feel the sobs racking my whole body.

"Kaylee, baby, what's wrong?" Mom asked, running over to me. Jacob was right by her side, and I could tell that he was close to panicking. I was sobbing so hard that the words wouldn't come out. The doctor, however, had followed me into the waiting room.

"I had a feeling that I would have to come tell you myself, considering her state. Congratulations. Kaylee is in remission." Jacob hugged my body so tight that I thought my ribs would break. Mom placed a hand over her mouth and sunk into the closest chair, tears filling her eyes quickly.

No more chemo. No more radiation. My hair would grow back. I could work more and attend school full time, like an average student. I successfully kicked cancer's butt!

Jacob pressed his lips against mine, hard. Mom was sniffling in the chair, and the doctor laughed happily at us. "Kaylee, you won't need to come back for another month. And that will just be for another scan to make sure the results are the same. I'm so happy for you." She said, before hugging me and departing.

Jacob wiped away my tears. Mom held my left hand and Jacob held my right as we left the hospital. I was so happy. I had been sick for so long, and I thought that I would end up dying from it. I always had hope, but sometimes I still had fears of succumbing to my illness.

"Let's celebrate. What do you want to do?" My mom asked me, and I shrugged. "We don't have to do it today. We have all the time in the world to celebrate." Mom said, pulling me close to her and squeezing me tightly. "I love you so much." She whispered against my hair.

"I love you, too." I told her. Mom worked hard to support our family, and I felt like I never thanked her for it. She had to work those two jobs to help put me through college, pay our bills, and take care of my ridiculously expensive medical bills. "Mom, I want to thank you." I said, and she pulled away from me.

"For what, sweetie?" She asked.

"Just for being the best mom in the whole world." I said. Her eyes welled up with tears again. Jacob watched us closely with a smile on his face. Mom hugged me tightly once more before pulling away.

"Baby girl, you go have a good day with Jacob. We can celebrate tonight." Mom suggested.

"With a movie marathon?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Whatever you want." I kissed her cheek and we went our separate ways.

"Let's go see Emily! I can't wait to tell her the good news!" I exclaimed, practically bouncing in my seat. Jacob smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Sure, baby. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He planted a kiss on the top of my head. My hair was beginning to grow back, and it gave me another thing to be happy about. We pulled into Emily and Sam's driveway before I hopped out and practically sprinted into the kitchen.

"Emilyyyyy!" I hollered as I pushed open the door. She was sitting at the table with a book laid out in front of her. I smiled as I saw the title. 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.' Emily would make the most wonderful, caring mother for her child.

"Kaylee, it's so nice to see you." She said, standing up to hug me. Her little baby bump was growing more and more prominent, even though she was only a little over three months along.

"So, I just got back from the doctor." I started saying, before I was interrupted by the door being opened. Paul and Jared came sauntering in the small kitchen, and I smiled widely at them as well. I received weird looks in return. They weren't used to seeing me this happy either.

"Like I was saying, I just got back from the doctor." I said, and she nodded eagerly. "She told me that I was in remission! No more cancer!" I exclaimed, and she squealed with joy. Tears filled her eyes quickly and spilled over.

"These damn hormones." She joked, wiping some of the tears away. Jared and Paul whooped and both gave me big hugs. I hugged them back before retreating back to Jacob and sitting on his lap in the chair. He latched onto me tightly. The rest of the pack slowly trickled in throughout the day, and we stayed at Emily's house until it was time for mom to get off of work.

Jacob parked in front of my house and turned the Rabbit off. "Baby, I'm so happy." He said, pulling me close and nuzzling his face into my neck. I shivered when I felt his breath against my neck, and he chuckled. His voice was low and raspy, and it made my heart pump loudly in my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

He pressed his lips against my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. His lips brushed against all of the sensitive spots, making me moan. He pulled me onto his lap, and I could feel his member pressing through his shorts. My hips rocked against hips on instinct, making him let out a guttural moan.

His warm hands made their way up the back of my shirt, his fingers fiddling with the bra hook. The moment was ruined, however, by the headlights of another car shining into our car. Mom was pulling into the driveway.

We quickly pulled away. I giggled, trying to fix his mussed up hair. Jacob's eyes were dark with lust, and I knew that he wasn't happy about the interruption. "I love you." I muttered, placing my hand on his cheek.

He grinned over at me, the light in his eyes returning. "I love you so much." He said, pressing one last kiss against my lips before I got out of the car. Mom was on the porch, unlocking the door. She had a box from Taco Bell in her hand.

"Ready for our movie night?" She asked me, offering the box of tacos to me. I smiled and nodded, happily taking the box.

Mom and I watched movies, ate tacos, and bonded for hours that night. We laid on the couch with our bellies full of food, laughing at the cheesy movie that we had decided on. By the end of the night, my head was lying in her lap and she was rubbing the small amount of hair on my head. I was almost asleep when I heard her voice whisper.

"I'm so glad you're better. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." My closed eyes burned with tears, and I felt one slip out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head so my mom wouldn't see. My mom was my best friend, and I was happy that I was given more time in my life to spend with her.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

AN: I decided that I wanted to try something new! This is chapter one and two in Jacob's point of view! Review and let me know what you think! Much love!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. I was beyond exasperated. Bella had decided she couldn't hang out today, because her bloodsucker had something 'special' planned for her. What an asshole. When would she realize that I was the one for her?

I decided to go patrolling instead of sitting at home, wallowing in my own misery. At least this was something productive.

After hours of patrolling and nonstop running to get my anger out, I felt better. The anger spreading through my veins had diminished almost completely, and I was in a much better mood. Quil was working for his mom today, so I know that I couldn't hang out with him. But Embry didn't have anything special planned for the day or he would have told me.

I hopped in my Rabbit and drove over to Embry's. The windows were down and the cool breeze was blowing. I ran a hand through my short hair. I think I might miss my long hair a little. I think Bella liked it better.

I knocked on Embry's door and his mom opened it, smiling when she saw me. "Hi Jacob. What are you doing here?" She asked kindly. I shrugged.

"Just hoping to see Em." She stepped to the side.

"He's upstairs. He does have some company, but she probably won't be long." I raised my eyebrow. She? So he's got a girl up there? I chuckled lowly. Embry was awkward around the opposite sex. He was so shy.

I jogged up the stairs, hoping to surprise him while his little girlfriend was here, but his mom shouted out, "Embry? Jacob is here!" I groaned at her ruining my plan, but I walked into the room anyway. The door was open, so I assumed they weren't doing anything too bad.

"Hey man, what's going-.." I started, but I made eye contact with the girl. She had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her skin was tanned naturally, and her long black hair flowed down her lower back like a waterfall.

Her eyes were rimmed red, and I could see the streaks from her tears staining her beautiful cheeks. They had a faint tinge of pink to them. She stared back into my eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. Embry stood behind her, and I could see him shaking fiercely.

"Leelee, I'm gonna walk you to your house, okay? If you need to talk, come back whenever." Embry told her. They walked past me, and I couldn't stop staring. She waved at me as she walked by, and I felt my knees grow weak. I sat down on the bed so I didn't hit the floor.

I looked outside his window discreetly, not wanting to be seen watching the two. He hugged her and planted a kiss on her smooth forehead. A growl escaped from my throat, and tremors rocked my body. I could hear Embry jogging back up the stairs, and I sat back down, trying to control myself before I ripped his throat out.

"Sorry man. She's going through a hard time right now." He apologized, jumping on the bed and laying back. I pursed my lips.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, and Embry shrugged.

"I sure hope so." He didn't seem to want to say much about her, and I knew it was because of the imprint. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "Why her, man? Why Kaylee?" His voice was low and gruff. I shrugged.

"It's not something I can control. If I could control it, I would've imprinted on Bella a long time ago." I explained. When I mention Bella's name, however, I didn't feel the familiar tug in my chest. There was nothing. Not a tug in my chest, no butterflies in my stomach.

However, Kaylee never left my mind. I could still see her beautiful face, and I could never forget that smell. She was a delightful combination of vanilla and coconut. I prayed to whatever God would listen to me, just so I would be able to see her again soon.

The next evening, I was asked by Emily to go to the grocery store and pick up the food we needed for the bonfire that night. I sighed, but once I was informed that Kaylee worked there, I had a little pep in my step. Maybe she would be working.

I wasn't disappointed. When I got there, I got a glimpse of her when I walked in the store. Her line was busy, so I took my time shopping, even though I was anxious to see her up close. I grabbed a shopping cart and loaded it with hot dogs, hamburgers, buns, and the huge cans of baked beans.

I saw everything out so she could scan it, and a wide grin spread across her face. "Jacob! How are you?" She was obviously excited, and it sent a warm feeling throughout my body. Her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm good, Kaylee. How about you?"

"I've been better. What are you doing with all of this food?" She asked, scanning each item and placing them in bags.

"We're having a bonfire tonight down on the beach. Do you think that you would, maybe want to come hang out?" I asked, feeling embarrassed. I looked down nervously, not wanting to meet her eyes. I heard her giggle and I looked up.

"That sounds .. okay. I get off in about thirty minutes, I can make it tonight." A huge smile spread across my face.

"Great! See you tonight!" I paid for the groveries and grabbed the bags, putting them in the shopping cart.

The rest of the day I was practically skipping with excitement. My imprint would be spending the evening with me! Emily was excited to meet her, but Embry didn't seem too happy. I also didn't give a damn what he thought.

She rode to the bonfire with Embry, and when the truck pulled in, I couldn't help but sprint to her. I hugged her tightly, picking her tiny body up off of the ground. Her small arms wrapped around me, making my heart swell with happiness. "Kaylee!"

"Hi Jacob, thanks for inviting me."

"I'm so glad you came! I have to introduce you to everyone, and then Emily is going to start cooking. Speaking of Emily, don't stare at her. Please." She kinda scoffed. I wasn't implying that she was rude. I just didn't want any issues. Sam hates when people stare.

She smiled happily at Emily, and I couldn't see any trace of shock or horror on her face. Kaylee was a good girl. "Emily, Sam, this is Kaylee. Kaylee, this is Sam and his fiancée, Emily." She shook their hands, and I could tell she was shy.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you all tonight, I didn't want to intrude." Emily shook her head.

"You're not intruding at all! You're welcome anytime. We always have plenty of food. Speaking of food, we need to start getting everything set up. It's almost time to eat." She kissed Sam before departing, and I couldn't help but stare at my beautiful Kaylee.

I took her over to the rest of the pack, introducing her to everyone. She spoke about her dream to be a nurse, and I felt an overwhelming sense of pride in my veins. A pediatric nurse, nonetheless. She said she loves kids. Good. We could have plenty.

When the food was down, she only had a little bit of food on her plate. No wonder she was so tiny! She ate slowly, as if she was scared she would choke. When she sat her plate down and excused herself before running off, I felt fear in my chest.

I ran after her, Embry right behind me. She was kneeling on the ground, the contents of her stomach spewing out onto the ground. "I'm fine guys. Really." Her voice was rough and strained.

"Kaylee, do you need me to take you home?" She shook her head, but he was persistent. "You need to go home and rest. Your mom won't be happy if she finds out." She hung her head, and I felt so bad. I offered to take her home.

She wobbled when she walked, so I decided to scoop her teeny body up into my arms. "Jacob! I can walk!" I laughed and took her to the car, buckling her seat belt.

"This is a nice car." She complimented.

"Thanks, I built her all by myself." I was proud of my car, and I was flattered that she liked it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, I mean it. Thanks for bringing me home, I really appreciate it." She said, kissing my cheek lightly before jumping out of the car. I drove off slowly once she got into the house, a big grin spreading across my face.

"Hot damn." I muttered, placing my hand on my cheek. Maybe this imprinting thing wasn't so shitty after all.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went to school and work the next day with some extra pep in my step. I was scheduling for my classes today after they told me the results from my TEAS test, which I had to take to get into the nursing program. If I did well, I would be scheduling for nursing classes in the fall. If I didn't do well, I would have to wait an extra year and try again.

I was nervous when I sat down in the office of my advisor. He was smiling at me widely, and he slid a piece of paper towards me. I cautiously took it, reading over it quietly. "I .." I started, but my advisor cut me off.

"You did extraordinarily well." He congratulated me, and together we scheduled classes for next fall. I smiled and thanked him once we finished, and I skipped off to my class. Ashley was sitting in Anatomy in our usual seat. Kellan had moved to the back of the room, and he avoided my eyes whenever we were in the same room.

"Guess what?" I chirped as I sat down beside her. She already knew that I was in remission, because I had texted her the night before. She hugged me first, before she said anything else.

"I'm so happy for you." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. I hugged her and patted her back.

"Thank you, Ashley. But I have more good news! I went to schedule for my classes together, and I got into the nursing program!" I squealed, and she did the same.

"That's so exciting!" We could barely sit still in anatomy due to all of our excitement for the day. "Did you want to get your nails done and grab some dinner tonight?" Ashley asked me, and I sighed.

"I would, but I have to go to work after class." She groaned. She kept trying to convince me to call in for the day, but it was an eight hour shift. I needed the money to cover my phone bill this month. Once the teacher dismissed the class, I stood up, putting my supplies back in my bookbag. When I turned around, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, looking up to meet Kellan's eyes. "Oh. Kellan." I automatically reached for my arm that had just fully healed. His eyes caught my movement and he frowned.

"I wanted to say sorry." He said shyly. Before I could say anything, he cut me off. "I should've been paying better attention. I would never mean to hurt you. And don't worry about the hospital bill and the car bill, because we've already taken care of it."

I felt guilty. I assumed that he didn't pay for it himself, because it had to be pretty pricey, and I felt bad that his parents would have to spend their money due to his foolish mistakes. "Kellan." I sighed, but he shook his head. He didn't want to hear what I had to say. He turned around on his heels and quickly walked away.

I blew out a gust of air, trying to control my frustration. I stayed frustrated the whole ride home, but once I got home, I started thinking. If he wanted to apologize for his mistakes, then that's fine. That's exactly what he should do. I wasn't going to stress over him. "A lion doesn't stress over the opinion of sheep." I muttered to myself as I changed into my work uniform. I glanced at myself in the mirror, rubbing a hand over the soft hair that was growing back on my head. My eyes had more of a sparkle to them, and my skin had a sort of glow to it.

I let the thoughts of Kellan drift from my mind as I drove to work, and I had completely forgot about once I got to the store and saw how busy they were. People must have gotten paid for the week, because the parking lot was practically full of vehicles.

I did not mind the store being busy, it kept my mind occupied. I felt the familiar tug in my chest that I felt whenever I was away from Jacob, but I tried to ignore the feeling. After the last few customers left my busy line, I looked up and made eye contact with him.

"Jacob!" I squealed. His face lit up. His eyes sparkled and a wide grin spread across his beautiful face.

"Hey baby." He walked over and leaned on the register. "What time do you get off work?" He asked.

"Seven." I told him, my eyes flickering up to the clock on the wall. It was only one o'clock. Six more long hours to go.

"Well, I'll meet you at your house when you get off. I have something planned for us." He told me, casually running his fingers through his silky black hair.

"You planned a date for us?" I said, giving him a soft smile. He smiled back bashfully.

"Well, yeah." I stood on my tip toes so I could reach over the register so I could give him a little kiss. "I'll let you get back to work. I love you." He waved as he walked out of the store, and I watched him go with a smile on my face. I noticed that a few other girls in the store watched him leave as well, and I felt a sense of pride overwhelm me. Jacob was _my_ boyfriend. He was the love of _my_ life.

When I got off of work later that day, I was anxious to get home and get ready for our date. Like he promised, he was parked in the driveway. However, he wasn't in the car. I opened the front door to my house and walked in. "I'm home!" I announced.

"In the living room!" Mom shouted back, and I walked in there to see her and Jacob sitting in there. "Hi honey." She said, and I kissed the top of her head before walking over and sitting down beside Jacob.

He smiled at me and I laid my head on his chest. "How are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"A little tired. Eight hours was a long shift." I admitted. My body was tired. Jacob lifted my head gently with his hands.

"Do you want to wait for our date? We can just have a movie night here if you'd like." I shook my head, pulling away from his grasp.

"I've been looking forward to our date all day, I'm not about to cancel it. Let me go change." I walked up the stairs quickly, heading up to my room to change. I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a gray tank top. I pulled on a little thin jacket and slipped on my Vans before jogging down the stairs. "I'm ready!" I said, bouncing over to Jacob.

We told my mom goodbye and headed out for our date. I giggled as he jogged ahead of me so he could open the door to the Rabbit for me. "Thank you, kind sir." I said, making my voice sound proper. He winked.

"Anything for my lady." He drove us to the beach. I could smell the salt water and hear the rush of the water before we even pulled in. I smiled widely as I looked out of the window. The beach was my happy place. Before I found out I was sick, I spent the majority of my days at the beach. I would lay out in the sand and read, and I was a pretty decent surfer as well.

Jacob chuckled at my excitement. He knew how much I loved the beach. He parked the Rabbit and as soon as he took the keys out of the ignition, I jumped out of the car. I kicked my shoes off and ran full speed towards the beach.

I grinned as soon as my toes dug into the grainy sand. I spun around and danced in the sand, enjoying the feel of it beneath my feet. Jacob caught up with me not too long afterwards, a picnic basket in his hand. I stopped spinning around and watched him as he laid a blanket down and sat on it. He smiled at me and patted the spot beside him.

I sat down beside him. "Jacob, you're a sweetheart." I told him as he reached into the basket and pulled out a few sandwiches. He handed me one, along with a Pepsi, which was my favorite.

"I made the sandwiches." He said, looking proud of himself.

I threw my head back and laughed. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite out of it. "It's wonderful, baby." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and I reached over and interlaced our fingers.

After we finished our sandwiches, he reached back into the basket and pulled out a very large Ziploc bag full of cookies. "Emily made the cookies." He admitted, making the both of us laugh. We ate the cookies and talked about everything under the sun.

"I forgot to tell you, I got the results for my TEAS test today. They said I did really well. I get to schedule for my nursing classes." I told him, making him grin widely at me.

"I'm so proud of you!" He cheered, jumping up off of the ground and pulling me up with him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, giving me a warm hug. When we went to pull away, our eyes locked. Jacob leaned down slightly, and I stood on my toes. I could feel his breath against my face, and I let my eyes flutter shut.

He crashed his lips into mine. His hands dropped down to my hips, which he grasped firmly, pulling my body closer to his. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. His lips moved against mine perfectly, molding together as if we were made for each other. Jacob and I were made for each other.

One of my hands grasped the hair on the back of his neck, tangling into the soft black locks. He growled against my lips when I tugged his hair too hard, and it made me giggle. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. I knew that my cheeks must have been red, because I could feel the heat radiating off of them. Jacob's chest rose and fell while he caught his breath, and he gave me a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, leaning up to kiss him once more.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I scheduled for my fall classes for the next semester and finished my exams, I was free for the summer. I got out a month before Jacob did, which meant that we had two big obstacles left before he was done with his senior year. Prom and graduation.

I was excited for both of the events, but Jacob seemed very indifferent about it. I wanted to go to prom with him, but he still has not brought the topic up, so I was not sure if he was even going or not.

"We should throw the guys a graduation party." I suggested to Emily, who was standing by the sink washing dishes. I was sitting at the table peeling potatoes.

"That would be fun!" She said. Jacob, Embry, and Quil will all graduate in less than a month, and that is something worth celebrating. "Has Jacob asked you to prom yet?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head, throwing the potato peelings in the trash can. "No, not yet." She clicked her tongue.

"You know that he wants to go with you." She assured me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The constant reminder that he was my imprint did tend to get old. I had no doubt in my mind that Jacob did not love me, I just wanted to get dressed up like a princess and go to prom.

"Well, if he wants me to go, he needs to ask me soon. I need to find a dress."

"We can go dress shopping, anyway. Figure out how much your dream dress will be." She suggested, and I nodded my head in agreement. She finished her dishes and dried her hands on a towel. "We can do that tomorrow, if you'd like."

"That sounds great! I don't work tomorrow, so we could have all day to do whatever we wanted." We grinned at each other, and I watched her hands move down to her ballooning stomach.

Emily's pregnancy actually caused a feeling of jealously to brew into my gut. I would never tell her that, however. I wasn't planning to get pregnant anytime soon, but I was sick with baby fever. Somedays I feel like I can barely take care of myself, much less another human being, which is what I tell myself every time I see Emily cradling her swollen belly.

"Do you have a color in mind?" She asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind something simple. Black or red." She smiled widely.

"Red would look gorgeous with your skin." She stated, and I glanced down at my exposed arms. I had been blessed with the usual tan Quilette skin. I also piddled around outside with Emily as she worked in the garden and pulled weeds, which made my already tanned skin even darker.

"Well, maybe I'll go with red." I said offhandedly, not wanting to think about prom anymore. Also, the idea of spending a few hundred dollars on a dress hurt my wallet. I work so hard to make every dime I have, and I normally either pay bills with it or put it in my savings account for safe keeping. I sighed quietly to myself.

When Jacob got out of school, I was sitting on Emily's couch, a novel open on my lap. He grinned at me when he walked in, and scooped me into his arms. "I missed you." I placed my bookmark in the book, not wanting to lose my page.

"I missed you." I told him, kissing the underside of his jaw. He hugged my body close to his, and I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Jacob was my safe haven. Being in his arms was my favorite place to be, no matter how cliché that sounds. "How was school?" I asked him.

I felt the snort as it worked its way up from his chest. "It was school." He tried to shrug the topic away, but I didn't want to let it go.

"Jacob, how are your classes going? You graduate in a month, you need to make sure you're passing them all." I said, trying to keep it from sounding like I was scolding him.

"I'm not worried about it. What's the worst thing that could happen?" He retorted.

"You could not graduate, that's what could happen!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. Jacob leaned his head back against the couch, and I placed my hands on each of his cheeks, making him look at me.

"Let me help you study." I suggested. He scrunched his face up unhappily. I've been with Jacob for almost a year and I have never seen him study. "Please." I sighed, and he gave in.

"Fine. If that's what you really want." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Jacob, I'm not doing this to make you unhappy. I just want you to do well. If you fail, you'll have to go to summer school and everything, and that's just a waste of your time. You have enough on your plate." I explained to him.

"I know. You just want what's best for me." He agreed, gently wrapping his hands around my wrists. My wrists were so tiny in comparison to his hands that his fingers overlapped when he wrapped around them. He kissed the tips of each of my fingers.

"Emily and I plan on going shopping tomorrow." I said casually. I gently flicked the end of his nose, making him shake his head like a dog.

"Why are you going shopping?" He asked.

"Just to spend some time away from the house. Hopefully it isn't too busy in the city, all the high school girls are probably going to start looking for prom dresses." I said. I noticed his eyes flicker up to my face, but they quickly looked back towards my hands.

"Sounds like fun." His hand trailed up to my head, rubbing the hair that had grown back. It had grown back enough to where it covered my head, but it was still short. I was just glad that my scalp wasn't visible anymore, and I did not feel the need to wear a hat in public anymore.

We ate dinner at Emily's with the rest of the pack, and I drove myself home with Jacob right behind me. I looked in the rearview mirror as I drove and I raised a hand, flicking him off. I saw the smile spread across his face as he threw his head back and laughed.

When I pulled into the driveway, he parked behind me. He got out of his car and walked over to mine in long strides, making him reach the vehicle before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt and open the door. He engulfed me in a large hug.

"Jacob, you act like you haven't seen me forever. It's just been a few minutes." I giggled, nuzzling my head in his chest.

"Any time away from you is too long." He whispered. I pulled away from his chest, leaning up on my tip toes to reach his face. I cupped his cheeks with my small hands, and his hands grabbed my hips.

"I have something for you." He told me, pulling away from our kiss. I raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right back." He jogged back over to the Rabbit, opened the door and leaned inside, before rushing back. "This is for you." He told me, handing me a little black box.

I grinned at him nervously as I opened the box. A silver Pandora band lay inside, sparkling in the light. It had one charm attached to it, and I gently picked the bracelet up out of the box so I could see it clearly.

'Prom?' Was engraved into the charm, and I laughed to myself as I realized my earlier worries were unnecessary. "Of course I'll go to prom with you, you absolutely adorable dork." I said, clasping the bracelet around my wrist and attacking him with a large hug. Looks like I'll be buying a prom dress after all.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Twilight!

I hope that everyone is enjoying this story! The reviews, favorites, and follows always make me incredibly happy. Thank you all for the support. I also started a Captain America story, and I'm not sure where to go with it. I'd love to have someone help me out with it by reading it and giving me constructive advice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob left after he gave me my gift because he had patrol, and I sprinted into the house to show my mom. "Mom?" I shouted when I walked into the house.

"In the kitchen! Dinner is ready." She said, sitting plates on the table. She had made pork chops, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese.

"I have something to show you first." I said, barely containing my excitement. Mom raised an eyebrow at me, sitting down and taking a huge bite of macaroni. She moaned with delight at the deliciousness of the food. "Look." I sat down beside her, offering her my wrist.

She took it in her hand carefully before she squealed with joy. "Baby, that's so sweet!" I giggled.

"I know. I'll go dress shopping tomorrow. I didn't think he was going to ask me because he never brought it up." She smiled and took another bite of food.

"Guys are never super excited about stuff like this, I've always thought it was more for the girls in high school. But, you and Jacob are going to look so perfect together!" Mom seemed so happy for me, and I was glad that she was so supportive of my relationship.

We ate dinner together, mostly talking about her day at work and some of the patients that she encountered. After we ate, we cleaned up the mess and washed the dishes together before settling down on the couch to watch television together.

Spending time with my mother was one of my favorite things to do. She understood me like no one else, and she was always proud of me for everything that I did. While we laid on the couch and ironically watched Teen Wolf, she ran her hand over my head.

"Are you going to get a wig?" She asked quietly. I assumed she was worried that she would hurt my feelings by asking, but she didn't need to worry.

"I thought about it at first, but I don't think that I need one. My hair is long enough. Jacob doesn't care either way." I shrugged, and she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my head.

"You're still the most beautiful girl that I've ever met." Mom told me, and I grinned.

"You're a little biased though." I joked, and she pursed her lips.

"Fine. Don't accept my compliment. See if it happens again." I flicked her elbow, making her laugh loudly. I was glad that my mom laughed again. She had been working so much and stressing herself out that she never seemed to take time for herself to relax and enjoy herself. I looked at her for a few minutes, focusing on how similar we look.

Her hair was black and shiny, just like mine had been before I shaved it off. Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled. Our facial structures were almost the exact same. Our eyes were shaped the same. My cheekbones were a little higher than hers, but that was it. She always told me that my features were sharper, while hers were softer.

Mom dozed off after a few Lifetime movies had finished, her head propped up in her hand. I smiled at her and gently pushed myself off of the couch, not wanting to disturb her. I went upstairs to take a shower and get myself ready for bed. I laid in my comfortable bed for a little while, reading a book that I had started a few days prior.

My mind trailed back to Jacob. I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist, feeling the engraved letters of the charm with my fingertips. I wondered about what our lives would be like if we didn't have each other.

Maybe he would have had a chance with Bella. Maybe she would be going to prom with him. Kellan could have been the one going to my chemotherapy treatments with me, and he could have been the one to help me study late at night before I took a test.

I shook my head with exasperation, trying to clear those thoughts from my head. Jacob Black will be the only man that I will ever need, and I know that. I smiled to myself. Jacob was perfection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dress boutique was quaint and beautiful. One side was dedicated to prom dresses, while the other was full of white wedding dresses. While I came to look for my prom dress, we were all itching to go over to the wedding gown side.

"Here, try this on!" Ashley said, passing me a dark red ball gown. I examined it for a moment before whisking it away to the dressing room. Ashley and Kim both tagged along with Emily and I, and the three women began piling dresses up outside of the door.

I left the dressing room in the first dress, tripping as I did so. "I'm not sure that I like this one. Its too .. puffy." I said, trying to put my arms down flat against my side but not being able to do so due to the overwhelming size of the dress.

"It is a little too big for your frame. It swallows you whole." Emily said, and the others agreed. Ashley followed me into the dressing room so she could help me with taking this dress on and putting the next one on.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Kim asked through the door.

I thought about it for a minute. "Something tight fitting. Maybe a little slit up the leg. And I guess either black or red." I wasn't too picky. I just wanted something that would not be too bulky and it wouldn't draw too much attention to me.

We tried on dress after dress, but I wasn't happy with any of them. They did not fit right, they showed too much skin and made me uncomfortable, or the color wasn't what I wanted. "I'm starting to think that we won't find anything." I said, my voice beginning to sound whiny.

Emily had sat down on one of the couches that were sitting off to the side, and she smiled at me encouragingly. "We'll find you something, I promise." Ashley came back to me with a dress hidden behind her back.

"This is the one." She told me, and Kim nodded eagerly from her side. "It's perfect for you."

I took the dress from her and she followed me into the dressing room. I hoped that this was the last dress for the day, because I was beginning to get worn out.

The dress was tight fitting, accentuating the womanly curves of my body. It was black in color. There was a slit that went up a little past my knee, and there were rhinestones along the front and back of the dress. The lights bounced off of the stones tastefully.

"This is the dress." I announced once I tried it on. I exited the dressing room, prepared to show the beauty of the dress to my companions. They squealed and exclaimed when I walked out, and I spun around, showing off the cut out back.

"Jacob is going to love this dress on you." Emily said.

"He'll love you even more out of it." Ashley suggested, nudging me with her elbow. "Do you think you'll finally lose your v card?" My face grew hot with a blush, and I covered it with my hands.

"Ash!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's a valid question. Lots of people lose their virginity on prom night. And it's not like you need to worry about him ever leaving you, you two are soulmates." Ashley explained.

"Have you and Embry already had sex?" I asked, gesturing for Ash to come into the dressing room with me. She followed right behind me.

"Of course." She said, acting like it was no big deal.

"Seriously?" I gasped, shimmying out of the tight black dress.

"Yes, seriously. We love each other, and we'll be together forever." She shrugged, taking the dress and hanging it back up on the hanger. I considered it as I got dressed in my normal clothes.

Maybe I would have sex with Jacob on prom night.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I only own Kaylee, Ashley, and Kaylee's mom!

This one gets a little naughty at the end, but nothing too risqué. Enjoy beauties!

Prom night quickly approached, and I could feel myself growing not only excited, but also anxious. Prom night was every young girl's dream. They were able to wear expensive dresses and have their hair and nails done beautifully, while the man of their teenage dreams whisked them around on the dance floor.

I had acrylic nails glued on, just simple French tips with black designs. My short black hair did not look too bad, and my long black dress accented the curves on my body. Leah, Kim, Emily, my mother, and Sue were there to help Ashley and I get ready.

Ashley's dress was a slight puffy royal blue gown. Emily curled her long blonde hair, and Sue applied her makeup. It was impossible to do anything with my hair, so my makeup was the only thing that I had to worry about. Kim fussed over that.

"Kim, I assume you went to prom with Jared last year?" Ashley asked. Kim smiled and nodded in response.

"Yes, it was both of our senior years. I wore a green dress." She said, seeming to drift off into a daze and she reminisced on her high school days with Jared. I looked hesitantly at Leah, not wanting to comment on her prom date. I had a feeling that she went with Sam when she was in high school, before he imprinted on Emily.

Speaking of Emily, she clapped her hands as we finished our preparation. "You two look perfect." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. I outstretched my arms, wrapping them around the pregnant woman.

"We couldn't have done it without all of your help." I said, smiling at the group of females around me. There was the distinct sound of cars pulling into the driveway, and Sue peeked out of the window.

"Your dates are here!" She exclaimed. We slipped on our very pointy high heels, and I nervously ran a hand over my hair. My mother had a camera ready, she wanted to get as many candid photos as she possibly could.

"Go upstairs! So we can get pictures of you all walking down the stairs." Kim suggested, and Ashley and I moved up the staircase as gracefully as we could in our heels.

I heard the door open, and I could hear the cooing of the females as they complimented the boys. Sam, Jared, Paul and Billy were supposed to show up as well, and we heard the booming laughter as they teased their friends. Quil was going alone, considering his imprint was the very young Claire.

"Ashley, we're ready for you!" Emily called, and my best friend looked at me nervously.

"Here we go." She sighed, checking herself out in the mirror one last time. She made her way slowly down the staircase, and I peeked around the doorframe to see what happened. Embry swept her off of her feet as soon as she hit the last step and kissed her. I felt joy swell in my heart for my friend.

I heard the snapping of cameras as they took the photos, and then I heard Paul laugh. "Kay, come on down here before Jacob has an aneurism!" I giggled loudly before making my way down the staircase.

The stairs seemed to never end as I made my way down them in my solid black heels. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I could only see Jacob.

He was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt underneath the jacket and a black bow tie. I smiled. I had asked him to wear a bow tie instead of a regular tie. His black hair was smoothed down nicely, and he had the corsage and boutonniere in his hands.

When he saw me, his jaw dropped. I felt embarrassed at his staring, but I knew that I should be enjoying this moment. I looked up at him through my lashes as I stepped off of the bottom step. He took a few long strides towards me and cradled my chin in his large hand.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

I could faintly hear the snapping of the camera, but I didn't care. Jacob leaned in, capturing my lips with his. I gently rubbed one of my hands down his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles through the jacket.

Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to see Embry looking down at me. "You look so handsome, Em. So grown up." I said, smiling up at my best friend. Embry meant so much to me, I loved seeing him happy like this.

"You're stunning, LeeLee." He told me, and I faked a pose.

"I know." I gave a dramatic wink. The others laughed.

"Okay, let's take these pictures so we can get the show on the road." My mom said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry, mom." I told her quietly, but she shook her head.

"I have to. I didn't think that you were going to live long enough to go to prom. I hate to admit it, but I imagined the worst." She admitted, her shoulders trembling slightly. I hugged her tightly and laid my head on her chest. Emily snapped a picture of us without my mother knowing, and she pressed her fingers to her lips.

Jacob slipped my corsage on my wrist. It was red roses with black ribbons and accents, and his boutonniere matched it exactly. It looked beautiful, and I could not stop staring at it.

They took us outside, placing us in many different photos. There were individual shots, couple shots, and I took a picture with the whole pack. One pack photo was serious, and then in another I was carelessly sitting on Jacob's shoulders, the gang around us laughing and cheering.

"Okay, I think we got enough photos." My mom said, putting her camera away. I smiled at Jacob, ready to get going. I kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged my friends before walking over to the Rabbit. Jacob jumped in front of me to open the door, and I happily slid inside the vehicle. He made sure that my dress was safely tucked in the car before he closed the door and entered the driver's side.

Embry had Ashley tucked safely into his truck, and they were the first to pull out of the driveway. I held Jacob's hand tightly as he drove us to the prom. Our prom was being held at one of the local hotels, in the biggest ballroom in La Push.

White lights and flowers filled the ballroom, along with loud music and many dancing bodies. There were teachers sitting at the front doors, checking tickets. Jacob proudly presented our two tickets to them, smiling widely when they nodded to us to go through.

He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and I was in awe at the beauty of the ballroom. But as cheesy as it seems, he seemed to be awe at my beauty. I curled into his hold, ready to begin having fun.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me over the loud music, and I nodded eagerly. He swept me away to the middle of the dance floor, spinning me around. I threw my head back and laughed, loving the way the dress spun out around my ankles. I felt the breeze from where the air came into the slit in my dress.

He continued to swing and spin me around the floor, and I clung to him for dear life. Once the tempo slowed down, he pulled me in close. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in the scent that I know and love.

"You are the most beautiful girl in here." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against the corner of his mouth, and he looked down at me with his dark eyes.

After a few more energetic dances, I needed to take a break. I still got worn out easily, and I had been on my feet for quite some time. I sat down at one of the tables, resting my head on one of my hands. "I'm going to get us a drink." He shouted, gesturing towards the snack table. I nodded, giving him a big grin.

Embry and Ashley slid into the chairs at the table around me, both red faced and panting. "Having fun?" Embry asked, winking at me.

"A blast!" I said loudly, bobbing my head to the beat of the music. He leaned forward, acting as if he had a secret.

"I was told that Jacob rented a hotel room tonight for the two of you." Embry said, wiggling his eyebrows. Ashley winked at me.

"I wasn't told anything about it." I admitted, feeling nervous. "Is that why you made me wear that under my dress?" I hissed at Ashley, remembering the skimpy matching black lingerie she had bought me.

"Maybe." I glanced over at the snack table, seeing Jacob talking to a few other seniors. He seemed to be having such a great time. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess we'll just see what happens." I said, trying to be nonchalant while on the inside I was shaking with nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the last slow dance of the night, Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I have a surprise for you." I felt my heart beat speed up, and I looked up at him through my lashes. "Come with me." He led me to the elevator, taking me up to the third floor. "I rented this for us. For tonight."

He took me to room 228, unlocking it with the keycard. The lights were dimmed, and there was a bouquet of red roses lying on the pillow. A bottle of strawberry daiquiri was sitting in a bucket of ice with two wine glasses beside it. I swallowed as he took my hand and brought me into the room.

"I remembered you saying that this was your favorite because the alcohol taste wasn't as strong." He said, opening the bottle and pouring it into the glass. He poured one for himself, but he slid a small cooler out from under the bed. "But I also have this, because I like the strong stuff." He said, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

I gratefully took my glass of daiquiri, taking a large sip. He watched me carefully, and I gave him a smile. "This is perfect, Jacob." He smiled in return and took his jacket off, dropping it to the floor. My heart caught in my throat.

Jacob gently scooped me into his arms, sitting my glass down on the table. He gently laid me down on the bed, looking at me lovingly. "I love you." I told him, gently reaching up and removing his bow tie, adding it to the pile with his jacket and my heels.

"I love you. So much." He leaned down, kissing me slowly at first. I felt his hand travel up the side of my leg, fiddling with the slit in my dress. I could feel his warm hand on his bare skin, and I gasped and the sensation.

He sat me up slightly, reaching around my back to unzip my dress. I gently pushed off of him once he got it unzipped, and I stood up, slipping the black fabric off of my shoulders. It fell to the ground in a mess, and he growled low in his throat as I stood there in my lacy, tiny, black lingerie. I could see the lust flicker in his eyes.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed, lying me flat on my back. He began kissing down neck while I became busy unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. I pushed the white shirt off of his body, throwing it to the side casually. His lips trailed from my neck down to my breasts, making me moan.

I could feel his excitement through his pants, and I gently begun undoing his belt buckle. My hands were trembling as I fumbled to get the buckle undone, and he slid out of his pants. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said, his voice low and raspy. I hesitated for just a moment, and that was when he pulled away.

"We're going to wait." He told me, running his finger down my cheek. I opened my mouth to protest, not wanting him to think that I was a tease. I wanted to make him feel good. "I'm not going to make you do something that you're not ready for." He told me, and I gnawed my lip.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I averted my eyes. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I want this to happen when we're both ready." He kissed my lips sweetly, and I felt his excitement still pressing against my thigh. I felt a surge of confidence overtake me, and I gently began sliding my body down his, pressing kisses down his muscular chest.

"We might not have sex tonight, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things." I smirked at him as I reached my destination, slowly slipping his boxers down.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I only own my few characters. Enjoy, lovelies.

When I woke up the next morning, I was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jacob was holding me tightly against his warm body, and the blankets were pulled up around my neck. I gently tried to pull away from him, but his arm tightened around my waist.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice low with sleep.

"I'm hot." I groaned, kicking the blankets off of my body. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, you are." I snorted, giving him a little grin. I climbed out of the bed, stretching and enjoying the feeling of my joints popping. Jacob's eyes trailed down my body, which was still clad in the lacy black lingerie.

"Do we have any extra clothes? I really don't want to leave here in my prom dress." I said, heading into the bathroom.

"Ashley grabbed a few things of yours for me to bring with us. Check the duffel bag in the closet." He told me, and I walked back out of the bathroom, a rag in my hand as I scrubbed off the remains of my makeup.

I grinned at him as he laid on the bed, his muscular body tempting me to come crawl back in there with him. However, I had a different plan in mind. I swayed my hips as I walked back to the bed, and I felt his eyes watching them carefully.

Throwing one of my legs over his waist, I straddled him carefully, feeling his hands instantly come up and grip my hips. He ground his hips against mine slowly, and that's when I attacked.

I pressed the rag against his face, laughing loudly as he sputtered against the cloth entering his mouth. He knew it was all in good fun, and I could feel his stomach muscles convulsing as he laughed along with me.

Once I finished washing his face, I threw the rag back towards the bathroom. I cuddled back into his warm body, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you." He told me, pressing kisses against the top of my head.

"I love you, too. Thank you for making everything so perfect." I said, nuzzling my face into his exposed skin. He was so warm, and even with all the muscles, he still seemed so soft. "We're going to have to go home eventually." I sighed, and he let out a loud groan.

"I could just lay here with you forever." He said, and I knew how he felt. Being away from Jacob for too long was physically and mentally painful. My mind would be full of worries as he patrolled, and my heart would be aching with the pain of the separation.

I was finished with school for the semester, and I would start my nursing classes during June. But even though I will have classes during the summer, Jacob will graduate from high school in two weeks, and then he will only have to patrol and work.

After a few hours of lying together, talking, kissing, and watching the crappy cable that the hotel had, we realized we had to get moving if we were going to make it out before the check-out time. We got dressed in the clothes that he had packed for us, and after making sure we had everything packed, we sadly left our room. We passed the ballroom on the way out of the lobby, and I was disappointed to see that it had been cleaned up and all of the decorations had been removed. It was an empty ballroom, yet again.

Jacob led me out to the Rabbit, safely putting our dress and the tux in the backseat. "What's the plan for today?" I asked him as we both slid into the car.

"I have to go meet up with the guys. Since I didn't have to do patrol last night, I think I have to cover for someone and run mine tonight. Sorry." He grimaced. I patted his arm comfortingly before intertwining our fingers.

"I understand, you have responsibilities." He looked at me and smiled before looking back to the road. "I guess you can just drop me off at the house, I want to spend some time with my mom." I told him, and he nodded, taking a right and heading to my home.

When he pulled into the driveway, he turned off the Rabbit and jogged over to my side of the car, opening the door for me. "Is your mom home?" He asked, noticing that her car was not in the driveway.

"I didn't think that she had to work today, they normally give her every other Sunday off. She'll be home eventually, I'll be okay by myself." I assured him. He pulled my small body against his tightly, making me gasp for breath. Once he released me from his death hold, I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for everything you did last night. It was wonderful." I told him, and he smiled at me.

"I'd do anything for you." He told me, and I kissed him again.

"Go see your boys and get to work." I said, pulling out my keys and opening the door to the house. He chuckled.

"I love you. I'll see you later." Jacob said as he kissed me one last time and jogged over to his car. I waved before I went into the house, and once he pulled off, I went inside. Mom's apron wasn't hanging up on the hook, so she must have gotten called in to the diner, I realized. I took my dress upstairs and hung it up in my closet. Deciding to enjoy the time by myself, I grabbed a pair of pajamas out of my dresser and headed to the bathroom, deciding to take a bubble bath.

I filled the tub up with warm water and squirted a large amount of bubbles into it. The smell of lavender filled the bathroom quickly, and I happily removed my clothes and sunk into the warmth of the water.

I relaxed in the tub for around thirty minutes until I decided that I had soaked enough. My fingertips were beginning to become wrinkled. My pajamas were soft and comfortable against my freshly cleaned skin, and I went and crawled into my bed, enjoying the peace. Before I knew it, my eyes fluttered shut and I was in a deep sleep.

I heard the door shut a few hours later, and I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Mom was fumbling around downstairs, and I headed down to see what she was doing. "Hey mom." I greeted, sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey baby girl, I didn't know you were here!" She exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the head before continuing to go through the fridge.

"Jacob dropped me off earlier, he had to go do some stuff with some of the guys. I must have fell asleep." I shrugged sheepishly.

"I hope you two had a great time last night. You both looked great." She cooed. "I'll make sure that when I get those pictures developed, I'll make a few extra copies for you two to have, and a few for Billy." Her hair was still in its messy bun from work, and she took the band out of it, letting the waves fall down.

"Do you want to go to town with me? I need to get some groceries and pay a few bills. Plus, we can get some lunch." Mom suggested, and I grinned.

"That sounds great, mom. Let me go change."

"No rush, I still have to go shower." She gently rubbed the short hair on my head, which was now touching the tips of my ears. "Before you know it, it's going to be touching your shoulders." Mom said, smiling at me before heading into her bathroom.

I went upstairs and slipped on some jeans and a shirt that had the Captain America shield on it. I decided to not put on any makeup, so I slipped on my Vans and was ready to go. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch, flipping the television on while I waited on mom to get ready.

"So what sounds good for lunch?" Mom said, walking out of the bathroom. She was dressed and ready to go. Her hair was still soaking wet, but she left it down. She said the sun would help dry it.

"Let's just go to the diner in Forks. I don't want to make you go to your diner, considering you just left." I said, and she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." I laughed. She grabbed the car keys and headed out the door, me right behind her.

"We'll go to the hospital first, since it's on the way. And then we can go to the furniture place so I can make the payment on the washer, and then the diner." Mom listed our destinations, but the first one was the one that caught my attention.

"The hospital? Why?" I asked.

"I have to make a payment on your last appointment. We have about fourteen thousand left to pay off, and we're done." She sighed, and I could see the stress in her eyes.

"Mom, let me pay for the payment." I begged, placing my hand on her arm.

"Baby, I could never ask you to do that." She said, her voice cracking. I knew that she would never want me to use my money on anything like that, because she felt like it was her responsibility. She paid for my braces, my lunch every day in school, and now my chemotherapy.

"I want to." I stressed. "Please. I've saved the last few paychecks, I've only paid my bills and I bought my prom dress, but I have more than enough to last me for a few checks. Let me pay the bill." She sniffed, and I saw a tear roll down her face.

"You don't need to feel guilty about being sick. It's not your fault that medical bills are outrageous. And we didn't have any insurance when you first got sick, so that put us behind." She explained. "I asked your father for advice, and he told me to just pay it off. He sent us some money for a few months, but that was it." She shook her head in disgust.

"Mom, I know that it's not my fault that I got sick, but you work so hard and then all your money is gone because of all the bills. I need to start helping more since it is just us two." I leaned my head on her shoulder, and I felt them shaking slightly with her crying.

"You realize that I could have never asked for better daughter? I'm lucky to have you, and so is Jacob. Remember that, baby girl." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm lucky to have you as my mom." I told her, and she wiped her tears away.

"Look at me, crying like an old bag." She laughed, and I laughed along with her. The rest of the ride to the hospital was uneventful, and when we pulled into the parking lot, she got a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure?" I smiled, handing her my debit card.

"Positive, mom." She took the card carefully, as if it would burst into flames if she used it. We had to go back to the oncology ward, and I smiled at the familiar nurses. A few of the patients recognized me, and I stopped to exchange a few words with them. But a certain pale blonde doctor caught my attention.

"Dr. Cullen!" I exclaimed, and he looked over at me. His perfect white teeth flashed me a smile, and his golden eyes lit up with joy.

"Kaylee! It's so nice to see you. How have you been?" He asked, giving me a hug. He was freezing. I held back a shiver as I remembered that he was a vampire, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted Carlisle.

"I've been wonderful. How's that sweet granddaughter?" I asked him.

"She's fantastic. You'll have to come and see her soon, I know that Bella would love it." He told me. I nodded.

"I'll mention that to Jacob." I told him. He grinned and his pager beeped, making him give me an apologetic look. "It was great to see you, Dr. Cullen." I told him.

"Call me Carlisle. I mean it." He said, winking at me and turning on his heel. I watched the other females in the room watch him lustfully.

"Baby, are you ready? I went ahead and paid the bill, I had them give us both a copy of the receipt, and I am trying to keep track of how much we have left to pay." She handed it to me, and I looked down at it sadly. Five hundred and twenty six dollars, gone. I looked at mom, and noticed that change in her expression. The stress on her face seemed to have evaporated for now, and that was a relief. Maybe we would be okay after all.


	43. Chapter 43

Today was the day. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were standing in Emily's living room, wearing their black graduation robes. Embry had a few tassels around his neck, while Jacob and Quil had one apiece from finishing their automotive class. I sat on the couch, Ashley beside me, the tears already leaking out of the corner of my eyes. Jacob noticed and made his way over to me, placing his hands onto my cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry." He said, and I chuckled, wiping away the stray tears.

"I'm just so proud of you guys." I told the trio, who in return, gave a collective "awh." Emily entered the living room with her camera in hand, giving us a sad grin. Sam was by her side, with the rest of the pack following behind him. "Picture time!" Emily announced.

She snapped a few shots of the guys on their own, before doing group shots with the graduates plus the rest of the pack. I jumped in a few of them, grinning widely as the boys wrapped their arms around my shoulders. Ashley took a couple of cute pictures with Embry. "I want copies of those." I told her, looking at them after we had finished.

"Time to go." Sam announced, his voice loud. Embry whispered something to Ashley, and she nodded. She followed the group out of the door, leaving only myself and him. "Em, what are you doing?" I asked, smiling at him. He came over to me, his eyes soft.

"LeeLee." His voice was low and serious, and I cocked my head to the side. This wasn't the playful Embry that I was used to. He wrapped his long arms around me, squeezing me tightly.

"Em, what's going on?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"I just.. I wasn't sure if you would make it to see me graduate." He said, his voice cracking. My heart sank in my chest, and I felt my own tears prick at my eyes.

"I didn't think that I would make it either. But, I did." I swallowed loudly, and Embry looked down into my eyes. His brown eyes were full of unshed tears, and as one fell and rolled down his cheek, I wiped it away. "Don't cry, Em. It's okay."

He shook his head. "You're my best friend, LeeLee." I tried to argue, to point out that he had Jacob and Quil, but he wouldn't hear it. "You've always meant the world to me. And you know that I had always hoped we would be more than friends, but I think this is what we were meant to be. Best friends forever." I grinned at him, offering him my pinky. He took it with his pinky, giving it a little shake.

"Best friends forever, Em. Promise." He ruffled my hair, making me exclaim as I began to fix it. "Let's go catch up with the others." I suggested, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me tightly.

"Love you, you dork." He said teasingly, but I knew he meant it. Em would always be my best friend, no matter what happened.

"Love you too." I whispered to him. I didn't trust my voice. It would betray my emotions, and he would realize that I was still in tears due to his touching moment.

Jacob and Ashley were waiting outside on us. "Dad is going to meet us there." Jacob told me, kissing my temple. I nodded.

"My mom is going to be there, too. They'll probably be waiting on us, we need to get moving." I said, checking the time on my phone. Jacob led me to the Rabbit and opened the door for me. I stared at Jacob as he drove to the school, and he glanced over at me.

"What?" He asked, giving me a wide grin.

"I just love you." I told him. My voice was low as I held back my emotions. I knew that today was going to be emotional, and I was such a soft hearted individual that I was destined to cry like a fool.

"I love you." He replied, rubbing him thumb over the back of my hand. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent. It was woodsy and warm. The school parking lot was full of vehicles by the time we got there, and we managed to find one in the last row of spots. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the building. My mom and his dad were standing by the entrance.

"Hey mom, Billy." I greeted each of them, giving them both a hug.

"Are you ready for this?" Billy asked his son, and Jacob nodded. We all went inside to the gymnasium, finding where the rest of the pack were sitting. I placed my hands on Jacob's cheeks, pulling his face down close to mine so I could give him a kiss. "I'll be waiting for you." I told him.

I sat in between my mom and Ashley, with Billy pulled up beside my mom in his wheelchair. Not too long after we sat down, the students began to file into the gym, finding their seats. Quil was in the front row, with Jacob a few seats away from him and Embry in the row behind them. The valedictorian and salutatorian gave their speeches and the principle said a few words before they began calling names.

"Quil Atera." The pack went wild as their names were announced.

"Jacob Black." I felt my eyes water as I watched the love of my life walk across the stage and receive his diploma, and my heart clenched as I saw a stray tear fall from Billy's eye.

"Embry Call." I cheered loudly for my best friend, and he grinned at us. Ashley was going wild for him, clapping and yelling for her imprint.

After the principle finished calling the names, he ended the ceremony with one final speech and the students all threw their caps in the air, cheering loudly. The parents began piling outside, and I stayed in my seat, not wanting to fight the crowd. Ashley had her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe they're done with high school." She said, and I nodded in agreement.

After the crowd thinned out, I pushed Billy outside with the rest of the pack by our side. I grinned when I saw Jacob, and he began to jog over towards us. He picked me up off of the ground, swinging me around in circles. I laughed loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck. My mom and Billy watched us affectionately, and when he sat me down, I nudged him towards his dad.

"I'm so proud of you." Billy told Jacob, his voice low and gruff. He was obviously holding back his emotions, and Jacob bent down to give his dad a big hug.

"I love you, dad." The exchange between the two was incredibly sweet. When Jake let go of his dad, my mom swooped in and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed shocked by the affection, but I knew that he appreciated the gesture. Jacob missed his mom, and having my mom there filled a void in his heart. While she would never take the place of his mother, her love towards him would help with the pain.

Embry and Quil found our group, their parents in tow. We all hugged and talked and snapped some more pictures before the guys finally told us that they were done with pictures. "We need to go back to Emily's and finish setting up for the party." Ashley told me. We had originally wanted to make this a surprise party, but it was hard to keep secrets from the pack with their mind links.

I rode with Jacob back to Emily's, but he was going to patrol with some of the guys while us girls finished setting up. Emily went straight to the kitchen, my mom following her as they chit chatted. I went into the living room with Ashley to help hang up streamers and decorations. Leah and Kim were setting up speakers and making extra space in the living room.

Once the decorations were up, I went into the kitchen to help my mom and Emily. "Are you guys getting some work done in here?" I joked as I saw the two women laughing.

"Of course, of course." Emily waved her spatula at me. She had four pans of cookies on top of the stove, and she was expertly removing them from the metal sheets. There were brownies in the oven, and my mom was opening multiple bags of chips and pouring them in bowls. Around ten two-liters of soda were on the table. I picked up the bags of plastic cups and two things of soda before retreating back into the living room.

Emily had a few folding tables that we normally used for the bonfires in her living room, and I took the drinks and cups over there. "Who all did we invite?" Ashley asked, ripping open a bag of cups.

"Mainly family and friends of the pack." I shrugged. "I invited Bella, too. But Jacob doesn't know." I told her quietly. She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"That's surprising."

"She is Jacob's best friend. He hasn't seen her in a while, I thought it would be a nice surprise." Ashley gave me a soft smile.

"He'll appreciate it."

After all of the setting up and cooking was finished, Emily called Sam to let him know that we were ready for them to come back. The boys made it back just before the guests started to arrive, and we were all standing around making small talk.

Jacob had his arm around me as we spoke to Old Quil, who was sitting down on the couch. "You keepin' this one in line?" He joked, gesturing his head towards Jacob.

"It's a hard job, but I've somehow managed to keep it up this long." I winked, making Jacob scoff.

"Please. I don't need to be kept in line. I do a perfectly good job on my own." I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys. Always thinking that they don't need anyone to help take care of them. It must hurt their egos.

The doorbell rang and a few of the wolves looked towards it curiously. Sam's nostrils flared as he caught the familiar scent of vampire in the air, and theo help take care of them. It must hurt their egos.

The doorbell rang and a few of the wolves looked towards it curiously. Sam's nostrils flared as he caught the familiar scent of vampire in the air, and the room became tense. I, however, didn't let it bother me. I skipped over and opened the door, smiling at Bella.

Her golden eyes twinkled as she smiled back, and I felt my heart catch in my chest. Vampires had that undeniable beauty that was impossible to resist. "Bella. I'm glad you made it." I greeted her, and she reached out and wrapped her thin arms around my body.

"Thank you for inviting me." Her voice was quiet, but I could still hear the high-pitch sound that reminded me of bells. "I've missed Jake."

"He's missed you." I admitted. I stepped out of the way and invited her into the house. "Where's Renesmee?" I asked.

"With her father. I didn't want to bring her here and have it become uncomfortable." She made a face. Even though we were all on relatively good terms now, it would take something insignificantly small to piss off a wolf.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, placing a solid hand on the small of my back.

"Hi Jake. Congratulations." She said, stepping towards him. Jacob didn't step away, so she moved closer and hugged him, too. He hesitated for a second, his eyes flickering towards mine, before he cautiously hugged her back.

"Thanks. I'm surprised that you're here." He said.

"Well, thank Kaylee for that. She invited me." I grinned sheepishly.

"I thought that your best friend should be here. I mean, my best friend is." I said, jerking my thumb into Embry's direction. "Speaking of, I'm gonna go see if he wants to dance. You two can talk for a little bit." I said, sliding over to Embry and Ashley.

"They seem to be doing okay." Ashley pointed out, and I was relieved.

"I was nervous. I thought that I made a mistake by inviting her." I shrugged. "Thank goodness everything is working out."

Embry and Ashley and I danced to the loud music that was playing. We yelled and sang along and jumped around, making the pack and their families chuckle. A few of the adults had made their way into the kitchen, trying to get away from the loud music and teenagers. Bella was sitting on the couch beside Jacob. I took a break from dancing to get a cup of soda, when I saw the two stand up. They shared a quick hug and Jacob walked her to the door, opening it for her and closing it. He turned around and made eye contact with me before walking over.

He hugged me tightly, making me slightly gasp as he squeezed some of the air out of me. "Thank you." He told me, and I smiled at him, placing my hand on his cheek.

"You're welcome, baby." My thumb rubbed over the smooth skin on his cheek.

"You're so wonderful." Jacob kissed my lips softly, and I heard a few of the guys whistle loudly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I sat down on the couch, feeling a little tired from all of the day's commotion. My eyes traveled over everyone that was in the room, my smile growing as I felt my heart swell. These people were my family. They cared for me and took care of me, and they made me feel like my life was worth living. And sometimes, that's all a person needs. A little love and reassurance.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Only my characters!

I apologize for my slacking with this story. I tend to run out of ideas quickly, so if anyone wants to suggest anything or is wanting me to do a certain scene, feel free to drop a review or a message! I will happily indulge in some requests for my readers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warmer weather quickly arrived after graduation, and the boys lived for that weather. The first morning that they woke up and saw the sunshine and felt the heat on their skin, they refused to go inside. My usually tan skin seemed to be lacking some color lately, so I normally joined them out in the sunshine. My many doctors have told me that the Vitamin D would be good for me, so it was a win-win situation.

"Let's go cliff diving!" Embry suggested early one morning. I raised my eyebrow. That sounded like an activity that I wouldn't be participating in. The other boys, however, were all for it. They hollered and cheered the whole way to La Push Beach. Even Leah was excited. Emily, Kim, Ashley, and I wore our bikinis underneath our clothes, but it was still too chilly to be so exposed so early in the morning.

I laid my towel out on the sand and laid down, a romance novel in my hand. The other girls, minus Leah, also sat down on their own towels. I watched as the pack jogged over to the cliffs. Paul jumped first, not even preparing himself. He jogged right off the cliff, did a front flip, and dove straight down into the water. A shiver ran through me as I imagined how cold the water would be. My mind flashed back to a story that Jacob had told me about Bella cliff diving and him having to go in and save her. Her lips had been blue and her skin had been paler than usual.

"Why don't you go give it a shot?" I nudged Ashley with my foot, making her laugh.

"Yeah, right. You know that I don't do heights." She didn't suggest that I do it. I wasn't the type to do dangerous things, but I think that they're all still so worried about me. I was still in remission, but I was still treated like a fragile being. I understood. It was just because they cared.

After skimming the same paragraph in my novel three times and not really focusing on the words they were using to describe the hunky main man, I slammed the book closed. Ashley opened one eye and looked over at me. "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything. I stood up and began my walk to the cliffs. Jacob, Embry and Seth were still standing up there, and the others were making their way out of the water and back up the cliffs.

"Hey Kaylee. What are you doing?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arm tightly around me. I smiled up at him before I kicked my flip flops to the side.

"I want to jump." I said. My voice was casual; like I was commenting on the weather. Embry shook his head, and Seth's jaw dropped. I didn't even bother to look at Jacob's face. I knew that it wouldn't be pleased. "I won't take no for an answer." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why the hell do you want to jump?!" Jacob demanded, his voice a low growl. If I was anyone else, it probably would have intimidated me, but I stood my ground.

"I don't want to jump alone, so who wants to go down with me?" I asked, ignoring his question and sliding out of my jean shorts and t-shirt. Jacob's eyes raked over my body, his eyes darkening with his primal lust. I knew that he would volunteer just so that none of the other boys would have the opportunity to hold onto my body as we jumped into the water.

"You ready, baby?" I asked, giving my imprint a wink. He ground his teeth together for a second before he realized that there was no other way around it. He had to jump with her so she would get over the little rebellious phase she was going through. This time, his mind flashed back to Bella. Finding her in the water, cold and stiff. Him trying to teach her how to ride a motorcycle and then having her wreck and bust her head open. He inwardly sighed, hoping that nothing would happen with Kaylee.

"Ready." He scooped me up bridal style and casually stepped off of the cliff. A scream escaped my throat as we sailed through the air towards the water, and I barely managed to shut my mouth before we made impact.

The water was frigid. It felt like millions of little needles pricking my sensitive skin, and I clung to Jacob tightly, feeling his warmth even under the water. I opened my eyes slightly, letting the cold water sting them as well until they adjusted to the sensation. I watched Jacob carefully as he blew bubbles out of his mouth and then gave me a grin, his brown eyes wide open. I blew out my air slowly, not wanting to run out of air before we made it to the surface. Jacob could sense when I began to run out of available air, and he grabbed my arm and swam to the surface.

I took a deep breath as I came out, greedily sucking in as much as I could. My lungs and eyes burned, but I couldn't stop smiling. "That was so fun!" I exclaimed, waving at the guys on the top of the cliff. Ashley and the other girls were standing on the beach looking shocked. Jacob smiled back at me, no longer looking angry.

"Let's get you back to dry land." Jacob told me, swimming over to the shore. I followed right behind him, enjoying the burn of my muscles as they fought against the cold current. When the water was shallow enough for us to stand, Jacob scooped me up and carried me to my towel. He wrapped me up tightly, rubbing my arms to create friction. My teeth were chattering and my body was shivering, but I kept grinning at my friends.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ashley exclaimed. I shrugged, feeling proud of myself. Cliff diving was not something I would normally be doing, but I had to prove to everyone, myself included, that I wasn't weak due to being sick. I could still hang with the best of them, even though I was slightly weaker in physical stature. My emotional status, however, was untouched.

The rest of our day at the beach was uneventful, and I decided to return to my book for a while. The sun moved higher in the sky and the air began to heat up to a nice, warm temperature. My previously wet hair had dried already, and I tied the back the best I could. I still couldn't do a messy bun like I used to do, but it was still nice to have a ponytail again. Jacob and the other boys finished jumping, and they had joined us girls on the sand.

I admired Jacob as he stood in the sunlight. The small drops of water dripped from his short hair, down his shoulders, his chest, into the top of his wet shorts. I swallowed loudly, avoiding eye contact when he glanced at me. I knew that he could sense the change in my heartbeat, and the most embarrassing part was that he could probably catch a whiff of my arousal. I bit my lip and turned to Ashley, trying to distract myself.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" Paul asked, bumping Jared roughly with his shoulder. Jared bumped him back harder, and soon enough, the two were wrestling in the sand, kicking the grains into the air.

"Guys, guys! Let's head back to Emily's and see what we can whip up to eat." Sam said, his voice loud as he spoke over the ruckus. Emily was tucked under his arm, smiling contently at her imprint. Embry scooped Ashley up and threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal as he jogged over to his truck. Jacob, however, gently picked me up bridal style and nuzzled his face against my hair. I felt my cheeks heat up as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I had no fear that he would drop me.

"You hungry?" He asked me when we were in the Rabbit and pulling out onto the road.

"Starving." I groaned, slumping over and dramatically holding my stomach. Jacob pulled me into his side, making the seatbelt strain against my shoulder. My stomach growled loudly, as if to prove my point, and Jacob laughed. I shut my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of the breeze blowing through his rolled down windows.

When I opened my eyes, we were pulling into Emily's driveway. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Jacob told me, and I rubbed my eyes. Spending an excess amount of time in the sun and water always seemed to drain my energy, and the power nap seemed to replenish a little bit. I stumbled slightly when I stood up and tried to walk to the house.

"You alright?" Jacob laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm still half asleep, I can't remember how to walk." I giggled along with him, feeling like a newborn deer trying to learn how to walk. Jacob picked me up and put me on the porch, not trusting me to walk up the three stairs. I gave him a glare over my shoulder, but he just winked in response.

"We're home!" Jacob exclaimed, acting as if he hadn't seen his friends twenty minutes ago. They began talking loudly and roughhousing, making Emily scold them.

"Don't break anything in my kitchen." She warned them, waving her spatula at them. Normally I would offer to help Emily cook the ridiculous amount of food she needs to so these boys wont starve, but I was lacking energy still. I stood up and wobbled to the fridge, needing a drink.

"There's a cooler out on the back porch with all kinds of drinks in it." Jared told me, jerking his head towards the back door. I thanked him and made my way through the living room. Quil and Seth were playing a game on the television, and Embry was sitting in the recliner with Ashley on his lap. I slid open the back door and let it shut behind me. There was a large cooler sitting on the porch, and when I opened in up, there was an array of drinks buried in the ice cubes.

I bent over and began digging around, trying to find a can of soda that sounded appealing. I spotted a Coke and continued to dig for it when my head began to spin. My ears felt as if there were cotton in them, and the sounds began to become muffled. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes, and I attempted to find my balance so I could sit down, but I couldn't.

My legs gave out, and I hit the porch with a loud 'thump.'


	45. Chapter 45

The next time I opened my eyes, I was lying in a hospital bed. Jacob was sitting in a chair beside my bed, holding my hand. The rest of the pack were shoved into the tiny with room with us, and I smiled woozily at them.

"Hey guys." I said, my voice tired. Jacob jumped up and kissed my head, giving me a big smile. "Why am I here?" I was so over hospitals.

"Your sugar was too low, so you passed out." Jacob explained to me, making me feel like an idiot. Carlisle had warned me once before that I need to make sure that stay nourished or this would happen.

"I didn't eat breakfast before we left." I admitted sheepishly to Jacob, and he rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Cullen should be back in a few minutes so you can go home." Embry threw a can of Coke in my direction and Jacob caught it for me and popped the top open. "Drink." He said, placing the cold can into my hand. I sipped from it slowly, feeling the sugar run through my bloodstream and making me feel better.

I finished the can of Coke when Carlisle walked in, and I gave him a smile. "How are you feeling?" The vampire doctor asked me, checking my vitals and making note of them on his clipboard.

"Much better." I grinned, holding up the empty can. He chuckled and took it from me, dropping it in the trash can beside the bed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just remember that you need to stay hydrated and make sure that your sugar doesn't get too low, we don't want this to be a reoccurring thing, even though most people don't show up to the ER when their sugar drops. However, I guess it's different for an imprint." He winked at me, making me blush. "You're good to go." We said our goodbyes before leaving the Emergency Room.

"You scared me. I didn't know what had happened. You went to go get a drink and then we found you on the back porch." Jacob told me, his voice quiet as he pulled onto the highway.

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty. I hated having Jacob worry about me, even though I know that he will worry no matter what.

"It's not your fault. I should've made sure that you had breakfast and everything. I'm supposed to take care of you." He frowned, showing that he was disappointed with himself. I gently ran my finger over his bottom lip, making him shiver.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I assured him, leaning over and nestling my face into his warm neck. His arm instinctively wrapped around my shoulder as he kissed my hair. "Did Emily ever make anything for lunch?" I asked, my stomach growling once again. Jacob threw his head back and laughed, but shook his head.

"She hasn't finished lunch yet. I can get you something if you want it." He suggested.

"We can go get lunch, but I'll pay for mine." We had this argument every time we went out to eat, which really wasn't too often. We normally ate at one of our houses or at Emily's, but I had no complaints. I always enjoyed my time with Jacob, no matter what we were doing. "Can we get burgers?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." He joked, pulling off of the highway and into town. He pulled into a fast food joint and parked in the parking lot. I hopped out of the Rabbit quickly, ready to get some food in my stomach.

Jacob grabbed my hand and swung it as we walked across the parking lot, making me smile. "Can I have a bacon cheeseburger, with an order of fries and a strawberry milkshake?" I asked, giving the cashier a shitty look when I realized she wasn't looking at me, but at Jacob.

He didn't seem to notice, however, as his eyes scanned the menu. "Can I get two double bacon cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, and a large drink?" He ordered, giving me a sheepish look. The cashier's eyes widened as she keyed in his order, and I saw her eyes look over his body. She was probably wondering how his body looked that good if he ate this much food. I pulled my wallet out of my bag and went to give the cashier my card, but Jacob plucked mine out of my hand and handed the girl his card instead.

"Jacob." I scolded him, slipping the card back into its designated spot in my wallet. I leaned up and kissed his chin as a thanks, and the cashier handed him the receipt and his cup without saying a word. I gave her a proud grin, and she just turned her attention to her next customer. "Why do you have to be so attractive?" I asked him as I leaned against the drink machine, checking him out myself.

"Just blessed, I guess." He joked, and I gave his arm a little push.

"Seriously, do you not notice how girls drool over you?" I continued.

"I don't pay attention to those girls. I have the only girl I'll ever need." A warm blush spread over my cheeks, and I smiled softly at him. Being his imprint guaranteed that I would be the only girl he'll ever want, and I couldn't get used to how sweet he was to me. "Besides, don't you ever see the guys checking you out?"

I was shocked. "No. Why would they?" I couldn't believe that he had caught other guys checking me out. I haven't felt the most attractive in the past year or so. "I feel like most guys wouldn't go for the bald look." I joked, referring to the loss of my hair due to the chemotherapy.

"Don't joke about that." His tone turned serious for a moment. The cashier placed our tray on the counter and he scooped it up with one hand. We slid into a booth and he handed me my strawberry milkshake. "You're beautiful, and I'm not the only one who notices it." He said, unwrapping his burger and taking a huge bite.

"I don't always feel beautiful." I admitted to him quietly, stirring the straw around in my drink. Jacob gently lifted my chin with his hand, making me look into his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." He assured me, his voice low. The love in his voice was evident, and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Jacob held a fry out in my direction, and when I reached out to take it with my hand, he pulled back. "No." He teased, making me realize what he wanted. I giggled and grabbed the fry with my teeth, quickly pulling it into my mouth.

Once our stomachs were full, we decided not to head back to Emily's. My mother was working a double shift today, so we made plans to have a relaxing night at my house. "The sun is already making your skin look darker." I told Jacob, my fingers absentmindedly trailing over his dark skin.

"I tan fast." He retorted, pulling into my driveway. "It's a Quilette thing. You're a little darker already too."

I loved being tan. I loved when my skin was a dark caramel color from the sun, and I dreamed of the days when my long black hair would reach my waist again. "I can't wait until the summer." I sighed dreamily. I fumbled with my keys for a second before finally getting the door open, and I threw my purse on the kitchen table.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing down my neck. "Kaylee, you're so perfect." He whispered, the movement of his lips on my neck making me shiver. I swallowed loudly as he continued down my neck, his body guiding mine towards the couch. He gently laid me down on my back, his powerful body towering over mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tangled my hands in his shaggy hair, giving it a light tug and making him groan against my lips. His lips pressed hard against mine, his hands trailing down my sides and grasping my hips, his fingers gently tickling my sides, making me squirm underneath him.

I released his neck and my hands grabbed at the hem of his tight black shirt, tugging it up his torso. He moved away from me long enough to remove his shirt before his attention was drawn back to my body. His large, warm hands trailed under the bottom of my shirt, but I could feel how hesitant he was. He didn't want to make me feel pressured into anything, I quickly realized. But Jacob didn't have to pressure me into anything. I would happily give him my everything, and anything else that he would ever want.

Feeling bold, I pulled my own shirt off, dropping it with his on the floor. His dark brown eyes locked onto my breasts, still clad in the lacy purple bra. His mouth began kissing my newly exposed skin, while his hands busied themselves with my breasts.

I could feel him hardening against my thigh, and I let my hand trail down his body to gently cup him through his shorts. He growled in need, instantly making my body flush at the masculine reaction. After a few minutes, he pulled away, his eyes heavy and darkened with lust.

"Let's go to your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think, should I include a lemon in this story, or should I make it a separate bonus scene? Once again, ideas are welcomed, include them in a message or review!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

LEMON. THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS A LEMON.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob carried me up the stairs, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, feeling his hardness pressing against my inner thigh. His large hands were holding my behind tightly, squeezing it as he practically ran up the stairs to my room. He laid me on the bed gently, his mouth heading straight for my chest.

I dragged my hands from his neck down to his muscular stomach, tracing his abs with my fingers. I let my fingers trail down to the top of his waistband, popping open the button to his shorts. He growled loudly as I slowly unzipped his zipper, letting my fingers dance around the waist of his underwear. He kicked his shorts into the floor, leaving him in only his boxers.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He complained, his fingers tickling my back around my bra strap. I winked at him and sat up, unclasping the lacy purple bra myself and dropping it to the floor. Jacob's eyes flickered up to mine before they focused on my breasts, and he quickly attached his mouth to my nipple. My back arched off of the bed as he licked and slightly tugged on it with his teeth, sending shockwaves down my body.

When he released my nipple, I stood up. He watched my every move carefully. I unbuttoned my shorts, turning around so my backside faced him. Teasingly, I dragged the denim off of my body, revealing the matching lacy purple thong that I had changed into at Emily's so I wouldn't be sitting in my wet bathing suit. I heard his breath hitch in his throat, and he slid off the bed, dropping to his knees in front of me.

He kissed my inner thing, making me moan quietly. The action was so intimate, and I felt my underwear began to soak through. I was embarrassed when I realized that he could probably smell my arousal. "Are we really doing this right now?" Jacob asked, his voice husky. I bit my lip, knowing what he was referring to. I swallowed nervously, and I knew that he heard it, because he stood up to face me.

"Kaylee. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." His voice was reassuring and quiet. While I was nervous, I still wanted it to happen. I'd physically wanted Jacob since I met him, and I didn't want to chicken out.

I grabbed the sides of my lacey thong and removed it, holding it up in the air before casually dropping it on the floor. "We're doing this." I said, making him quickly pick me up and drop me on the bed. He pulled my naked crotch against his underwear clad one. I knew that he was trying to take it slow not only for my benefit, but for his as well. We were both virgins, and this was a big step for us.

He got down on his knees, dragging me down the bed so my legs were around his neck. I gasped when I realized what he was planning on doing, and when his tongue pressed against my pussy for the first time, I practically screamed. My back arched off of the bed and my thighs wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued his actions. One of his fingers slid into my wetness, and I jumped slightly at the feeling of intrusion.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him up so I could kiss him. His finger was still inside me, gently sliding in and out. "You're so tight." He hissed in my ear. "It's going to feel so good to fuck you." His words practically made me melt.

Another finger slipped inside, making me squeal. It was a slightly painful experience, but it wasn't unbearable. The longer he continued with his motions, the more the pain went away and the pleasure began to overwhelm me. My stomach tightened into a little knot, and I screamed out his name as I came onto his fingers, which he pulled out of me and began to lick clean. I felt my cheeks flush at the sensual action, and he winked at me. I flipped him around so that he was on his back, and I looked over his body.

I began at his chest, licking and flicking my tongue over his nipples. His hands were tangled lightly in my hair, and as I licked a trail down to his belly button, his hands tugged harder. I hooked my index fingers in the top of his boxers, sliding them down and dropping them off the bed. Jacob Black laid naked on my bed, and I couldn't help but reach forward and grasp his hardness in my hand, causing him to hiss.

I teasingly licked the tip of his dick, making him moan and tug my hair hard. His dick was long and thick, and a shade darker than the rest of his skin. I gently bobbed my head up and down as I took him my mouth, and his hips were bucking involuntarily, making him go deeper into my throat. I felt him twitch inside my mouth, and it encouraged me to speed up my actions. One of my small hands wrapped around what couldn't fit in my mouth, and the combination of the two must have been too much for him, because he bucked hard into my mouth.

"Kaylee.. I'm gonna.." He started, his breathing fast and voice shaky. I felt him pull my hair so I would release him, but I kept his dick in my mouth, letting him cum into my throat. It was warm and salty, and I continued sucking until he was finished, gasping for breath.

He threw an arm over his eyes for a second to recover from his orgasm. While he was occupied, I sat on his waist, my pussy teasing the tip of his already hardening dick. I gently slid down, letting the tip slip inside, making us both gasp. "Condom." He choked out, pointing at his shorts.

"I didn't forget." I promised. "I just wanted to tease you." He faked glared at me, and I wiggled off of his body so I could retrieve the condom. I opened his wallet and pulled it out, tearing it open with my teeth and dropping the wrapped in the floor.

I engulfed him in my mouth one more time before slipping the condom on him, and he flipped me around so he was on top. "Are you ready?" He asked, brushing a stray hair out of my face. I nodded, my heart beating quickly. He slowly slid the tip in, going in an inch at a time so I could adjust to his size. His hands gripped my waist tightly as he slid deeper, trying restrain himself from slamming into her and claiming her as his.

Once he reached her hymen, he stopped. "This is going to hurt a little bit, baby." He told me, and I nodded again. I knew that it would hurt. His hips thrust into mine one hard time, breaking my hymen and making me squeal out. He kissed my lips, trying to distract me from the pain as he brushed away the one lone tear that fell out of my eye.

He moved slowly at first, trying to allow my body to adjust and relax again. Once I was used to his girth, I began moaning and moving my hips against his, trying to create more friction. "Jacob!" I yelled out his name, pulling at his hair. "Faster!"

He obeyed my request, wrapping my legs around his waist and hooking my ankles to keep me in place. One hand stayed on my waist while the other went to my clit, rubbing it gently, causing me to moan louder. Sweat was beading on his forehead, and I could feel him twitching inside of me, so I knew that he was close. "Cum for me." He told me, wanting me to cum before he did. He kept fucking me hard and rubbing my clit, making the tightness in my stomach return.

"Jacob, oh God, Jacob!" I yelled out, feeling myself unravel around him. He came a few seconds after I did, pulling out of me and releasing into the condom. I took deep breaths, my heart pounding in my chest. Jacob collapsed beside me, grabbing me and pulling me into his sweaty arms. I could feel his heart beating fast as I laid my head against his chest.

We laid in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath and slow our heartbeats, but not too long after I had finally calmed down, I felt him pressing his hard dick against my ass. I chuckled lowly, reaching around and grasping him with my hand.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, winking at me. I giggled as he crouched over me, flipping me around so I was on my knees. He teasingly ran the tip of his dick over my pussy, and I shimmied my hips back, letting the tip sink into the wetness.

"I hope you brought plenty of condoms." I told him, and he groaned as he had to pull the tip out of me and go back to his wallet.

"I have one left. I need to make a trip to the store." He said, sliding the latex over his dick and jumping back into bed, grabbing me and making me throw my head back and laugh. He didn't hesitate to slid into my pussy, groaning at the feeling of the warmth around him. He fucked me doggy-style making me hold back a giggle as I thought of his wolfish ways.

We didn't last as long this time, and he came before me, pulling out and grabbing my hips, licking my pussy quickly. My back arched and I tugged his hair hard, which I think was a turn on for him, because a growl slipped out of his throat. My thighs squeezed his head as I came into his mouth, and he kissed my mouth when I finished, making me taste myself on his tongue.

The sweat made us stick together, and I knew that we looked like a mess. My mom wasn't supposed to be home for a few more hours, I realized, and I gave him a mischievous look.

"Want to take a shower with me?" I asked, jumping up and skipping naked to the bathroom. I heard his footsteps run after me and I threw my head back as I laughed and turned on the hot water, letting him slide in the shower with me, the hot water running over our bodies. The steam filled the bathroom quickly, surrounding us as he grasped at my wet body, letting his hands follow the water as it trailed down. We stayed in there until the water was cold, exploring each other's bodies.


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning during Jacob's patrol, his mind kept wandering back to Kaylee. Her moans lingered in his mind, and he could practically feel her arching underneath his as she came undone. The others were getting more and more agitated by it, but Embry was the one that was the most bothered by Jacob's recap of those private events.

While Embry had a crush on Kaylee back in the day, and he had to admit, he had imagined seeing her naked and writhing underneath him countless times, he didn't want to see it now. He had Ashley, and she was the only girl that he would ever need. He didn't need to imagine how she looked naked anymore, especially now that he had the image planted in my mind by Jacob.

"Jake, c'mon." Paul said in his mind, shaking his big furry head and pawing at the ground with frustration. The images that he was seeing were distracting beyond belief. Leah was snarling, and poor innocent Seth was quiet, probably too embarrassed to speak. He was good friends with Kaylee, and he was still a young hormonal teenager. Seeing her like this would pop up in his mind every time he made eye contact with her.

"I can't help it!" Jacob argued back, trying to force his mind to think of anything else, but his thoughts always led back to him and Kaylee in bed. While the others had imprinted and were having sex with their own imprints, they had all grown past the phase of imagining it every second. They respected the rest of the pack, and most importantly, they respected their women's bodies and their privacy. Jacob respected Kaylee, but it was hard for him to keep focused on the task that was at hand after they spent the night intertwined.

Kaylee was laying in her bed at her house, cuddled underneath her warm blankets. Jacob dropped her off at her house that morning before his patrol. There was a delicious ache between her thighs, which she thought was a nice reminder of her romantic night with Jacob. He was gentle and loving, and it was everything that she hoped it would be.

The ache in between her legs was more pronounced as she got up and began to get dressed, but she ignored it. She slipped on a blue sundress and threw a little jacket on over it. She knew that Emily would be waiting on her for all of the details, and Kaylee was excited to spill everything to her best female friend.

There was an extra bounce in her step as she walked to her car, and she noticed a slight pain in her cheeks from the constant smile on her face. Kaylee hoped that Sam wouldn't be at the house when she arrived there, because she would die of embarrassment if he heard the details about her first ever sexual encounter with her imprint.

Emily was in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies when Kaylee opened the front door. "Em?" She yelled out, getting her attention so she wouldn't be scared when she entered the kitchen, but Emily was used to people just barging into her house.

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Emily asked, hugging Kaylee before the two set down at the table.

"I slept great." She responded, her cheeks burning with a blush.

"I can imagine, you were probably exhausted." Emily winked. Kaylee lightly pushed her arm and gave her a shy grin. She had texted Emily this morning after Jacob left for patrol and told her that they had sex, and the older woman demanded information.

"He was sweet and gentle. I think he was scared to hurt me since it was my first time, but it really didn't hurt as bad as I expected it to be." Kaylee admitted, her cheeks growing hotter as she thought about the night before.

"I'm happy for you two. So, did you .. yanno?" Emily trailed off, a grin on her cheeks, her hands holding her pregnant belly.

Kaylee nodded. "A few times." She said quietly, making Emily laugh.

"Good for you! But seriously, I'm happy for both of you. You never know, maybe you'll be the next one to get pregnant." Emily joked. Kaylee bit the inside of her cheek. She has thought about having kids with Jacob, but she had to finish school first. That was her main priority. But she couldn't help but grin at the thought of Jacob holding a little tiny baby that looked like him.

"There's no rush, you know that, right?" Emily placed her hand on top of Kaylee's. "You have a bright future ahead of you. You don't need to worry about babies until you and Jacob are ready for them." Emily was so motherly towards Kaylee, but she was also one of her best friends. She was going to make a wonderful mother.

"Did you decide about finding out the baby's gender?" Kaylee decided to change the subject. Emily smiled down at her stomach.

"We're not sure what we want to do yet. Sam and I don't really care about the gender, but I'm not sure if I can wait the full nine months." She said sheepishly, and Kaylee laughed.

"Nine months seems like such a long time. I don't think I could wait." Kaylee told her, and Emily nodded in agreement. The front door opened and the voices of the pack filled the house. Sam was the first person to enter the kitchen, and he scooped Emily up into his arms. He kissed her sweetly and then placed his hands on her stomach, and Emily's eyes filled with tears as he gently placed a kiss onto her stomach.

Jacob was the next one to enter the kitchen, and he grinned widely at Kaylee. "Hey baby." He said, his voice low. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and she was grinning.

Embry and the rest of the pack had followed them into the kitchen, and Embry rolled his eyes. "Get a room, you two." He scolded, and Paul smirked. Jacob glared at him, reaching out and smacking the back of his head hard.

"Boys, not in my kitchen." Emily sighed, dropping a hand down to her stomach. Sam glared at the two wolves, and they lowered their gazes to the floor.

"Are those cookies?" Paul changed the subject, his mouth watering as he noticed the multiple plates of fresh baked cookies on the stovetop. He grabbed three off the plate and retreated into the living room. The television was turned on and the sound of shoes squeaking on a basketball court filled the house. Quil grabbed a whole plate of cookies and took it into the living room, with Jared and Embry following behind him.

"They aren't wolves, they're pigs." Kaylee hissed, grabbing two cookies for herself and placing them on a napkin. "Seth, do you want one?" She asked, holding the plate towards him. He grabbed a few and muttered thanks, not making eye contact with her. He retreated into the living room with the other boys, leaving Kaylee behind looking confused.

"Did I do something to him?" She asked, wondering what she did to upset the sweet boy.

"It's nothing that you did, don't worry about it." Jacob said quickly, drawing her attention away from Seth. She bit her bottom lip, not liking that he was upset for any reason. Jacob ran his thumb over her lip, making her release it from her teeth.

Sam sat down at the table and pulled Emily onto his lap, Jacob doing the same to Kaylee. "So, I asked Emily if you were going to find out the baby's gender or if you planned on waiting. Do you really not care about the gender or do you have a preference?" Kaylee asked Sam.

He was quiet for a minute. "I don't really have a preference. I just want the baby to be healthy." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm hoping for a girl." Kaylee admitted. "There are too many boys around this house, and I think we need another girl here." She smiled at Emily, who had a little twinkle in her eyes. Emily wanted a girl, Kaylee realized.

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl." Sam said, his voice sounding distant. When Kaylee looked at him, he seemed to be in a daze. His hands gently massaged Emily's stomach, and she wondered what was going on in his mind. Maybe he was imagining a tiny, little girl in his arms, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kaylee told Jacob, kissing his cheek before standing up. Paul was lounging in the recliner, his feet propped up, with Seth in the loveseat. Jared, Embry, and Quil were sharing the couch. She walked past them and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Once she was finished with her business, she was determined to figure out what was going on with Seth. She peeked into the kitchen and didn't see Jacob. "He went outside. Billy's on the phone." Sam told Kaylee, and she nodded, going back into the living room.

She propped herself on the arm of the loveseat, looking at Seth. "Hey Seth, what's wrong?" She asked, and he just shook his head in response. "C'mon, you can tell me. Did I do something wrong?" She persisted, and Paul huffed, turning the volume up on the television.

She crossed her arms, getting frustrated with the young wolf. "Do you guys know what's wrong with him?" She asked, turning towards her other friends. Embry looked uncomfortable, and Quil and Jared shared a look with each other.

"Jacob's been thinking about screwing you all morning long, so we've had plenty of visuals from last night." Paul said, closing the reclining and walking away, not waiting to see Kaylee's reaction.

"Excuse me?!" She screeched, feeling her face heat up with a blush. They've all seen her naked. They've seen her at her most vulnerable. Hell, they've seen her orgasm! She was so embarrassed that she couldn't fight the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Jacob hung up the phone and opened the door, wondering why Emily was giving him such a disapproving look. "Paul told her that you've been thinking about last night, and that's why Seth is so uncomfortable."

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair, feeling guilty.

"Well, shit."


End file.
